Just My Luck
by Kiwi Ninamori
Summary: Seto Kaiba has the perfect life, boyfriend, and family, but slowly all of those things fall apart and he finds himself face to face with a new blonde beauty. His world literally turns upside down and he is not all too willing to allow the change.SetoxJou
1. When Things Fall Apart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-O, but I would love to. Lucky, I do own this idea for the fic, well I guess my own modified version of the idea, cause I'm not sure if any other people have thought of it.

**Warnings: **This fic is **Strictly** rated Mature for sexual content, adult situations, and strong language. And it is Yaoi, which means MalexMale relationships, so if that offends you please don't read. I accept criticism but not flames.

**01. When Things Fall Apart**

As history has presented many times before, Mondays would naturally be unlucky. But of course one young, egotistical CEO named Seto Kaiba, didn't believe in such a thing as luck. After all he simply didn't stumble across his great wealth and good fortune by sheer luck; he had worked his way up to the top. And it was not luck that had kept him and his brother together all this time. Being the highly educated man he was, Kaiba justified life through logic and science, not magic and luck. Though at this very moment he believed it to be a miracle he hadn't fallen asleep yet. This very important cooperate meeting simply bored Kaiba. It was only a gathering of old men complaining that their own companies were not getting their fair share of the profit for their contribution in production. Such matters seemed unimportant to the young, aggravated CEO.

Kaiba soon found the air stifling and excused himself from the meeting by making up some lie about how he had important matters to attend to. Truth was this meeting was all he had scheduled for the day simply because he knew how long it would take. The prideful male suddenly gave a formidable smirk as he closed the meeting room door behind him. It seems like he has some free time on his hands, though it wasn't until recently that he first found a use for his spare time.

A convention called for a gathering of all the game companies in the area. It was there that Kaiba ran into the creature of Dungeon Dice. He found out he had many things in common with the infamous Otogi. They had often planned little gathering between the two of them simply to talk about business until they had no choice but to speak of each other's life, eventually leading to the two of them dating. Though Kaiba found the man to be one of the very few people he could stand period, he knew they shared no other connection than the fact they both owned their own industries. At least the brunet no longer had to worry about Otogi going after his money simply because he had enough of his own.

Undisturbed in his thoughts, Kaiba strolled to the front entrance after telling the secretary he would be gone for the remainder of the evening. And as usual, the moment he stepped outside, his limousine was awaiting his arrival patiently at the edge of the street. His driver quickly shuffled out of his seat and rushed to open the door for his employer as the CEO slid in across the leather seats. Climbing back into the front seat, the man politely asked where he should go. He was given the same response he normally got on days like this, to the Kaiba mansion of course.

Kaiba's attention dwindled back to the raven haired companion he had been thinking about quite often it seemed. Whether it was just one his naturally correct intuition or a sudden change in though, the young male felt as though Otogi was losing his interest. The CEO no longer felt the spark that had previously been there, for it seemed the other was avoiding him more frequently. Lately he had been denying all of Kaiba's offers to dinner or any other couple-like gatherings.

But surely it hadn't meant anything. Maybe it was only his timing that conflicted with Otogi's schedule, Kaiba would assure himself. So he would try yet again to plan a evening with his boyfriend. Slightly on edge, Kaiba pulled out his cell phone. It was unfortunate that he had now resorted to wishing himself luck this time, and if it failed he would not be so surprised. Dialing Otogi's number, Kaiba impatiently glared out the window, watching the world fly past him. It rang several times and yet still no answer, it wasn't until what seemed to be three minutes later that the call was finally answered.

"Oh, hey Seto." Came the unusually cheerful voice of Otogi.

It sounded almost too suspicious to Kaiba, though yet again he told himself he was paranoid. And he was never one to want to believe he was growing a soft spot for his friend simply because it would make him weak in business. Why should he care if all of a sudden Otogi became overflowed with so much work they rarely spoke or met?

"Otogi, are you busy this afternoon?" He asked with annoyance and frustrate laced in his tone. Of course Otogi wasn't able to tell the difference in tone since they were on phones. The brunet had unconsciously bit his lower lip in anticipation, a habit not even he was aware of.

"Sorry Seto, I loaded with work today, maybe another time." Otogi replied, sounding a little more concern than usual. Kaiba had been too disappointed to take notice to the quite mutterings just in the background. Though even if he had heard them, he would have suspected Otogi to be in his office at the moment with an employee speaking with him. "I should be free this weekend. Well, I have to go now, bye." The boy announced hurriedly before hanging up.

Kaiba instinctively growled now that things weren't going his way as he was use to. He tried to convince himself this happened to everyone, but even that argument was a failed attempt. He roughly turned off his cell phone before shoving it back into his pocket and letting out an anger huff. Crossing his arms and legs, his blue eyes drifted back to the window as he simply stared quietly.

Domino city was simply beautiful at this time of year, but the CEO was too caught up in his own problems to appreciate the brief pleasures nature had to offer. Even the sight of small children happily running around in laughter was not enough to bring him out of his dismal state. Surely his soft spot for his brother Mokuba, back at home, would cheer him up. Though there was a fear not even that could please him at the moment.

He sneered resentfully at the couples walking down the sidewalks and out of shops hand in hand. Their very presence made him sick with envy. Surely he wasn't that bad with finding someone worth his time. Being that he was as rich as he was and as charming, he had never had trouble before finding beautiful young ladies to date. But merely within the first date he had discovered they either had no personality or will of their own, or that they were only interested in his money. He had went out on a limb when he decided to date Otogi, simply because the press would have a field day if they discovered he had taken an interest in males as well as females. Lucky for them both, they had the money to pay off the paparazzi.

Suddenly, like a loud gong being banged in his head, he heard obnoxious laughter just from outside. He shook his head quickly, bring himself back to reality as he finally realized the vehicle had stopped at a red light. Turning back to the side to see where that horridly offensive laughter was coming from, Kaiba sneered in displeasure. Just walking out of a card shop was a rowdy, sandy blonde yelling at a brunet boy about how he was an excellent duelist. But his apparent friend was only laughing at his unconvincing argument. They both seemed to be complete idiots by how they yelled so freely around town. And the shorter boy with them just seemed to be enjoying his friends bickering for he had the most innocent smile on his face. A taller girl was with them, apparently sharing Kaiba's irritation for she had budded in with her own mindless yelling over the matter. Kaiba found them all to be very annoying simply because they were inferior to him.

Great relief flowed over Kaiba as the car went into motion again and the group of teens quickly faded into the distance. It hadn't taken him much longer to reach home, and he couldn't have been happier for that fact. The moment Kaiba stepped in through the doorway, he heard a loud squeal.

"Seto!" The next thing he knew, he was on the floor with a hyperactive Mokuba sitting on his lap and smothering him in a bear hug. "You came home early!" He exclaimed excitedly. For a brief moment, Kaiba had felt regret, for he had only been considering spending time with Otogi this evening when it was his brother that rarely saw him.

A sincere smile graced his normally snarling lips as he patted the boy's unruly hair. "Sorry I've been busy lately Mokuba." Kaiba apologized. He leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against his younger brother's forehead after brushing back the thick black bangs. "How about I take you out tonight?" He offered, seeing as how he had no one better to spend his evening with. And certainly Mokuba was a better companion than any other person he knew.

Mokuba smiled happily as his brother always seemed to let down his protective barrier around him. He knew for a fact, he was the only person to see the real sweet side to Seto, which made him both proud and sad. He wanted his brother to be able to find someone other than him to love and yet he still wanted to have something only Seto shared with him. "Actually Seto...Noah was going to come over and play with me today." The small boy replied humbly, his eyes falling to the floor as he knew it would disappoint his older brother.

"That's alright, we have plenty of time to go out later." Kaiba replied calmly a fresh smile still present though he was hardly in the mood for it. Recently Mokuba had been playing around with that Noah kid and he was suspicious of the boy. He often got the feeling Noah was trying to steal his brother away all together, but he knew they were simply good friends. And Kaiba believed it was good his brother had finally found a friend, since he was often criticized and picked on at school for his wealth.

Kaiba stood up, lifting the boy up off of him and setting him back onto the floor. "You don't have to stay home just because of me Seto, you need time to yourself sometimes. Maybe go out for a night on the town." The black haired boy laughed, waving to his brother before rushing off to prepare for his little play date with Noah.

"I think you are right Mokuba." Kaiba sighed to himself. It was about time he went out just for the fun of it, though it was rare he found going out around Domino city fun. After all he would be stooped to being around rude, unsociable citizens, but that was better than no body, at least he would like to think so.

**.:Xx...X...xX:.**

The night time streets were filled with the constant hustle and bustle of rambunctious teens and young adults all collecting out onto the sidewalks to seek some perfect evening fun. Kaiba, sadly enough, was among them, of course he was not as excited for his ride had to occasionally stop to allow civilians to cross the street and they were getting nowhere. He already regretted his thoughts of having came out here and dressed for the occasion as well. It was foolish of him to think he would find any place or person to distract him from his busy life and job.

Finally the limousine came to a steady halt before one of the most popular clubs in town; The Sapphire Dragon. Kaiba had taken specially liking to the place simply because the name reminded him of his favorite duel monster, the Blue eyes White Dragon. He stepped out of the car, immediately grabbing the eyes of many for his attractive appearance. He was among very few that could work a silk, purple dress shirt to the right extinct and tight, black, leather pants and hugged him in all the right places. He simply strode into the building, ignoring the gawking expressions of both women and men.

It didn't surprise him none that he had yet again brought the room into an 'aw' with his presence, all because he was that noticeable and stuck out of the crowd. Kaiba made his way through the maze of people with incredible fluidity, not having bumped or touched anyone as he passed by. His lovely blue eyes cast boring glances toward the dance floor where what appeared to be beginners all dancing freely with each other. He decided he would only will himself over to the dance floor if he found someone worth dancing with, and he was sure that was a slim chance here.

As Kaiba approached the bar he noticed a small gathering of males in one particular area. Curiosity got the best of him and he walked over to see what had grabbed their attention and his own. He managed to look over a few people and could see two young males sitting at a wooden, round table, small glass shorts scattered across the scratchy surface. There was soft cheers and chants as the two boys competed in a drinking contest. A disappointed sigh escaped the brunet's lips as he knew such challengers were beneath him and immature, considering one of the boys at the table didn't look quite old enough to drink.

But his eyes glittered intriguingly as he suddenly recognized the younger looking boy. His short cut sandy blonde hair that nicely framed his perfectly sculpted face, were almost unforgettable. And such beautiful, child-like honey colored eyes that had nearly cast a spell on the young CEO from the close glance. Kaiba would not deny the boy was quite a looker and yet he there were several flaws he had taken notice to right off the bat. For one thing, his loud, uncontrollable yelling and objecting was all too familiar from earlier this morning on Kaiba's way home. And the way he spoke was all but sophisticated in anyway, he was definitely a street punk. It just so happened chance had brought him here to the very same place Kaiba was again.

Surprisingly enough, Kaiba could not force himself to look away from the spectacle the two males were making of themselves. The captivating blonde had already reached his twentieth shot before Kaiba realized how intensely he had been staring and finally stepped away. Instinctively, he began to rub the bridge of his nose. "What's gotten into me?" He asked himself, surely he hadn't found any attraction to the spontaneous boy still racing to drink his entire weight in alcohol. Sensing he needed to capture his thoughts again, Kaiba headed for the bathroom.

Barely a foot past the wooden doors, Kaiba was already disgusted by the position of the unsanitary restrooms. He would later have to make a complaint about it to the managed and surely they would do something about it just for him. He walked over to the sink, switching on the cold water and quickly splashing a decent amount into his face before letting out an exhausted sigh.

"S-stop...we can't do this here..." Came a soft chuckling whispered from the back stall that suddenly sent a startling shiver down Kaiba's spine.

Without really noticing, Kaiba's left eyebrow twitched irritably. He simply hated public sex. They were always in the worst and most nasty places, not to mention it sickened him to know other people's life styles. So hearing the rattling and giggling erupting from the last stall was not at all pleasing to Kaiba. He would have eagerly kicked the door down and gave the couple a sever lashing but something within him kept him from doing so as he heard the other's voice.

"Come on Honda...this is nothing new..." Came the raspy voice between rough kisses or so it sounded. But Kaiba was sure he had heard that voice before. The name of the person was on the tip of his tongue as he tried to recall, his eyes furrowing as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

Surely no one he knew would be so bold as to engage in such activities in a club bathroom. But his heart suddenly stopped and his face went pale as he remembered exactly who that voice belonged to.

"Stop...Otogi...not there..." Begged the giddy male properly getting a thorough dose of affection from none other than Kaiba's very own boyfriend.

The brunet had been too much in a shock to say anything, when normally he would have came in yelling and cussing the cheat out. But something within him had felt physically betrayed and he hadn't the will to do such a thing. A moment longer of listening to the two's muffled whispers and moans had sent Kaiba over the edge and he stumped out of the bathroom, slinging the door roughly behind him. Such a fearsome look was in his eyes that those before him cleared out the way.

"That asshole, I knew there was something up. How could I be so stupid as to trust that bastard?" Kaiba scolded himself and his own weak feelings for allowing themselves to be controlled and toyed with by the lecherous mastermind. Kaiba angrily plopped down on one of the stools at the bar stand, not paying attention to who he had sat beside. He was simply too infuriated to care. "Give me your strongest drink!" He demanded of the bartender, his hand clutching into a fist and his glowered at the table. "I'll fucking kill him before the night is through." He hissed.

It wasn't until a soft almost adorable giggle passed through the lips of someone beside him that Kaiba's anger dwindled and he turned to his side. Immediately his snarling expression faded beneath what appeared to be surprise as he blinked in confusion. The very blonde he had been flaunting over moments before was having a giggling fit beside him, his head laying carelessly on the bar counter, his hair curly and shining with sweat. His goofy smile was both uplifting and annoying for a giddy chuckle escaped him.

Large blue eyes were simply transfixed on the hazy honey orbs staring back at him with such curiosity and happiness. There was no doubt the boy had drank more that his fill of liquor and he probably couldn't differentiate up from down. Kaiba himself was in a silent stupor as the teen continued to laugh at him for no apparent reason. Finally Kaiba was graced with the voice of the intoxicated angel. "Either ya just had a seriously painful dump or ya just caught ya man sleep'in with a skank." Can the hysterical snickering of the fallible male. His words were the last thing Kaiba had suspected and he was quite disappointed to have such wisdom placed down before him in such a lovely being.

He couldn't help but give the boy a disdaining look a he retorted, "actually I caught him with a man-whore, not like that's anything your drunk ass can comprehend." Kaiba replied coolly, his equanimity returning to him quicker than he thought.

"I'm not wasted!" Came the defiant slur of the blonde. Kaiba sighed, shaking his head. Why did such an appealing guy have to be so drunk he couldn't even tell? "I'll even prove it!" The boy exclaimed with a gleeful smile as he struggled to his feet. He grabbed hold of the counter and steadied himself, as if this wasn't proof enough he was too intoxicated to even walk. He tried to take one step forward but ended up stumbling and nearly falling on his face if not for Kaiba's strong arms catching him the very next moment. "Hey! Who ask for ya help moneybags!" He yelled out, trying to swipe away Kaiba's hands so he could escape, but the other male kept a tight grip on him.

"Luck here, you are too drunk to drive home much less even walk straight!" Kaiba explained, his patience fading as the teen still tried to force his way out of his arms. If he had to, Kaiba would have knocked the male out, but he didn't think the moment called for such extremes. "I'll drive you home." He insisted quickly, which surprised the boy enough he had stopped his fidgeting.

"Why the hell would I let ya do dhat?" The blonde slurred again, his vision already unfocused and whimsical.

"Because you are going to end up dead in an alleyway if I let you leave here now alone." Kaiba said sternly. He knew the chances of drunk teenagers were getting kidnapped or raped and eventually killed, and he was sure this boy would be a prime target being that the entire club had witnessed his intoxication. Kaiba's declaration seemed to be unheard to the boy, until finally he nodded slowly, his expression not as uplifting as it was before.

Kaiba was some what relieved the boy was allowing him to drive him home. "Good, now where do you live?" He asked seriously, straightening the boy up before draping his arm around his neck. He slowly helped the woozy teen to the door using himself as support. Oddly enough, this was the very last thing he saw himself doing by the end of the evening, showing pity to some drunk punk.

The limousine pulled up just before the two males, though surprising the blonde. "Ya got one sweet ride herya, moneybags." The boy replied with his careless grinning as he was carried over to the door and helped into the back seat. Kaiba slid in close beside him, his worry raising as the boy seemed to not deal well with the motion of the car.

He had yet to get an address from the blonde yet, but he would not rush him simply because he knew it might frustrate the teen if he could not remember. Though there was one thing Kaiba could not excuse without knowing. "What's your name?" He asked, his stare intense with calamity and protectiveness. Though this seemed to comfort the teen little as he tossed his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. Surely he was developing a massive headache and could not cope well with the questions and movement.

"It's...Katsuya...Jounouchi..." He finally managed to say between slow and stead breaths. Kaiba found himself subconsciously gulping as he had been staring at how the teen's luscious lips looked so inviting and moist as they parted to speak his name. Even his delicate throat was taunting with his head thrown back and his breathing uneasy. How could one person manage to look so attractive accidentally? Kaiba cursed himself for these suddenly uncontrollable urges. Surely he was not this weak in the knees whenever he made out with Otogi. There had always been a physical attraction between them, but now that he thought about it, there was no other spark they shared. At the moment Kaiba felt something more than desire. "So what's ya name moneybags, or ya too good to tell meh?" Jounouchi asked with a short chuckle that caused his stomach to move some.

Kaiba found himself once again flaunting over the boy's looks and how the acute amount of blush complemented his cheeks. It took a moment to comprehend the question and finally he answered. "My name is Seto Kaiba." He retorted. At least he didn't have to worry about this boy remembering any of this in the morning. He couldn't have his reputation jeopardized just because some guy knew he actually 'had' a boyfriend who cheated on him. But for the moment Kaiba was more worried about another matter. "Why were you at the club alone?" He asked urgently. "If you were going to drink, why didn't you have a designated driver?" Kaiba questioned, his expression that of a parent warning their teens of the dangers in life.

Though that lock dissipated as a soft chuckle broke out into the car from the smiling blonde. "Wow Seto, you must drive your siblings crazy." He teased, brushing back his sandy locks. Kaiba's own face had a tinge of pink, had he really sounded so parental? And more important, Katsuya sounded incredibly sexy saying his name like that. It was rare Kaiba allowed anyone to call him by his first name. So to have this helpless sap call him that so freely made Kaiba nervous, which even frightened him. The boy's smile alone had melted his strong barriers and reduced him to a puddle. "Actually I have a younger sister, s I got ya." He giggled uncontrollably, his head falling into his cupped palms. "If ya wanta know though, I came with two of meh friends, but..." Such a heedless smile sunk beneath a depressed frown. "They ditched me in there. So I figured, what the hell why not go against some guy that challenged meh." Jou confessed, his eyes solemn with remembrance. In a way Kaiba truly felt sorry for the blonde. Jounouchi suddenly winced as the car came over a bump road, Kaiba apparently thought nothing of the reaction.

Kaiba was now more insistent that he get the boy home, but he had yet to get any address from the blonde and by the lucks of it he would be getting it soon. The young brunet's ears suddenly tingled as the back seat filled with the sound of the blonde angel's moaning. "Are you alright Katsuya?" He asked worried, his hand finding it's way to the teen's shoulder. Never before had he showed so much concern for anyone other than his brother, Kaiba was beginning to think all this had to be a dream. Otogi cheating on him seemed so unreal and now finding an incredibly drop dead gorgeous drunk at the club. "Katsuya?" He questioned again, tugging on the shoulders in order to get the boy to look at him.

Almost too quick for Kaiba to recognize, Jounouchi's face turned a sickly green and his head came jerking down as his form pulled out from Kaiba's grip. The unpleasant sound of chucking was the only thing to be heard for nearly a whole minute as the blonde had quickly emptied out all of his contents right onto the appalled CEO's lap. "What the hell?!" Kaiba yelled, his eyes widened with disgust and terror as he suddenly found himself covered in some rather fowl smelling substance.

Kaiba managed to jerked Jounouchi back up as the flow came to an unexpected halt. Of course the only thing going through his mind now was how to kill the blonde and whether or not he get him to pay the dry cleaning bill and the damage to the inside of his limousine. But even his furious thoughts evaporated as the boy quickly fell unconscious in his arms. "Crap." Kaiba growled, looking down at his garments and then at the sleeping blonde now heavily leaning on his shoulder.

Before this evening he didn't think he deserved any of this. Since when had he so much bad luck in the course of nine hours. Yes, he now believed luck was the only thing that could turn his life upside down so quickly. His face twisted into an enraged glare as the driver lightly tossed a glance his way through the revere mirror, causing the man to yelp and quickly return his eyes back on the road. "Uh...where to Master K-Kaiba?" He stuttered cowardly.

The brunet sighed finally, there was only one place to go, home. Since the blonde had be courteous enough to throw up on him and pass out all for telling him where he lived. Plus, Kaiba wanted to get cleaned up as soon as possible. "Back to the mansion." He order, leaning back more into his seat, tossing his own head back. "At least it can't get any worse than this." He replied with a depressed whimper. He knew the moment he got back home, he would be in for a chorus of laughter from Mokuba. He almost regretted having a little brother at this moment.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for reading my first Yugio fic. I've been waiting so long to actually type it up, I really hope you like it. I'm already extremely anxious to type up new chapters! And I trying to step up my game a bit by not writing like an amateur in length, so expect all chapters to be at least 4,000-5,000 words. I really want to know what you all think of my fic, so please review! And I'm willing to take up beta readers at this moment. See ya soon!


	2. You'll Be The End Of Me

**02. You'll Be The End Of Me**

Kaiba was filled with such bliss the moment the limousine came to a halt, giving him the chance to change out of these filthy clothes and take a long shower. But for the moment he had to take care of his unconscious troublemaker. A big part of him simply wanted to have the boy sobered up so he could be subconscious for when Kaiba pushed him off the top of a ten story building. Even though the CEO knew that was too dramatic and was not his style, he couldn't help but be angry over the fact his lap had been used as a barf bag.

The driver rushed out of his seat and pulled open Kaiba's door, unable to keep his nose from cringing over the unpleasant scent pervading off the two males. His master stepped out of the car, surprisingly carrying the blonde in his arms with him. It was the first time the employee had ever seen a human side to the male since he was such a ruthless and serious business man. But the look on his face was not that of a merciless tyrant, instead it was the gentle sincerity of a worried soul.

"Get the limousine cleaned out." He requested sternly, his eyes hardening over the man as he closed the car door behind him. Kaiba would not give the man a chance to believe he had grown soft over this, when in fact he should have been cussing his head off over the fact that he was still covered in someone else's lunch. Not to mention he had dressed for a special occasion, which were usually expensive and rare attire.

Kaiba gazed down at the sleeping male in his arms, calm and quiet as if he were just an innocent child. It annoyed Kaiba to no end, that Jounouchi would probably no remember any of this when Kaiba himself wouldn't be able to forget it. This had to be the most humiliating day of his life, though there were only a few people around for it. It was only then that he was thankful Otogi hadn't been around, he would never live it down if the raven haired male found out.

Speaking of Otogi, he would have to come up with the proper payback for the cheating jerk. Of course Kaiba would never be so mediocre as to vandalize anything of Otogi's, at the least he would make sure the male had his punishment in the same manner the crime had been presented. Though even that thought was belittling of Kaiba. As if he would simply sleep with some random stranger to get back at Otogi, such tactics were beneath him.

For the briefest of moments Kaiba found himself staring at Jounouchi as he thought of that. Realizing that he had unmistakably considered sleeping with the blonde, brought the definite color of pink to his cheeks. Surely he wouldn't take advantage of the intoxicated teen to satisfy his thirst for revenge, not to mention Jounouchi owed him some type of payment for his clothes and limousine.

"Seto!" Suddenly came the ecstatic yell of his brother as he threw open the door. He had no doubly been looking out of his bedroom window for Kaiba's return when he knew he was suppose to be asleep by the time his brother got home. But Mokuba rarely listened to his brother anyway. "How was-?!" The boy was quickly cut off when he took in the sight before him.

An unconscious male was in Kaiba's arms and he didn't look to be all that healthy at the moment. And the most noticeable thing was the putrid smell coming off them both and the odd stains that Mokuba was all too sure he didn't want to know were. It would be redundant to ask his brother now how his evening went since the scene alone gave Mokuba a pretty good clue.

"What are you doing up Mokuba?" Kaiba asked, somewhat irritated for his brow was twitching in an impatient manner. "You bed time was two hours ago." He said sharply. It wished just this once Mokuba had went to bed on time, then at least he could avoid having to explain this situation to the curious kid.

"I wanted to know how it went." Mokuba explained, a little drawn back now that he could sense Kaiba's frustration and anger seeping through. Mokuba stepped back, widening the door and allowing his brother to walk in. His inquisitive eyes fell upon the unconscious blonde again. "Seto, who's that?" He asked. The only people he knew Seto to let in were Otogi and business associates and this boy didn't look to be someone Seto worked with.

Seto sighed in dismay, he couldn't ignore his brother, but he didn't want to have to answer either. "It's a friend." He lied, groaning before starting for his room. Already this idiot had caused him so much trouble, what other misfortune was to beseech him now that this blonde jinx had stepped or rather stumbled into his life.

Mokuba of course didn't believe Kaiba's tale, but wasn't about to point it out for he would be in more trouble. He merely accepted that answer for now and would bring it up later. For now he had to rush off to bed before Seto could give him any more dangerous looks. As the young teen ran off to his room, he couldn't help but smile some. Seto had finally showed some compassion to someone other than family, maybe there would be a chance he could get a real friend. Mokuba, himself, didn't trust that Otogi character, so he didn't consider that guy to count.

"I swear when he wakes up I'm going to crush him." Kaiba muttered under breath as he carefully joggled the teen in one hand and turned the door knob with his other hand. Quickly he leaned against the door, pushing it back, before locking it. The first and most important thing he could think of was to clean the blonde up. There was no way Kaiba would tend to him with Katsuya smelling and looking like this.

Pushing open the bathroom door, Seto walked over to the large shower just in the corner of the bathroom. There was no way in hell he was going to give his bothersome guest a bath. If Jounouchi was going to get cleaned up, he was going to do so himself, for Kaiba was no one's lackey. Gently setting the blonde down on the titled floor of the shower, Seto straightened up, giving a broad smirk.

Without any care for the cruelty of his act, Kaiba hurriedly turned on the cold water. Immediately a spray of freezing water came rushing down onto the unconscious male, soaking his clothes and hair as the droplets collided with his face. "Rise and shine puking beauty!" Seto nearly sung, the self-satisfied smirk still present on his lips as he watched the pleasing scene. One would think it was uncalled for seeing as how Jounouchi was still very much intoxicated, but Kaiba's resentment for the account in the limousine had yet to die down. If he was to help the blonde, he would at least get some sort of pay back one way or another.

Slowly, auburn eyes fluttered open in time to be showered with the cold moisture. "What the hell...?" Jounouchi groaned softly, his head turning to avoid some of the icy spray. He could only bring himself to sit up half way, most of his weight supported on his elbows. He faced Kaiba still in a stupefied daze. "Where am I?" He asked, glancing over the highly ornate bathroom. Even if he was drunk out of his mind, he could recognize he was not at home. After all who actually had crystal shower heads and knobs with large decorative mirrors above the sink in their bathroom.

Finally satisfied with the boy's state, Kaiba turned off the water. "You're at my home. I would have gladly taken you to your own home, but you were too out of it to tell me where you lived." He explained, annoyed that he had to repeat this to the blonde when he had already told himself that was the only reason this punk was here.

The full extent of Kaiba's words had yet to sink in for the out of it blonde. The only thing Jounouchi seemed to notice, was the odd coloring all over the CEO's pants, which he was sure was not there when he met Kaiba at the club. He raised his finger weakly and pointed to the spot. "What happened?" He mumbled, his eyes failing to look Kaiba straight in the face.

As if a switch had just be taken to Kaiba's backside, he stumbled forward in disbelief. How could Jounouchi have forgotten what happened just minutes ago? Irritated by this new knowledge, Kaiba growled loudly. "You happened to me!" He so obviously stated, his hands rising to his hips. "How about you do everyone a favor and stay out of the clubs until you can learn to hold your liquor." He nearly snarled. His impatience had long ago left him and he was not so easily calmed with Jounouchi's dumb act.

The explanation seemed to embarrass the blonde some for the next second his own cheeks had grown red with realization. Temporarily, Seto was stunned by the breath-taking sight. How could anyone manage to look so innocent and sexy at the same time when blushing?! This easily frustrated Kaiba since he had been thinking things he shouldn't have in this one night than he had in an entire year. He couldn't wait to kick this blonde out onto the streets, then at least he would have his pride and dignity still intact.

"Forget it, let's just get you cleaned up." Seto sighed, annoyingly pulling back his hair. He stepped forward and held a hand out for the blonde, who hesitantly took it. With Kaiba's help, Jou managed to stand up on his own two feet again. It was obvious his motor skills were still on vacation by the way he swayed every few seconds. Already Seto was dreading the morning to come for surely Katsuya would have a serious migraine and would be chuckling till lunchtime.

Seeing as how his coordination was off, Seto decided he would have no other choice but to assist the young teen in everything that involved moving in some complex manner, which included getting undressed. The uneasiness settled into the pit of his stomach as he slowly started to lift up the boy's white, blue striped shirt above his head. And soon enough a pang hit him right in the groin as two slightly perked, pink nipples made themselves visible.

If not for Jounouchi's intoxication, he probably would have been able to see the struggling expression on Kaiba as if he was holding himself back from making a terrible mistake. With all his might, Katsuya tried to stand his ground as his head slipped out of the hole in his shirt, his arms soon falling. He was met with a swift, cool gust of air that softly nipped his moistened flesh. Subconsciously he shivered and nearly clung to the brunet before him. He had thought nothing of the action, but the same could not be said for Kaiba as he stiffened with such close contact to the naked flesh.

Pulling self together quick enough, Seto tossed the shirt onto the floor and nervously yet invisibly, started to undo the other's pants. He had been expecting a harsh objection when he heard Jounouchi suddenly speak, but to his surprise that was not the words that left such beautiful lips. "You know ya don't have ta do this." Katsuya replied quietly, whether it was embarrassment or the liquor finally wearing off, his jumpiness in conversation had decreased. "I don't want charity." He explained.

Kaiba was insulted by the suggestion. "Who said I was doing this out of sympathy?" He lashed out though keeping his volume under control. "Hell, I don't care if you think this is charity or not, I'm just doing this because its disgraceful how you dirty up the streets." He defended. As if he really cared about the well being of this great society. He was a liar and a lecher. "Who knows what you would have done if I left you there to disturb the peace?" Kaiba gloated, a playful smirk oddly coming to his lips.

"Shut up!" Jounouchi quickly yelled back, his expression displaying a childish anger that simply made all the more cute and desirable to the brunet. "I'm not just some punk you know!" He objected, pushing back from Kaiba some, but still not enough so the male could not reach his pants. Seto simply chuckled over the blonde's argument, he had to admit it was rather fun to tease the lad. And the look on his face the moment Kaiba released his belt and zipper, finally pulling down the offensive fabric, was absolutely priceless.

"And I suppose you are going to tell me you aren't some lame brain duelist as well?" Seto mocked, his smirk widening as he recalled what the boy had been arguing about earlier today. "You look like an amateur to me, and I have a keen eye for rating duelist."

This statement seemed to fill Jounouchi with a furious flame. "I'm an expert duelist! I'll kick ya ass so bad you will be begging me to take you as my apprentice!" The blonde hollered, his attention finally away from his presently naked situation. But Kaiba had to do something to distract his own attention from the naked beauty before him, and if that meant aggravating that very guest, then he would do so.

"Sure, sure." The CEO dismissed with a wave of his had as he finally rose to his feet. "I'll believe that when you don't need someone else dragging you scrawny ass home." With that said, Seto shoved the blonde back farther into the shower and quickly turned back on the cold water.

Echoing throughout the room suddenly was the loud yelp of the unprepared blonde as he was washed over by the freezing water. "Why the hell did you do that, you ass?!" He argued, his eye brows furrowed in anger. But such a face was no threat to Seto Kaiba, he only chuckled proudly at the amusing sight of a stumping blonde who seemed more awake and somber now that the cold rain of reality came over him. "Fuck this, I hate your hospitality." He grumbled, crossing his arms in an immature fit, which merely brought Kaiba into more harmonious laughter.

"Clean up while I get you some clothes for the night." He snickered, turning around and heading for the door. He paused in the door way as he heard the pouting blonde mumble an audible 'stupid jerk and his freezing showers'. A long hand clapped itself over Kaiba's mouth as he kept himself from breaking out into more intimidating laughter. He quickly rushed out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

He took a deep breath, trying to ease his amused soul and clear his thoughts. How easily he had allowed himself to show emotion and enjoyment. This has never happened before, surely the blonde wasn't that comforting to be around. The best he could do at the moment was tell himself it was only allowed to happen because of what he found out about Otogi.

Reminding himself of his duty, Seto started to search through his closet for pajamas that would fit the young male showering in his bathroom at the moment. Occasionally his mind drifting back to the naked blonde, probably lathering himself in soaps with nice warm water beating down his amazing form. luckily he was able to shake himself out of it long enough to fit a pair of white, silk, pajama bottoms that would probably fit the blonde well. Considering Kaiba was only a few inches taller than Jou.

Just as he stepped out of his closet he had the phone ring. With a exhausted sigh, Kaiba reached over and picked it up. He only gave a few people his home phone number so it had to be important. "Hello?" He replied, clutching Jou's pajamas for the night close to him as he sat on the bed. It was then he realized he had yet to change out of his clothing, which dearly need to be thrown away and burned. So he set the pajamas down and started to undress himself.

"Hi Seto baby." Coed the oh so sensual voice of his now 'ex'. "Sorry about all of our space lately, it seems I have some free time tomorrow. I would be glad to meet up with you." Otogi replied. Kaiba sneered at the suggestion, now that he knew the truth, that was the last thing on his mind. But he was not ready to let Otogi know he found out just yet. He would first deliver is retribution upon the cheating Casanova.

"I'm not too sure, I might have something come up tomorrow." Seto chirped most convincingly as he smirked. Though the only thing he could actually see himself doing was aggravating the blonde before taking him back home, then he would be left alone again. "But I'm sure I can make some space for you." He inwardly snickered at his own sneakiness.

"Seto..." The blonde angel abruptly walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a tan towel wrapped around his tiny waist. Immediately Kaiba found himself astounded by such beauty. Jounouchi looked simply edible dripping head to toe with silky wet locks sticking to the nape of his neck and above his clear honey colored eyes. Seto had nearly completely forgot Otogi was just on the other line during his silence.

"Seto?" Otogi repeated in worry. He was sure he had just heard another voice in the room, but many it was just his guilty conscience making a fool of him.

"Oh, sorry, that was just Mokuba." He lied quickly. "I have to go right now, speak with you later." Seto rushed before hanging up. That was too close. He didn't want Otogi getting any ideas ahead of time. Kaiba sternly turned back to the clueless sandy blonde standing in his doorway. "What is it now?" He asked.

"Who was that?" Jounouchi asked suddenly, not acknowledging Kaiba's question in the least. He walked over to the side of the bed just in time to be handed the silk pajama bottoms.

"Nobody that concerns you." Seto quickly retorted, finishing stripping down to his boxers. "Sleep in those for tonight." He suggested before heading over to the bathroom. If he stayed in there a moment longer he would need a cold shower himself yet not for the same reasons he made Jounouchi take one. Kaiba rushed behind the safety of the bathroom door just as he noticed Jounouchi removing his towel to get dressed. Honestly the blonde must have been missing a few brain cells or he was just really comfortable getting undressed in front of others.

Taking a deep sigh after an hour of a relaxing shower, Kaiba finally stepped out of the bathroom. That was all he needed to settle down after a stressful day like that. His mind was refreshed and ready for rest, so he barely noticed the hill beneath his blankets as he walked over to his closet. After dressing in his favorite, silky blue pajamas, Seto turned off the lights. "Finally time to wine down." He moaned as he lifted the blankets back to climb in, but instantly he was distracted from the act.

Damn it all to hell! Why did he have to rescue such an attractive male?

Softly hugging one of the many pillows on his bed, was the peacefully sleeping Jou. His legs and arms were crossed tightly around the fluffy item; Seto was briefly envious of it. Kaiba decided picking out those white pajama bottoms were the best decision he had ever made for they clung tightly at the blonde's waist and loosened at his legs enough to ride up and reveal such supple limbs. Not to mention his chest was still uncovered and glowing soft in the moonlight. It had taken all of Kaiba's inner resistance not to ravish the male then and there as he climbed beneath the blankets.

Why hadn't he simply told the boy to take on of the guest rooms? Plan and simple...this was incredibly hot! There was several moments of complete silence as Seto only stared across from him at the lightly breathing Jou. If not for that pillow catch in a head lock, Seto would probably have been the one the teen would be hugging at the moment. That thought alone, made the brunet's cheeks burn.

Kaiba was unable to pull his eyes away from his sleeping beauty for nearly a hour. It was then that he decided he couldn't very well get any sleep this way, so he climbed back out of bed, grabbing a pillow. He tossed the pillow at the foot of the bed and folded back the covers on the opposite side before settling in that way. Hopefully he would have better luck catching some Z's if he wasn't able to look at the heavenly face.

Seto sighed disappointedly as he flopped his pillow into comfortableness. He should have taken heed to the warnings this morning instead of doubting the possibility of something going wrong. For crying out loud he couldn't even sleep in his own bed! If not for Otogi, this all wouldn't be happening. He would find a way to get back at his crossed lover. But it was time to sleep, that much he was sure of. His eyes slowly drifted close as the soft chirping of nightly creatures and the quite breathing of the male at his feet were the only sounds within the room.

Seto had almost grasped the surface of sleep when he was suddenly snatched back into reality with one simple action. His eyes flew open and he turned sharply to look at the other end of the bed. Miraculously, the pillow that had been so entangled in Jounouchi's embrace had slipped away and now the sand y blonde was squeezing Kaiba's leg. The action was innocent enough, yet rose just awkwardness in Seto, to have those soft hands hold on to him like this. Try as Kaiba may, he couldn't ignore the touch as he settled back down into his spot. Every now and then the embrace tightened and he found himself farther from sleep than he had previously been.

"I'm in hell..." Kaiba murmured, closing his eyes again to attempt sleep once more. It was obvious this was going to be one of the longest nights he has ever had. But what did he do to deserve this? He wasn't the one to cheat on his boyfriend or go out drinking illegally, yet he was the only one being punished for a crime in which he didn't commit. The worst thing was all he could think about was wanting to hold the other in return. Curse his fickle desires. He convinced himself tomorrow he would no longer put up with these weak emotions. If he didn't, surely Jou would become his down fall.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Yay, I finished another wonderful chapter, I hope you liked this one as well. Hopefully I will be able to finish the third chapter as quickly as I did this one. I still can't believe I wrote this whole chapter in just two hours, usually it takes me much longer, lol. Anyway I would like to thanks those who reviewed! I appreciate all of your kind words. I have a goal for this fic as I do for all of my others- to at least have 100 reviews before it ends. So far so good. I will see you soon, I hope


	3. Easy Enough For You To Say

**03. Easy Enough For You To Say**

The night progressed slowly, those hours seemed like merely a second in the ever present time of eternity. Jounouchi may had stopped groping his feet every few moments but that was the least of Kaiba's worries. For in order to stop his accidental clutching, Jounouchi had simply locked his arms and legs around Seto's one limb. This all would have been fine and dandy for the CEO, if his leg hasn't so heavily being pulled between Katsuya's thighs and against his crotch. Kaiba had never been so relieved to see the first rays of light greet him. Thanks to the morning's light shinning in Jounouchi's face, causing him to turn onto his other side, Kaiba would have never been sent free and finally allowed to get his much desired sleep.

Sadly enough, his blissful hours of rest were disturbed the moment Seto sensed a bizarre presence, as if someone was watching him. Just awhile longer in this lingering presence, Kaiba finally forced himself to open his eyes. But the moment he viewed the waking world, he nearly rolled off the bed in surprise. Staring directly at him the moment of consciousness was none other than Mokuba himself, kneeled down at the foot of the bed.

"Mokuba! Don't scare me like that!" Seto wailed in defense, his hand comfortingly clapped over his rapidly beating heart. He hated most of Mokuba's wake up calls. On holidays like Christmas, Kaiba would rudely be woken up with a dancing, pouncing, ball of energy jumping on his bed repeatedly. Such days made Seto look forward to weekends when Mokuba slept in. Growling at the curious face still gazing at him, Seto sat up fully, brushing back his mangled stands of hair. "What do you want?" He asked more aggressively than he was accustomed to being this time of the morning. But he had every right to be hostile, considering he only got two hours of sleep. And being a successful CEO required he get plenty of sleep so his mind would be refreshed for business.

Mokuba had the nerve to give such a proud smile. "I just wanted to make sure he was still alive." Mokuba pointed to the pleasantly sleeping blonde. "I'm sure you would have scared him to death with your morning breath and grumpy face." the boy teased, making a look that was purely appalling, implying Kaiba's appearance every morning.

"Shut up!" Seto moaned, grabbing his pillow and tossing it over his head. "Maybe I wouldn't look that way if you went to bed on time instead of staying up to pester me endlessly." He mumbled against the comfy blankets. He was more vexed by the prideful laughter of his brother the next second.

Finally Mokuba stopped mocking his brother. "So what are you going to do with him? Can we keep him? I've always wanted a real playmate." Mokuba questioned with a giggle.

Kaiba instinctively turned on his side to get a cleat view of the sleeping Jounouchi. He had wished all of yesterday was simply a dream, but he knew better than to believe that luck would smile upon him. "I'm not sure. I suppose I should just take him home." He sighed. His mind couldn't be happier to have the troublesome male gone, but his heart knew everything would go back to normal, with the exception of his relationship with Otogi, the moment Jounouchi left. "I'm sure his family is worried sick about him." He sighed, recalling Jounouchi's mention of a sister. And for a brief moment Kaiba imagined a young blonde girl sobbing over the disappearance of her brother. The thought made him sympathize with his decision. He could just as easily picture Mokuba crying over his disappearance as well.

Mokuba seemed especially disappointed with Seto's decision, after all it was the first time in a long while that they had an actual guest over. But so quickly his brother was trying to get rid of him. "Can he at least stay for today?" Mokuba pleaded, his eyes cunningly turning watery and big, an act he had perfected with years of practice. But Kaiba simply laughed at the display. for he had built up his own immunity to it.

"I think that is manageable unless he doesn't want to stay." Kaiba gave in despite his upper hand before. in the quickest of moments, Mokuba's expression brightened.

"Thanks Seto." He chirped happily, when standing up something else came to mind. "He'll probably be hungry when he wakes up." Mokuba explained obviously, "let's make him breakfast!" He proclaimed without his brother's approval. Kaiba sighed and nodded. He should know better than anyone that Jounouchi needed food, seeing as how his lunch ended up in Seto's lap.

"Well we better get started than." Kaiba chuckled. He pushed his weight back up to step out of bed. He thought against the idea of getting dressed just yet for work. Sapphire eyes browsed over the stillness of his room, the newly raised sun gleaming perfectly at an angel on the angelic face of the sandy haired guest. How stunning he simply looked basking in the morning light, his expression that of a pacified infant. It nearly took all Kaiba's strength to turn away and walk out the door, reminding him all the more of his pathetic and sensitive atmosphere since he had met Jounouchi. Softly he closed the bedroom door behind him and stepped down the long hallway toward the kitchen.

Mokuba had examined his brother's peculiar behavior, he knew better then to ignore just a change. But he wondered exactly what was causing Seto to look over other's in a new light. "Hey Seto, can I help with the waffles?!" He asked excitedly, drawing his brother from whatever thoughts that had him under a spell.

"Uh, sure." Seto replied, having been brought back from his dreaming. He looked through the cabinets for ingredients to make breakfast for the sleeping blonde. He only hoped Jounouchi appreciated all he was doing for him.

**.:Xx...X...xX:.**

Back inside the room, a shifting of blankets was a clear sign Kaiba's guest was just waking. Jounouchi turned his head to the side and reluctantly struggled one eye open. Groaning sleepily he looked over toward the alarm clock on the nightstand beside the bed. '7:46' it blinked continuously in red, signaling him to wake up. He gave it a minute or two to sink in and then shot up in the bed. "Crap! I'm going to be late!" He yelled, tossing his sheets aside so he could make a quick escape. But the moment he attempted such a rushed motion, he flopped back against the bed moaning painfully. "Ah, what the hell?!" He whined. Instinctively his hand went up to caressed his throbbing head.

It felt as though someone took an ax to his head. But Katsuya could barely fathom why his head was aching so much. he lingered in his pain awhile longer before finally sitting back up. Unfortunately he was prepared for the sight before him. Surely he couldn't be at home. Last time he checked his walls weren't painted this beautiful shade of white and his carpet was not this elegant a blue. In matter of fact, he didn't even have curtains, like the almost translucent light blue ones hanging over a large glass door leading out to a balcony.

"Where am I?" He asked out loud, his neck straining as he turned every which way. He clutched to the sheets beneath him in worry, but quickly refrained for the action as he realized even the sheets of the bed were made of a soft Egyptian cotton. There was no doubt he was no longer home, but how did he get in such an extravagant place.

And as if he had just been whacked with a bag of bricks, Jounouchi got fragments of the previous night. Since Otogi and Honda were so kind as to abandon him there at the club, he thought of nothing better to do than engage in some friendly competition with some guy. But everything after that was simply a blur. Jounouchi moaned lightly as he rubbed his head furiously, suddenly regretting the idea of drinking. He knew he wouldn't here the end of this from Yugi and Anzu. They always seemed to care so much about what he did with his life. Anzu no doubt would pester him about how he learned things about drugs and alcohol from school. And his come back would be the usual, he didn't listen during class.

He flopped back onto the bed, closing his eyes. If only he could remember what happened last night after he got totally wasted. The mystery of not knowing constantly itched at the back of his head. At a moment like this the only thing that came to mind was getting his thoughts together out loud. "Alright...I got drunk, that's a definite check, and now I'm at someone's house..." Suddenly his eyes fluttered open in surprise. "I couldn't have!" He exclaimed in worry. Surely he hadn't...but there was no other reasonable explanation for being in someone else's home.

Jounouchi hadn't the time to meditate more on the options for the door to the bedroom was slowly being pushed open. The blonde swiftly sat up, grabbed a pillow and chucked at toward the door just as someone walked in. There was no way in hell he was going to stay here with a rapist. "You asshole!" He yelled, jumping off the bed, forgetting to whine over his head ache, and started to grab more of the hundreds of pillows along the bed.

Kaiba hadn't the time to dodge the flying item coming toward him with a tray of food now in his hands. Lucky it only hit his face, otherwise his efforts would have been in vain and Jou might have been dead by now. He growled irritably as he walked in and set the food down on one of the smart tables in the corner. "What's the meaning of this?" He asked, trying to keep his anger to a minimum. Though it was pretty hard when Jounouchi seemed to always be making things hard for him.

Unfortunately, Kaiba didn't get an answer before an entire army of pillows were thrown at him. "What type of pervert are you?!" Jou yelled, throwing the pillows every which way, regardless if he was hitting Seto or not. "You don't take drunk teens and bring them home to have your way with them!" He speculated.

Immediately Seto went stiff with Jounouchi's outburst. Surely he couldn't have forgotten 'everything' that happened last night. Finally frustrated to the point of straggling the boy, Kaiba raced over to Jounouchi, quickly tackling the boy back down to the bed so he would stop his mindless attacking. "Listen you idiot, I didn-" he was unable to complete his explanation before another pillow was lunched into his face from close range. "Urgh! Stop with the throwing already!" He hollered.

"Get the hell off me!" Jounouchi shouted back, flailing his arms and legs aimlessly in the air, trying to knock Kaiba off of him. But the CEO held on tighter, managing to pin down Jou's wrist. "Let go of me you bastard!" The blonde exclaimed, struggling beneath Seto all the more. For a brief moment Kaiba couldn't deny how simply arousing it was to have the younger male wiggling beneath him in such a matter and he always did favor people with a feisty side. Jounouchi was certainly feisty enough.

Such time to cherish such close contact was quickly diminished as Mokuba came bursting into the room, his eyes wide with surprise and excitement. Seto could only imagine the crazy ideas going on in his brother's head. "Hey no fair! I want to play dog pile!" He exclaimed. And before the two older boys knew it, Mokuba had raced over and jumped on top of Seto.

"Mokuba, get off, we're not playing!" Kaiba shouted, finding extremely difficult to breath now that his brother had taken the liberty in joining in on the 'fun'. But Jounouchi was the one to feel the true extent of breathlessness now that he beneath two males, and still struggling for his life.

"Get the hell off me!" He yelled loudly, giving Kaiba one serious head ach. It seemed the blonde would not be quite no matter what he said or did, so there was only one possible way Seto could think to shut the boy up. "If you don't-" As if on cue, the entire atmosphere changed and everything had gone quite.

The honey colored eyes had never been so wide as he was looking into two closed lids before him. Jounouchi had the greatest urge to scream, but even that wouldn't get through with Kaiba's lips pressed s heavily against his. Though the action was forced, never before had Jou felt such intentionally soft lips. The teen was still flabbergasted when Seto slowly parted from him.

"There-" Kaiba was just about to praise his work over silencing the rowdy teen, but oh had he regretted it the moment Jounouchi's knee budded into his groin purposely. Kaiba's face had never been twisted in so much pain as he rolled off onto the floor, cupping his crotch tightly. "Mercy to Yami, you fucking asshole!" He cussed, his eyes glued shut and his lips pursed angrily and sadly together.

"That's what you get!" Jou exclaimed, sitting up and glowering at the brunet rolling and writhing around on the floor in pain. His gaze turned dangerously to Mokuba, who instinctively stiffened with fear and stepped back. He didn't want to end up like his brother, and he wasn't all too anxious to comfort Kaiba at the moment.

"What the hell?!" Kaiba hollered, his voice cracking beneath tears that threatened to escape. If he was never able to impregnate a woman he would certainly kill Jounouchi off. "I didn't sleep with you idiot, you fucking passed out in my car while I was driving you home!" Seto explained, not in the best of moods when the burning in his groin had finally subsided only leaving an irritating stinging.

A look of pure stupidity was evident on Jounouchi's face as he heard the other's words. Maybe he had acted a little too hastily.

**.:Xx...X...xX:.**

Jounouchi had to admit it was hard to eat knowing menacing blue eyes were glaring at him since he had started. But that eerie feeling didn't keep the hungry teen from scoffing down his food like there was no tomorrow. He did feel rather bad about what he had down to the male presently sitting across the room with his arms cross and daggers in his eyes. But what was he suppose to do, he certainly wasn't going to make the problem all better.

Kaiba sighed upsettingly as he heard his brother's distinct giggling as he sat at the foot of the bed in front of Jounouchi. Obvious no one cared over his condition, for the moment Mokuba told Jou they had made him breakfast, the teen had simply started eating. But Kaiba planned to keep his distance from the murderous blonde, reason why he was currently sitting in the far corner of the room.

"Man you really knocked ten years off of Seto's life." Mokuba teased, supporting his head on his palms as he leaned forward. His eyes curved happily as he watched the blonde stuff unbelievable amounts of food into that black hole he called a mouth. Jounouchi didn't seem to mind the boy watching him as he ate, so Mokuba just continued. "But you should have seen him last night when you threw up on him." The boy giggled, causing Kaiba's brow to twitched vexingly. Why was he the only one that saw humor in this whole situation, Kaiba wondered.

The softest hint of pink scaled across Jou's cheeks as Mokuba explained. It was not all to polite to mention such things as he ate, and no doubt Kaiba was finding all of this annoying. His golden eyes occasional snuck in a glance or two at the brunet madly steaming over in the corner. He could swear there was fume coming from the male's lips. Jounouchi nearly jumped as Seto finally spoke. "Mokuba don't you have school to get ready for." He suggested, his voice laced with hidden evil and resentment. His voice sent a death chilling shiver down both boys spines and Mokuba quickly left the room without so much as another embarrassing comment about his brother.

That reminded Jounouchi, he had to go to school too. Since today was Tuesday, maybe it wasn't the best of ideas for him to go to the club with Honda and Otogi on a school night. Though he had no idea he would get drunk, have a hangover and be at someone else's house. But he couldn't very fell leave and make it on time anyway. Not to mention he wasn't even sure where his clothes were, he was still in the comfortable pajama bottoms Kaiba had given him last night. And he was pretty sure he wouldn't want to wear his clothes if they hadn't been washed yet.

The bedroom door closed slowly and Jou suddenly no longer had an appetite anymore. He whimpered softly to himself as he set his fork down. There was an feeling that his death was imminent. "Ummm..." He felt the need to say something, but was all too nervous when Kaiba was glaring at him like that. "Look I'm sorry Kaiba, I didn't think-"

"That's right you didn't think!" Seto quickly snapped back. A pinch of sadness could be felt as he heard Jounouchi call him by his last name. He almost missed how 'Seto' rolled off the male's beautiful lips last night. "And I suppose you weren't thinking either when you decided to get drunk." Kaiba hissed, standing up and walking over to the bed. he came crashing down onto the mattress, immediately scaring Jou as he scooted all the way back into the head board.

"I didn't plan on getting wasted." Jounouchi mumbled, his bottom lip extending as he crossed his arms. His pouting came to an unexpected halt and his eyes turned misty with remorse. "I really am sorry about...it...and puking on you." He muttered. "I'm actually grateful you got me out of there and let me stay over last night." Though he couldn't remember a moment of it.

"Don't mention it..." Kaiba sighs. For a second his eyes turned cold again, "really don't mention it. If word got about any of this, I would be ruin."

A heart warming chuckle escaped the blonde's lips and made Kaiba refrain from his previous anger. How could he manage to hold out his ruthless, serious demeanor when such a beauty looked so cheerful at the moment? "I just want to ask you something..." Jounouchi quieted down. Intently Kaiba listened, ready to answer anything the blonde may ask. "Did...did we...you know-screw?" He murmured, his eyes looking hopeful and helpless al at the same time.

The most slyest of smirks came to Kaiba's lips and an evil gleam showed in his sapphire eyes. "Actually, you are one hell of a screamer." He teased. "It was a good thing Mokuba's room is five rooms down." Oh the humiliation. Katsuya's face had never been so red before. Surely every cell in his face had popped. Kaiba was soon unable to hold out the joke before giving a strong but playful laugh. "No, we didn't." He chuckled. "Believe me, if we were to fuck, it wouldn't be while you were too drunk out of your mind to remember. Though I'm sure you would remember any night you spent with me regardless of intoxication." Seto gloated.

Jounouchi was relieved to hear that. A timid smile pressed at the corner of his lips, but Kaiba could easily tell the reaction didn't come from a happy realization. "I'm glad. But..." Seto's brows furrowed in suspicion as he awaited the blonde to explain. "That was my first kiss..." He replied shamefully.

How was Seto suppose to respond to that?! he couldn't very take it back, he just stole the boy's first kiss! Though that fact all together was unbelievable to Kaiba, he would have thought Jounouchi had plenty opportunities for that. Though the CEO did feel some regret, he could not help but cheer in his mind. Rather for having been Jounouchi's first kiss and that he got another point on his side of revenge. Taking someone's first kiss seemed worthy enough to excuse the barfing, but in Kaiba's mind nothing would make up for the nutcracker.

"I suppose I should be sorry too, that it was taken under such conditions." He confessed, though Jou wasn't stupid enough to over look the fact that Kaiba said he 'should' not that he was. "The least I can do is make it up to you." He suggested.

Jounouchi's brow quirked up in suspicion. The offer sounded a little too sketchy for his taste. "How do you plan on doing that?" He asked, his voice skeptical.

For the first time since his arrival, Jounouchi saw a sincere smile on Kaiba's lips and was nearly aw stroked. "Like this..." Kaiba leaned over, cupping Jou's chin in his index finger and thumb. He guided the lovely face toward him, his eyes closing as he neared the blonde, and Jounouchi following suit. In the most tender of kisses, Kaiba pressed his lips to the sandy haired angel. For what was mere seconds seemed like hours of the prolonged kiss. Though Kaiba had made the advance, it was his heart that was pounding immensely and his own cheeks that burned pleasurably. He questioned all of these reactions for he had never felt them when he kissed Otogi.

"Seto! Jounouchi!" Mokuba came crashing in, throwing the door opened excitedly. He blinked suddenly as he noticed how simply out of breath his brother was, sitting five feet away from Jounouchi, who was also flushed in the face. he scratched his head for one perplexing moment. "I just wanted to know Jounouchi around before I headed off to school." He finally said. And without Jounouchi acknowledgement, Mokuba jerked the teen up by the arm and dragged him out of the room. "Seto said you could stay over today, so I want to get you a tour!" He exclaimed.

"Mokuba, you can't skip school, I'll just give Jou a tour, and you can play with him as soon as you get back." Kaiba advised, earning himself a sadden groan from his younger brother. Mokuba sorrowfully nodded, releasing Jounouchi's hand and walking off slowly to the door.

Finally he was gone, and Kaiba had the urge to laugh. They were nearly caught by his brother and he wasn't at all prepared to explain such a thing to Mokuba just yet. For years now he had been avoiding talking about such things with his brother, but with Jou around he might just have to reconsider that plan. "So shall we start?" he asked the daze blonde. He, himself, was anxious to show the blonde around his home. After all it was rare he had such guest that he actually wanted to give a tour to. He couldn't but get the feeling Jounouchi was different from allot of people. Though he was timid when it came to certain discussions, he had his own unique flame that turned Kaiba on.

"Sure." Jou agreed, following after Kaiba into the large, unexplored mansion. Who knows what adventures awaited him here? Or rather what mistunes were to befall upon Kaiba?

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Thanks to all of you who reviewed so far. I suppose the reviews are coming in slow because the fic only has a few chapters, but that won't be for long at this rate I look forward to what you all have to say! Reviews are my energy source for typing, lol. So see you all soon!


	4. It's Time For A Change

**04. It's Time For A Change**

If not for Jounouchi's childish excitement the moment Seto told him he would be giving him a tour of his mansion, Seto would have thought this whole thing to be easy. But it seems it was going to be allot harder to even maintain a serious look when the blonde looked so happy. Did big houses always impress the simple people this easily, Kaiba could not help but wonder. He had even taken notice to the extra step in Jounouchi's walk as they headed down the hall. To suppress the sudden queasiness he felt, Kaiba took a deep breath. he was sure it was last night's sleepless hours that effected him so badly.

"Alright, there will be no need for me to show you any of the guest rooms." He stated, hoping to give Jou the clue he needed to notice that he was never really going to stay here again if Kaiba had something to do about it. He couldn't risk having this troublesome teen around when he already had Mokuba to take care of.

Jounouchi seemed to except Kaiba claim. "You probably have too many of those to tour in one day." He chuckled, the original meaning going right over his head. He shuffled happily ahead of the CEO and glanced down each hallway as they passed it.

And still the sickness in Kaiba's stomach had yet to settle. Though something helped alleviate the pain for awhile. He couldn't keep his aqua blue eyes off the firm ass moving along ahead of him. But suddenly realizing he was glaring so intently, Kaiba slapped himself. This boy made him lose his cool too easily for Seto's comfort.

"Here's the first room of our little trip." Kaiba announced, pushing open the hard oak door and revealing a heavily supplied mini library. The room appeared to be two stories alone, with shelves of books stacked high upon each other and a rolling latter against the side. "You can find just about any book that you find fancy in; I liked to be diverse in my reading." He explained.

A sly smile appeared on Kaiba's lips as he watched the sudden agape jaw of his blonde guest and how his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. It was too amusing watching this teen react. Jounouchi was all impulses and reflex. It was hard enough for Seto to believe anything the blonde did was carefully thought through. And if it was, may he be stroke with lightening where he stand.

seeing as how his guest was too stunned or rather baffled to respond, Kaiba had to escort him out. Somehow he got the feeling Jounouchi wasn't all that impressed by the size of the library but just the fact that he even had a library in his home.

"This is my office, which you are to never enter at any time in your life." Seto said sternly. he kept the door open for only a moment longer and finally closed it. he didn't want Jounouchi getting too use to it's appearance for he would never see it again.

"Man, Mokuba must be really bummed you bring work home with you." Jounouchi finally said, his voice sounding almost sympathetic. "He's probably lucky to see you come home at all, but to have you hang out only in your office and library is a little sad."

Seto took immediate defense to that comment and did his best to contain a growl. "I'm a businessman and if Mokuba wants to keep living here, he manages to accept my busy schedule. And don't get the idea that I never play with him or anything. I know very well how important it is for him to have a childhood before being exposed to the real world." Seto knew his words were affective when a visible shiver came down the blonde's spine. He hadn't thought his tone was that harsh, then again he always seemed to have a bigger affect on those new to him.

"Before we see the next room, I must warn you. What you are about to see is explicit and not appropriate for children under the age of eighteen." Kaiba monologue, his brows furrowing seriously. With a warning like that Jounouchi had to have thought Kaiba had his own private porn room or something.

The brunet slowly opened the door and revealed the lord of all messes. Jounouchi's expression instantly dropped to disbelief. Before him was a room filled to the brim with the newest of toys, games, and electronics. The large bed was barely visible as well as the floor. It was amazing that none of the items were broken or damaged, just carelessly left where they were probably played with. Jounouchi turned back to Kaiba, his eyes flat with sarcasm.

"Mokuba's room, I'm guessing." Kaiba solemnly nodded. "Oh, come on moneybags! This room isn't so bad!" Jounouchi suddenly broke the sound barrier with his loud out burst. Sure he more than anyone understood humor, but Kaiba's tease was a little dramatic even for him. "Shoot, if I were a kid living in this house, with this money, my room would be ten times worse."

"Sure, sure." Seto excused, waving his had while rolling his eyes. He quickly closed the door again. "I hardly believe you even you could do that much damage to a room that is cleaned by the maids everyday." And again with Jou's eyes popping out. "Of course I've had to assign them to clean it every week because they demanded more pay if they were risky their lives." And instinctively Kaiba twitched when he heard an unattractive snort from the blonde.

"Now here's a room even you may like." Kaiba smirked as he lead Jounouchi down the hall.

"Hell yeah! This is what I'm talkin 'bout!" Jou exclaimed, his arms flailing in the air. All this to be expected to Seto, Jounouchi was so predictable.

He had shown the boy their living room. Inside was a 42 inch plasma TV, courtesy of Mokuba's begging, with surround sound and a stereo system that topped all of the classic music artists. Mokuba's countless game systems were hooked up as well and waiting to be played with.

"Hey Seto, let's play!" Jou suggested excitedly. He raced over to the TV, not even getting Kaiba's permission and grabbing a brunch of games he would like to play. Jou was amazed to see Mokuba even had a driving simulator. "Want to race? Can you work a stick?" Jounouchi asked, holding up the game.

Kaiba's smirk widened. "Actually I work well with sticks." A deviant gleam in his eye proved to hide a different meaning. "As much I would love to play with you, we have to finish up this tour so I can get back to work." He chuckled when he heard Jounouchi's disappointed moaning.

Reluctantly, Jou rose to his feet. But the room went silent the moment his stomach started to growl loudly. The slightly embarrassed blonde grinded ruefully as he noticed Kaiba's irritated expression. "Sorry, but I am kinda hungry." He laughed.

"How can you be hungry? You just ate breakfast an hour or two ago." Kaiba pointed out, his calmness wavering as he thought he might just have to feed this boy every hour to shut him up.

"But that's a long time!" Jou whined. "I'm a growing teen, which means I should eat regularly." He cackled, rubbing his now anxious and aching stomach.

"I know it; feed a pup once and it will be expecting you to feed it again." Seto remarked with a sigh.

"Hey, I'm not dog!" The blonde interjected. His defense was ignored as Kaiba headed off into the kitchen.

"Fine, you can have whatever you can make." Seto smirked again, knowing this would be a hard task for the teen. He just got the feeling Jou ate nothing but fast food. But to his surprise, Jounouchi was not at all fazed by the rule and simply started to raid the cabinets looking for the best etible foods. "I hoep you can cook, because I'm not helping you what so ever." Kaiba gloated.

The CEO settled himself on the counter as he watched Jou scramble across the kitchen in search of pots and silverware. He was bemused over how easily the blonde stumbled in his rushing every now and then. And he was even more entertained by watching Jou out in unusual amounts of ingredients in the food he was making. That much salt and hot sauce couldn't be healthy, Kaiba thought. He looked forward to Jou's complaining later on how his stomach hurt. On the other hand Kaiba was not looking forward to any methods in which Jou would have to rid that toxic food. Giving thrown up on again was not on his itinerary.

Jounouchi was glowing as he prepared his own meal. He truly believed it would be a work of the gods. He set the large pot of soup like substance on the heated stove and pulled himself up to sit beside Kaiba on the counter. "Just wait, it's going to be delicious." He gloated. "I'll even let you be my official taste tester." Jou chuckled. "But don't think I'll replace your chef."

Oh, don't worry. I won't dream of it." Kaiba held back a taunting laugh. He knew better than Jou, and that food was not going to be what the blonde expected. "So don't quite your day job."

"I don't have a job. Are you crazy?! I'm not wasting a moment of my important life working behind some cash register taking orders from some snotty nosed brats." Jou laughed, throwing his head back.

Kaiba was more amused by the fact Jou admitted the only job he would be able to get was working at some minimum wage fast food restaurant. "Oh, is that so? Well then are you expecting your sister and parents to provide for you until retirement?"

"Shizuka?" Jounouchi replied in surprise. He barely recalled mentioning her to Kaiba before, but then he was reminded he was rather out of it last night. "Actually, I only live with my dad." He explained. His eyes softened in what seemed to be remorse as he recalled his small family. "My parents divorced and my mom to my younger sister with her."

There goes Kaiba's big mouth! The brunet had felt regretful over mentioning it when it brought up such a sad tale. "I'm sorry to hear that." He whispered lightly, his own eyes falling to the titled kitchen floor. He could vaguely imagine a life separated from Mokuba, after all he had to fight for him and his brother to get adopted by the same person.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Jou cheered up a little. "At least she got to be with the better parent." He chuckled. "I know mom is being good to her and has a great job to support her. My dad's not all bad though, he just gets his priorities mixed up. And when he puts leisure or work, its hard for him to maintain a good job. He has been bugging me for quite some time to get a job myself, but I have school." Jounouchi finally sighed.

In a way, Kaiba wanted to help Jou out, but he couldn't think of a way without making it seem like total charity. And from their previous discussion, he knew Jounouchi would not accept charity of any kind. "I could find you a job where you only had second shift and the pay isn't bad." He offered, his gaze finally meeting Jou's.

"No, that's fine." Jounouchi denied. "I can find work on my own." Jou knew Kaiba had already helped him so much, so he couldn't possibly accept such an offer. He smiled warmly, hoping to ease the CEO's concern over him. But such a fake grin could not last when Jou looked into those kind sapphire eyes that looked back at him.

"Then let me know, anything I can do to help." Kaiba insisted. It wasn't till now that he realized his gaze was intense with worry and the blonde had noticed for his own expression was filled with surprise. Kaiba leaned closer as if Jou had an invisible orbit in which he was caught in. His eyes slowly closing as he neared lightly trembling pink lips.

"Seto, it's ready!" Jounouchi suddenly cheered, picking up a ladle and scooping up a decent amount and shoving it into Kaiba's pursed lips. "How does it taste?" He giggled.

Kaiba was hardly in a laughing mood, as his eyes suddenly widened. He had been cursing himself for the short while over almost giving into the urge to kiss the blonde, thank good his idiotic innocence interrupted him. Jerking the spoon from his mouth, Kaiba swallowed hard. Oh how he regretted that as well!

The gooey liquid slowly slid down his throat like Pepto-Bismol and cake batter. His face immediately turning a sickly green as he covered his mouth to keep from puking. 'Oh gods! It actually went down my throat!' Kaiba leaned over toward the sink beside him and tried his best to spit out the disgusting chemicals Jou called food. "Ah! That's is horrible!" He yelled, not able to keep his normal suave character when such a toxic substance was forced into his mouth.

Jounouchi sweat dropped and gave a soft laugh now that Kaiba was cradling his stomach as he rocked over the sink. "Maybe I put into too much peppers." He thought out loud. But Jou nearly fell back off the counter when Kaiba's head jerked back toward, an evil glare in his eyes. "Now, now Seto! Don't be mad!" Jou begged, waving his hands in defense.

"Don't be mad?!" Kaiba repeated. "You just tried to kill me!" He snarled. "I've never tasted such an appalling thing. I advise you never cook again, for the good of the people and the environment." Seto hissed. He jumped off the counter and grabbed the large pot filled with the sickly red and purple soup. He shoved the pot into the sink and poured it all out and turned on the garbage disposal.

Jounouchi fearfully slid off the counter and was about to make a mad dash to the door. He knew his life was in danger. Surprisingly, Kaiba just sighed in relief as the last of the food was washed away into the pipes.

"I probably going to have to change the pipes because of that acid concoction." He turned back to Jou, his eyes still promising death. "If you are so hungry, I'm going to get take out. You stay here." He ordered. "If so much as attempt another meal while I'm gone, I swear it will be your last. Whether it be the food or me that kills you." With that said, Kaiba rushed back to his room to get dressed.

His opinion was Jou needed charity for food if he was so desperate as to make such a meal with the intent to actually eat it. Kaiba rushed out the door and into his limo before Jou had time to object.

Seto had never been so relieved to wait in a line at the local Chinese food restaurant. Despite how greasy their food tended to be, it was a whole lot better over anything Jou could cook. As he waited, he couldn't help but over hear the worried squealing of a girl sitting at one of the tables. His eyes sneakily glanced over to the table and to his surprise he recognized the girl.

A girl with short brown hair was speaking so cautiously with a smaller boy with the most bizarre hairdo Kaiba had ever seen. With them was another male with...Otogi?! This drew in Kaiba's full attention as he slipped away to get closer and hear their conversation.

"Honda, me and Yugi looked around all day, but we couldn't find Jou." The girl nearly cried.

"He wasn't even at school today. I'm worried you guys." The smallest blonde boy whimpered, his hands fiddling with his chopsticks.

"You two were the last ones with him, right?" The girl Kaiba had food out was Anzu, questioned.

Kaiba's eyes hardened he was slowly pulling the pieces together. They all thought Jounouchi was missing when in fact he was at Kaiba's house.

"We looked too, but we lost him in the crowd at the club last night." Honda explained. Seto's eyes widened. So they were Jou's friends that ditched him at the club last night. He didn't even know Otogi had real friends, much less went out with them.

"Maybe he got sick last night and just stayed home all day." Otogi offered his opinion. "We should run by there next and see if he's still there."

Kaiba's blood was boiling at the thought. Otogi actually seemed concerned when it was in fact his fault the blonde disappeared. And by the looks of it, him and his little 'boyfriend' hadn't told the rest of their friends they were to busy getting it on in the bathroom to care about Jounouchi.

Seto found no more interest in their conversation, plus his food was now ready. He rushed back to the counter and paid for the meal before making his way back to his limousine. The entire drive back home, his driver was fearfully avoiding any speaking for he could sense the young CEO steaming in his seat.

"Jou, I'm back." He announced walking into the house. He stepped into the kitchen as was partially satisfied with seeing it was as he had left it when leaving. Of course that meant that Jounouchi neither made the effort to cook or clean. And he wasn't even in the kitchen anymore.

Kaiba sighed as he knew there was only one possible place the blonde could be. He came into the game room and did all he could to avoid smiling sincerely as he saw Jou happily playing video games with Mokuba. it looks like Mokuba got home and took the chance to play with Jounouchi as he had wanted. Te two hysterical boys were too drawn into their battling they hadn't noticed Seto's presence.

With a smirk, the brunet sat on the couch behind them and waited for the match to end before making himself known. He was amused to see Mokuba had beaten Jou, and the blonde was now demanding a rematch. "Will you two stop arguing long enough to eat." He chuckled.

Both boys nearly jumped as they heard Kaiba's voice suddenly. "Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed, racing over and hugging his brother lovingly. "I kicked Jou's butt eleven times in a row while you were gone." He bragged.

"No he didn't!" Jou quickly interrupted, stomping over to the couch and sitting on the other side of Kaiba. "My controller was malfunctioning." He lied.

Kaiba laughed whole heartedly and finally pried Mokuba's arms from around him. He turned off the video games and turned the channel. It had been so long since he had watched actual TV, so he was nearly completely clueless when they were talking about previous episodes or news. "You two eat up, okay?" He handed each boy their meals as they nodded.

"Hey Seto. Why did you get take out today?" Mokuba asked. It was rare Kaiba ever had them eat anything other than meals prepared by their chef or that he cooked himself. But to have his brother give in to all those times he said public foods will kill you, was quite a surprise.

Seto chuckled softly. It looks like desperate times called for desperate measures. If not for Jounouchi's cooking and hunger, he would have just cooked himself. Then that would have meant he had to go back on his words to Jou about cooking himself. And he certainly didn't want to seem like a person who's words meant nothing. Kaiba was just about to answer when Jou beat him to it.

"It's my fault. I nearly killed Seto with my cooking." He laughed proudly, which surprised Kaiba. Why would be so proud knowing he screwed up his entire digestive system with that soup. Kaiba would have at least thought he would be ashamed or still sorry. But those feelings were no where visible on the teen's face as he gave a goofy smile.

Mokuba smiled as well. "Then can you cook more often Jou?" He asked. Kaiba growled angrily over this. It seems like no one cared over the fact that he was used as the taste-testing guinea pig for all Jou's meals.

"Sure Mokuba." Jounouchi laughed.

Kaiba sighed. Looks like that really didn't care. How he hated being ignored. "Please don't." He mumbled. "I don't think my stomach can handle any more of your creations. I'd like to live to be at least forty." Seto complained, earning him laughter from both boys. He managed to smile for the reason alone as the boys continued to secretly mock him. This would probably be the only time he allowed any one to tease him like this. But unlike what he was going to do to Mokuba, Kaiba was going to make Jou pay for his cooking and his stupidity. He may have forgiven the puking and eventually the fighting, but never the mockery. No one made a fool of the Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba industries.

Odd as it was, the evening was actually calming for Kaiba. He had almost forgotten entirely about what he found out at the restaurant. His mind enjoyed Mokuba and Jou's little arguments during diner, it was so cute seeing Jou trying to redeem himself to a kid.

Unfortunately the two had warn themselves out with their constant bickering. Kaiba wasn't as pleased when he found both exhausted boys now leaning on each of his shoulders in a restful slumber. It rather annoyed him since he was the only one awake and caught in the middle. But a part of him found the scene to actually be cute. He almost didn't have the hear to wake up Jou and tell him he needed to get back home before his father called the police in search of him.

"Aww, do I have to go?" The blonde whined, half dazed with sleep as he switched to laying his head on the arm of the couch.

"Yes, you do." Kaiba chuckled. He stood up carefully, making sure not to wake up Mokuba. He tugged on Jou's arm and pulled the tired teen on his feet. "I won't be accused of kidnapping. I most certainly won't put up with another sleepless night because you decided to spend the night." He teased. Though Jou didn't know how hard it was for Kaiba to sleep, he still walked with Kaiba to the door.

The ride to Jounouchi's home was a quite one, neither finding the words to start up a friend conversation again. But as the car finally came to a halt, Jou urged himself to speak. "I'll see you again, right?" He asked, pushing open the door and stepping out.

Kaiba rather dreaded the question. He had realized long ago that he liked having Jounouchi around, but there was always the chance he would be caught by the media and this would damage his reputation, not to mention if Otogi found out, it wouldn't end well either. But why should he care about all of that, it was his life and who his decision.

"Sure, I think that can be arranged." He smirked. "Just make sure you eat before you ever come over." He chuckled. His heart suddenly fluttered as Jounouchi's face sparkled with a beautiful smile. Oh why had he given in so easily?! He watched he excited blonde pranced over to his front door, waving one final time and then disappeared into the safety of his home. "I'm really turning soft because of you Jou." He sighed.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Oh, please tell me you liked it! I think it was so cute! I really want to know what you think, so don't be afraid to review. Plus I'm getting disappointed over how little reviews I get for this fic, and yet its my favorite one writing. Well I shall see you all soon-


	5. Blue Eyed Avenger

**05. Blue Eyed Avenger**

Jounouchi became enchanted by Kaiba's touch, he would just as easily become an addict of such affection as he was for the guy himself. Grinding Kaiba's lean body against his more viciously, putting so much friction next to smooth hot skin, drove the two mad. Kaiba went so far as to quickly grabbed Jou's rear, firmly squeezing a cheek in his hand; drawing a soft moan from his dance partner.

Despite how absolutely blissful Jou's moans were, Kaiba silenced the boy with a kiss. Unlike before, his lips pressed desperately to Jounouchi's, overlapping and devouring the soft folds of skin. The blonde just as passionately returned the kiss, presenting a battle for dominance as they still danced. Kaiba, of course, won the dispute with his eager tongue often groping Jou's. But time only prevented them to kiss for so long without air. Both were panting fast after drawing apart, and began to sweat bullets, as Jounouchi snaked his fingers through Kaiba's hair. He got shivers and prickling goose bumps every time his angel touched him. The brunet was furious with himself for ever having hidden his feelings before, by playing the cruel admirer, but now he could be satisfied with Jou returning his feelings.

Kaiba's hand urgently went for the hem of his love's shirt and skillfully lifted it above his head. "I will make you mine Jou..." He moaned seductively into the other's ear, his hands slipping down the perfectly sculpted form to the bands of his pants. Slowly he started tug the fabric down the other's legs until...

"Jou! Get your lazy butt up, you are going to be late for school!" Mr. Katsuya's voice roared from just down the hall. His volume immediately forced Jou from his dreaming as he shot up in bed frantically.

"What the-?!" He gasped. He quickly cupped his head and groaned distastefully. Surely there had to be a better way to wake in the morning. Jou pushed back his hair and grew frustrated with the realization that I had all been a dream. "Damn it. There's something wrong with me." He whined. Since when was Seto Kaiba haunting his very dreams?

Ever since the first day he met the guy, he had been plagued with these annoying illusions. Though it had only been two days since their last meeting, there hadn't been a moment Jou didn't think about the brunet. Before he was convinced it was just form his child like admiration for his new 'friend', though there was no sign that Kaiba thought of him as a friend in return. But he was now clear they these dreams portrayed a deeper relationship than friendship. As much as Jou hated to admit it, he might actually like Seto. But the last he checked, he had the hots for girls, so why the sudden change?

"Jounouchi! Get out of bed!" His father yelled the next moment, quickly startling the boy as he jumped right of bed.

It was obvious he didn't have the time to worry about that at the moment. But he was sure this wouldn't be the end of his dreams. He occasionally daydreamed in class, which was sure to bring forth the thoughts again, though against his will.

Swiftly he made his way to his closet and rummaged through his clothes, throwing the unnecessary clothing around the room. He eventually found his blue uniform for school and didn't bother to brush his teeth as he horridly pulled the pants over his clean boxers and rushed out the door as he pulled on his shirt and coat. He zoomed down the flight of stairs leading to his untidy apartment room and through the front entrance. He would have to make a quick shortcut along the way if he hoped to get to class on time.

But Jounouchi saw no point in going to class today. Truth was he had stayed home those two days he got back, simply because he wasn't ready to face the world again after his realization. He had stay in bed most of that time, and it was kind of his dad to call the school and tell them he was sick. Of course he did get a severe lecture about his absence about the day he spent went Kaiba, but Jou had long ago master the art of tuning out his dad. His only thing to fear was the millions of questions his friends were sure to ask him.

**.:Xx...X...xX:.**

"Jou, where have you been?!" Honda asked hysterically. He quickly took his seat beside this best friend at the cafe table. He had been dying to ask all day as they sat in class, but he never got opportunity until now.

"Yeah, Jounouchi, you've missed three days of school. We were beginning to think you were kidnapped or killed." Anzu explain, her eyes twisted with worry and relief. It was hard for her to keep everyone in line when they were going crazy over Jou's disappearance. And she liked having things under control.

Yugi, unlike the rest, was simply at ease because he knew Jounouchi was alright and safe. So he didn't bombard his dear friend with countless un answerable questions.

Jou sighed, how was he going to start this unfortunate tale. "Well I kinda got wasted at the club." He chuckled, trying to loosen the tense atmosphere. "But some guy helped me out before I could get myself in anymore trouble." He explained.

So far the tale sounded believable if not decent. But of course Honda was a little remorseful for he knew if Otogi hadn't insisted the leave him for a while, then maybe this never would have happened.

"What guy?" Honda asked. At the most he would like to thank the person, unless there was something more Jou was not telling them about this avenger.

Jou wasn't too sure if he should mention Kaiba's name. After all the CEO kept saying if anyone found out his reputation would be tarnished. "He's just some rich guy." He answered back with a nervous, half hearted smile. " He's pretty nice considering I threw up on him, kicked him in the balls and nearly poisoned him." He found himself laughing at the incidents two days ago. He was still surprised how kind Seto had been to him after all that. Any one else would have left him back on the streets or done him in themselves.

Jou stopped laughing long enough to notice the sudden silence among the gang. He looked around the table and was baffled by everyone's expression. As if they were all worried over something they knew that he didn't.

"Um...Jou, did this guy by chance take you home?" Anzu asked carefully.

Jou's eyes widened, surely they didn't think Kaiba was only nice to him because he got 'something' he wanted. "Well yeah, cause I passed out, but nothing happened if that's what you're thinking." He quickly interjected. "He's not like that!" Jou tried to portray sincerity but it was hard when his friends were so skeptical of the situation at hand.

"Well if you are sure this guy isn't a predator Jou." Yugi replied, also trying his best to so understanding of the blonde's words.

But just as Jounouchi was about to thank his accepting friend, a furious blur came rushing over to the group. Their eyes quickly snapped onto the foaming raven haired Dungeon Dice Master.

"Someone's out to fucking get me!" He yelled. Other eyes were drawn to the disturbing scene as the male slammed his fist onto the cafe table.

"Otogi-koi what's wrong?" Honda asked. He couldn't help but worry over his boyfriend's unusual anger. Few things were able to make Otogi mad, he was usually so calm and collect about things. But it must have been bad if he was this frustrated.

"I'll tell you what's fucking wrong. Some prissy asshole frozen all of my accounts, rigged my stocks, paid off my driver to not drive me, not to mention the entire limo service. And to top that, all the stuff in my house miraculously vanished because my security system was cut off." Otogi hissed, his eyes gleaming with death and destruction. Even his breathing was slow and ragged as if he was ready to pounce on the next moving thing.

"Who in the world would do all that?!" Honda gasped. He knew Otogi was a pretty ruthless guy in business but he never thought his rivals would go so far as to ruin his entire life. "What did you do?"

"Absolutely nothing. I swear this has to all be some sick joke. I want to see the TV cameras now!" He demanded, flopping down into an empty seat roughly. He crossed his arms, and the gang was sure they had saw the flowers wilt wherever he looked.

"So you down have a place to stay and the money to get a new one?" Honda asked worriedly. "You can stay with me until this whole thing blows over." He assured his lover, placing his had comfortingly on Otogi's shoulder. "I'm sure its just a technical error, banks mess up all the time and so do stocks. And your security was liable to fail." Honda surely explained, confident in his own understanding.

Huffing, and seemingly giving into the other's words, Otogi I finally took a deep breath. "You may be right. But I'm still going to check this all out and find who is screwing me over. Someone with serious connections and a lot of money is responsible for this." He sneered. There were plenty successful businesses here, but only one person who could do all of this in the course of two days if not shorter. But why would 'he' do this? It couldn't be. Surely Kaiba wasn't that angry for him not making time for him.

Jounouchi for one, wasn't all too interested in Otogi's complaining. His mind tended to drift off to a subject he had nearly neglected this morning. The promise of coming over to Kaiba's again was still fresh on his mind. But he had yet to see the brunet again and he had no idea where Kaiba lived. Jou cursed the fact he didn't take notes when he had the chance, but he was tired or either drunk.

Sighing softly, Jou pressed his chin into the palm of his hand as he rested his elbow on the table. Yugi was the only one to notice Jou's eyes had not been so intensely staring at Otogi in his ranting. "Jou, is something wrong?" he asked softly, not wanting to draw the attention of the others.

Quickly be drawn from his thoughts, Jou looked toward Yugi nervously. "Oh, nah, I'm fine. Just thinking." He explained. He gave a small smile and stood up from his seat. "I might head on home now." He excused himself from the table and headed for the table. Just as he made his way to the side walk, he surprised to find his shorter friend following quickly behind.

"Jou, you can tell me," Yugi replied. "I know it's about him, right?"

Honey colored eyes widened and Jou jerked his head away to hide the sudden blush rushing to his cheeks. Why the hell was he blushing?! Yugi had only said he was thinking about him, he didn't know exactly what though. Jou slowly nodded, until he forced himself to speak. "Yeah, actually it is. I think something's wrong with me Yug."

"Why?" Came the soft voice of his beloved best friend.

"I-i...dream about this guy. And it's not the normal stuff. And whenever I'm not busy with something I go back to thinking about him. It's weird, I've only none him a day, but I don't want to forget him. I was actually hoping to see him again soon." Jou admitted. His palms awkwardly felt sweaty now and his throat had long ago went dry. It baffled the sandy blonde on how he grew so nervous just speaking about Kaiba, yet when he was really around the male he felt so at ease.

Yugi's sudden laughter is all it took to draw back Jou's normally defensive and impulsive side as he raised his fist. "Calm down Jou, there's nothing wrong with you. I think you just have a crush." He laughed.

"A crush?!" Jou burst out. "But we are both dudes!" Was his immediate answer. "I'm not gay Yug!"

"I never said you were, but a crush is a crush." Yugi stopped his chuckling and didn't use much of an effort to show his sincere side again. "I think it's cool you finally find someone you like. At least you've gone out of your older women stage." Yugi smiled. "Mai was a nice girl but is on the road too much. That's not quite requirements of a stable relationship. And this guy did save you right?" Jou nodded, his eyes big and clueless. "Well that means he liked you enough to help you out. And if he let you stay over than maybe he can actually put up with your whimsical personality."

"Thanks Yug, I think you might be right." A warm, confident smile spread to Jou's lips. "Maybe it would work out, but I'm still not gay." Jou made sure to add the last part before Yugi could say it.

"Great, well I probably should be heading back to Grandpa's shop and help close for the night." Yugi implied his farewell. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, so keep safe walking home."

"Don't worry about me." Jou laughed as he waved his friend off. Reluctant as he was to going home, he thought it was better than listening to Otogi ramble on and on about his own misfortunes when everyone else wasn't as rich as him.

Heedless and carefree, Jou walked down the newly darkened sidewalks. Night was beginning to set in and all the street lights were just starting to cut on. This night was usually unfortunate, considering night is when Domino City lost most of its charm and safety. Jounouchi stepped more frequently ahead, keeping his eyes in front of him so not to run into any trouble. Though he was more concerned with Yugi's condition, after all anyone would mistake him for a child and target him.

But Jou regretted that thought immediately as he suddenly found himself jerked into an alleyway. He hadn't the time to say a word before a pair of arms pinned him to the brick wall just behind. "Hand over your money punk!" Came a horse, almost slurred yell.

Despite the uncomfortable bruising he was developing from the hard grip, Jou cringed his nose in reaction to another pain. "Why? For you can by yourself a Tic-Tac?" He answered back in disgust.

"Cut the wise cracks kid, or else we'll get rough with you." the man threatened. Him and his partner tightened their hold, pushing Jou farther into the hard wall.

"Lucky me." Jou smiled. "I ain't got no money on me. You gonna knock me unconscious now? It'll sure as hell save me from your bad breath." He teased. Even during times like these, Jou had encouraged himself through tricks and jokes. How else was he expected to survive a whole like this? Might as well take the pain like a man and make fun of it while you do.

"Why you-?!" As much as Jou would have liked to have kept his impassive charade, he was able to keep from gasping in pain as the man's fist thrust itself into his gut. He cringed forward, almost stumbling out of the man's arms. "Want some more? Or are you finally going to play nice?" Came the assured cackling of his assaulter.

Jou sneered angrily and did the only thing he knew possible with his arms pinned. He shoved his knee into the other man's balls. Thanks to Kaiba, he knew his aim was pretty decent and his attack was effective. His attacked stammered back a few steps, his hands cupping the aching flesh.

"You fucking brat!" The other male yelled. He threw Jou to the other wall so that he was now behind him. "You're going to pay for that!" He grabbed Jou's head and slammed it into the other brick wall, ignoring the loud screams erupting from the boy. Jou winced, mainly because the blood from his injured fore head was running over his eyes. But he wasn't given the chance to wipe it away before he was pulled right back and punched in the face.

Jou was quickly kicked to the ground. His beating had allowed his first attacker time enough to recover and now he joined in on the fun. They both rapidly started stumping on Jou's stomach. His cries for help meant nothing to them, but wad heard none the less.

As if some angel finally answered his prays, the two men were suddenly forced aside. Jou couldn't clearly see with his blurry vision and through the darkness, and his ears were ringing from the head trauma. He laid there almost unconscious as he could feel the ground beneath him rattling with footsteps, three pairs of feet.

"Jou!" He vaguely heard his name as the ringing slowly faded. That voice almost sounded familiar. "Damn it, I'll take you to the hospital." Came a frustrated, yet panting voice.

Jou's head bobbled to the side as his almost motionless form was swept up into strong, recognizable arms. He forced his weary eyes to look up at the man who had no doubly saved...again. "Seto?" He whispered weakly.

How could he forget that silky, straight brown hair? Or the perfect figures in his face. The gorgeous sapphire eyes were all too familiar, yet Jou had never recalled seeing them this sad looking.

Kaiba shuffled back into his limousine and ordered his driver to take them to the hospital quickly. He cradled the nearly unconscious boy in his arms, worry filling him. If not for his recognizing Jou's yells from inside his car, he would have just looked over the person getting beat to death. He nearly cursed himself for thinking about driving away. Had he learned nothing from the last time he helped someone? That the person he helped was actually someone he found himself caring for without guilt of duty.

"You are always getting yourself in trouble you idiot." Kaiba moaned. He brushed back the damp, blood stained hair just before pressing his lips softly to Jou's forehead. "I won't let you out of my sight again, I promise." He whispered. At the moment it seemed like the perfect thing to say, but inside he knew it was the first time he felt like this for anyone other than Mokuba. The thought made him scared...had he changed completely?

"I-I'm fine...really..." Jou struggled to say, his eyes still closed peacefully as if he were asleep. "My head only hurts."

"Are you kidding me?! They beat the crap out of you, you're going to the hospital." Seto hissed. There was no way he was going to let Jou die because of his own stupidity. It was no longer his decision if he should go or not, since it was his own stupid fault for getting into this in the first place.

"But..."

"No buts." Kaiba interjected sternly. "What were you thinking?! You know how dangerous the allies can be at night. You should have been going home."

"I was..." Jou wasn't much in the mood for arguing, so he would answer Kaiba best he could. But he wasn't even sure if his words were coming out as he had thought them up in his head. So maybe he did take a pretty bad beating, but he use to be in his own gangs until he met Yugi, why hadn't he been use to it yet?

"You are hopeless." Seto sighed. "I swear if I hadn't seen you naked myself, I would have thought you were a girl." He managed to joke, though his voice had the tone of a serious statement.

Jou, being the jumpy, opposing teen he was, thought Kaiba had meant it. "Shut up! I am not!" He shouted, at least he thought he was shouting it. it was a surprise he even heard Kaiba's reply, much less understand it. If not for him being conscious this very moment he would have been sure all his blood was spilling into his head, making it all the more harder to think.

"Oh really?" Kaiba chuckled. "That's pretty hard to believe. You are like the world's easiest push over pansy." He chuckled. Despite how cruel it sounded, Kaiba was really trying to help lighten the mood. But he only succeeded in making Jou blush.

"I'm no pansy! Just cause I like you doesn't mean I'm a queer!" Jou blurted out. Unfortunately those were the only words he caught himself saying and instantly regretted them. His hands flew over to cup his mouth and he turned his head away from Kaiba. "I didn't mean it like that!" He quickly commented. Oh, how he wished he just let himself fall unconscious. Maybe Kaiba would believe it was his head injury that made him say that.

Jou highly doubted it; Kaiba wasn't gullible like him. But Kaiba was easy to anger and upset. And surely being liked by some low class male, would be all too insulting for him. Jounouchi pictured himself being shoved out of the other's lap and into the street while the car was still running. Surprisingly...there was only silence in the room.

Nervously and cautiously, Jou lifted one eye and turned it toward Kaiba. He found himself opening both eyes as he didn't see an angry glare on the CEO's face just a stunned emptiness. Maybe if he was lucky, he could get Kaiba to think he was joking.

"You like me?" Seto repeated, coming out of his daze.

Damn! No such luck for Jou. He timidly nodded. "Well, at least I think I do." He mumbled. This had to be the most embarrassing moment of his entire life. "Are you mad?" Jou willed himself to say. At the that moment, Jou's heart fluttered. Kaiba was actually smiling! At him!

Kaiba shook his head. "I'm not mad." He chuckled. "Just rather shocked...I thought you would hate me."

"Why would I do that? You've only been kind to me." Jou explained. This sounded almost too good to be true. Kaiba wasn't mad with him?! After all he had done to him, and the CEO wasn't offended by his confession?! He had to be in a deadly sleep from his head trauma. Heaven would not be so kind to him after letting him get attacked.

"Well...just about everyone hates me." Kaiba explained, his smile widening. "But I'm really glad you don't. It means I might actually stand a chance."

"What?!" Jou burst out again. So Kaiba liked him too?! "No way?! Stop making fun of me!" Jou demanded, sticking out his tongue. Though he regretted that as well, for he could taste his own blood that was dripping from his head.

Kaiba laughed more. He sat Jou up a little more so their heads were closer together. "As much as I would love to tell you I was, I can't. Sure I thought about what I promised you, and then I thought why should I bother letting you come over again. You're nothing but trouble." He gave a mischief smile. "But then I couldn't stop thinking about you."

He thought himself fortunate for getting what thought was most important done. His revenge on Otogi, and the best part was, his little cheating boyfriend wasn't even sure it was him. Though he was hoping to rub it in his face later.

"Really?" Jounouchi asked, doubtful of Kaiba's words. Why should he believe Kaiba now of all times? If it was all a joke, these newly blossomed feelings would tare him apart.

"Yes, really." Seto flicked the other's nose. "So even when your gone, your a pain in my ass. But..." He leaned forward and slowly pressed his lips on the softly trembling pink ones belonging to his blond angle. It was a chaste kiss, but that was only right from someone who probably couldn't even feel it at the moment. "I rather have you be around and be a pain in the ass."

"What are you saying then?" He had to be sure, Kaiba was saying what he thought he was saying. Jou started repeating a hopeful mantra of chants in his head just for luck.

"I'm saying I want you with me you idiot. I want you to be mine." Seto said slowly, making sure this would stick in Jou's head if nothing else.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Wow, this chapter was really easy for me to write actually. I would have put it up sooner, but I couldn't find the time to type, lol. Well I thank you all for reading and for those who review or reviewed already! You give me so much confidence to keep on! See you all soon.


	6. Don't Toy With Me!

**06. Don't Toy With Me!**

Jou was terrified, stupefied, and just plain mortified. The worry that set in for being in a hospital had long left him, making way for another fear. The fear of the ferocious brunet just outside his door, yelling and cursing at his doctor. It nearly killed Jounouchi alone, having to wake up in a once silent room, by the uproar Kaiba was causing just out side. And it was over the most stupid thing.

Jou understood Kaiba's worry since he had in fact passed out in the car on the way just after Kaiba asked him to be his boyfriend. It was more of shock and realization that the injury that put him away in that sleeping state. But it seems Kaiba had took the reaction for another reason and was personally taking it out on his doctor.

Their conversation was clearly audible to the nervously waiting Jou. The doctor had told Kaiba he was perfectly fine. He had no fatal injuries and he wouldn't suffer much from any brain damage because Kaiba got him here in time. He had one cracked rib, that would mend itself, so there was nothing else the hospital could do for him. And the doctor simply told Kaiba he could be taken home as soon as he woke up. But...

Kaiba didn't overjoyed by Jou's health. He complained that there had to be something wrong with the blond. He yelled at the doctor, telling him the boy wouldn't have blacked out unless there was something wrong and saying that they weren't doing there jobs. He was more concerned with a secret injury suddenly showing up that the doctors had yet to find.

But Jounouchi for one, thought he was well enough to leave. He felt ten time better now that his head was bandaged up and the swelling and the bruising or his face and stomach had gone down for the most part. The only problem he had taken notice of was the constant ringing in his ear from Kaiba's hollering, which could easily give anyone a headache.

A sigh of relief escaped the blonde's lips as Kaiba finally accepted the doctor's claims. He stepped into the room looking angry as hell, but Jou knew it was just unusually sudden compassion for him. Jou figured Kaiba was more mad because he faint during a crucial time in their newly developed relationship. Jou gave a hopeful smile to the CEO that approached his bed.

"I'm fine Seto." Jou tried to convince the stubborn brunet. "I've got roughed up plenty times before and managed to heal on my own." Though Jounouchi was no all willing to tell Kaiba of his gang banging history. It was to early in the relationship to confess past criminal records and rebellious attempts. And since Kaiba was nearly an official in the legal status, it wouldn't be wise to tell him information he could later use if they broke up. Though Jounouchi had yet to find out exactly what Kaiba did, he just knew he made allot of business.

"I don't want to take any chances," Kaiba said sternly. "But I have no charges to leave you in the hospital for, so I'll have to take you home." Kaiba cringed at the thought.

He could visibly see Jou passing out the moment he closed his front door and his bleed spilling onto the floor. The news would report it the next day and Kaiba would be devastated that he and taken the precautions he wanted to before. And then he could picture Jou's friends, though no very much Otogi, worrying if he didn't come to school again. Certainly they would be suspicious of something illegal going on and somehow trace it back to him. Kaiba wasn't to willing to put his company on the line for something so stupid.

"Good, I can't wait to get out of here," Jou laughed. It wasn't that the hospital was very scary in itself, just the people, not to mention the uncomfortably drafty clothes.

Jounouchi pushed back the thick covers, not noticing Kaiba's locked stare to his creamy legs, and draped his legs over the edge of the bed. He scooted off until his feet touched the cold floor and finally lifted himself up. But his body had not allowed him to move so quickly when he took that first step. He stumbled forward suddenly and nearly fell if not for Kaiba's exact reflexes that caught him the next moment.

"Do try not to push yourself Jou," Kaiba replied. He smiled inwardly though at the luck this had made for him. Through Jou's hospital gown he would clearly see a firm, well shaped ass. Kaiba had taken favor in the convenient splits though he was sure he would hate it if he was ever a patient here. Quickly Kaiba slipped his other arm behind Jou and scooped the boy up into his arms.

"Seto, what are you doing?!" The blush that appeared on Jou's cheeks was all too appealing to the brunet as he carried Jou into the bathroom. His eyes trailed over the suspicious taller male as he left the bathroom and returned in seconds with Jou's clothes in hand. "I can dress myself." Jou was quick to add. He was hardly in the mood for a romantic strip tease if that was going on in Kaiba's mind.

"Alright." Kaiba chuckled and set Jou's clothes down beside him. "Fair the well my beloved Jounouchi, I shall be in the hall if you need me." Winking, Kaiba slipped back out of the bathroom and out of the room.

Embarrassment road over the other's face and he was hasty in his dressing. But he did hate having to on his now bloody shirt. There was no way his detergent would clean out these stains, but it wouldn't matter if his dad decided to kill him for them. Wobbly in his standing, it took Jou longer to get dressed than it usually did.

"I'm ready to go," Jou announced as he walked out of his room slowly. Kaiba rushed to his feet and escorted Jounouchi away to his limousine. He was reluctant the entire drive about taking the injured blond home, but he could simply check on him tomorrow if worry continued to bother him.

**.:Xx...X...xX:.**

"Jou, are you okay?" Yugi asked, catching up to his friend that was speedily walking through the hall. When the last bell had rung, he saw Jounouchi out of the class in an instant, which wouldn't have been a surprise on any other day. "You didn't come to gym today? Did you get hurt?" Yugi questioned, his eyes large with worry.

Jounouchi felt the deep dropping in his stomach as he looked at his friend. He hated to see Yugi worried or upset about anything. The guy was just too cute and innocent to be bothered with troublesome things like hat happened to him. Jou couldn't be more relieved after the two showers he took once he got back home. It took too long to wash every bit of blood out of his hair and off his body. He had to throw away one of his best shirts too. But that evident would have given Yugi a heart attack, since the boy was so delicate.

"I'm fine Yug," Jounouchi half lied. Sure he was fine for the most part, but moving at certain angels did reawaken the pain in his stomach. That's why he skipped gym today. Luckily he kept the doctor's note from last night and was excused. This probably had to be the first time he got out of that class legally. Other times he just lied or faked an injury. OS he was amazed they believed him this time.

"You sure?" Yugi questioned again. Until now, he hadn't seen Jounouchi walk this fast all day. Was he that anxious to get away from something...or someone? "What happened last night? I called your house soon as I got grandpa's shop, but no one picked up. I know you would have been home by then."

"Uh...I ran into an old friend," Jou chuckled, rubbing the back of his head gently. If that wasn't a dead give away, then he didn't know what was. Yugi was suspicious but wasn't given the time to figure it out before the rest of the gang suddenly caught up.

"Hey Yugi, Jou! You guys left us early last night." Honda complained, walking beside Jou.

"Yeah, do you know how annoying it is to listen to Honda and Otogi comfort each other?" Anzu argued.

Yugi lightly snickered. "Well you could have left like us Anzu," he kindly informed the pouty girl.

Jou sighed as he listened to the usual arguing that went on between his friends. He smiled lightly though; everything was normal again. They had all nearly forgotten his disappearance and were back to living their daily lives. As they walked out the front entrance of the school, none other than Otogi came running toward them.

Jou had to admit, since the finical mishaps, Otogi has been acting more needy than usual. Jounouchi almost felt bad for him, but he still held a feeling of resentment for anyone who complained when they had great fortune. Not to mention, Jou was still pretty pissed about Otogi and Honda ditching him to go play Hanky Panky. So he ignored the black haired male as he started to talk.

"Jou?" Yugi whispered softly as he was the only one to notice the boy's sudden silence.

To alleviate the smaller teen's worry, Jou gave him his usual careless smile. It seemed to work since Yugi returned his attention back to the other ranting guys. Jou sighed once more, his eyes falling to the ground as they headed down the sidewalk. He couldn't help but wonder what Kaiba was doing right now. Either he was at work or at home getting tortured by Mokuba. The little runt was sure to be angry with him over being late for home again.

But the sudden honking of a car horn immediately scared Jounouchi out of his daydreaming. His head turned side to side quickly in shock, as if the sound was intentionally for him. His honey colored eyes suddenly widened as he saw a certain vehicle parked on the other side of the road. Jou looked around to see if any one else in the gang had noticed, they hadn't.

"Uh, you guys, I just remembered something. My dad wanted me to pick up some groceries on the way home, so I'll see you guys later." Jou hurriedly explained to a baffled audience.

Before either one had a turn to say 'good bye' or 'see ya', Jou had rushed off across the street just as the red like turned on, and slipped into a convince store near the large black limo Jou had spotted earlier. Every looked stupefied, but overcame the confusion. They continued walking, only a few commenting on Jou's sudden farewell. Otogi for one was suspicious about the blonde's behavior and he thought he recognize the limousine parked out near the store Jou had went into.

Otogi slowed his walking and straggled behind the others. He kept his eyes locked on that one spot and just as the gang was about to cross the corner, Otogi saw Jou walk back out of the store with nothing in hand. "Now why would Jou lie about that?" Otogi whispered to himself. But his question was quickly answered as he suddenly saw the door to the limo open wide and Jou slide inside. The Dungeon Dice duelist's eyes were wide with surprise. What rich assed guy would unnaturally pick up one of his more homely of friends?! Something was up that Jou wasn't telling them about and Otogi was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Seto!" The blonde anxiously squeaked as he closed the car door behind him. He slide in close beside the CEO. "Why are you here?"

Kaiba only laughed at first, crossing one leg over the other. "Well that doesn't sound like you are happy over my visit."

"I am!" Jounouchi added hastily. "I just...didn't expect to see you near my school." He held back the blush that wanted to show. Having his new boyfriend pick him up after school just seemed like something off a cheap chick flick, not that Jou minded it at all.

"I was in the area and...I missed you." The older male smirked as Jou finally burst into red. Kaiba slid closer to the nervous blonde, so their thighs were now touching conveniently. He rather liked making Jou nervous and jumpy. And he could swear he saw the teen sweating buckets this very moment over their contact.

"Really?" Jou asked timidly. This hazy ember eyes lowered as he fiddled with his hands, a habit still not yet overcome. Jounouchi was having a hard time believing Kaiba simply wanted to see him again when in fact they had lasted two days without seeing each other. But then again, Kaiba did say he had thought about him the entire time.

"Of course," Kaiba answered back seriously. "But I'm not the only one. Mokuba has been bitching for days now about how his new playmate has abandoned him," The brunet chuckled.

"Oh." Jounouchi didn't know of what to say. He missed playing with Mokuba too, mostly because he had a title to redeem. But he had missed Kaiba more and rather spend alone time with him. Since Jou was completely new to this boyfriend thing, he wanted to make sure they did it right.

"Well? Do you want to come back over?" Kaiba asked obviously. He had grown impatient with Jou's quietness and decided to answer for the blonde. "I'm sure no one will mind you disappearing for another day." He smirked knowingly.

Kaiba had some other plans up his sleeve. Sure he would let Jou have his time to play with Mokuba, but as soon as his brother was asleep, Jou would be all his. There was still the issue of him not being satisfied with the tricks he had played on Otogi so far. Sure the other CEO was finically ruined, but as long as he was still cheating with Jounouchi's block head of a friend, Kaiba's thirst for revenge would not be quenched. He could only imagine how fun it would be to see Otogi's face if he found out Kaiba had been dating if not yet screwing his best friend with full knowledge of their relationship.

"Seto?" Jou suddenly interrupted. "Did you hear me? I said 'I'd love to come over'," he repeated. He found it odd Kaiba had blanked out like that, but he had other matters to worry about now...like kicking Mokuba's ass at racing. A childish grin appeared on Jou's face.

"Great." Kaiba answered back. It looks like he would be getting his way as always. A deviant glint sparkled in Kaiba's eyes as he was more anxious to get home then ever.

**.:Xx...X...xX:.**

"Jou! Seto!" Mokuba screamed, racing down the hallway as he heard the two come in. Either boys had the time to dodge Mokuba's sudden tackle as he latched one arm around each other their necks. "I'm so glad you're here Jou," he squealed, nuzzling his moppy black hair into Jou's cheek as they laid on the floor.

Jou laughed and petted the kid's head. "I happy too Mokuba, but I won't be able to play with you if I'm in a headlock." Jou gasped loudly as Mokuba finally released him.

Kaiba softly shoved his brother off of him as well and sat up. "You better use your time wisely Mokuba, because Jou won't be able to play with you all night," he advised cunningly.

Jou had an awkward feeling in the pit of his stomach as Kaiba said that. But with his hand suddenly being roughly pulled by an anxious game addict, Jou had let the thought slip. Standing to his feet, Jou quickly followed after Mokuba, or rather he was dragged after Mokuba. The boy pulled him away into the living room and near the game system.

"Look Jou, I bought the new Grand Theft Auto game!" The boy exclaimed excitedly, showing off the game.

Jou's eyes widened and his head snapped back to the CEO that had just walked into the room. "What?" Kaiba asked, shrugging his shoulders. "He has been whining about it for the past three days. I wasn't about t o let him buy a Mature rated game, but I wasn't getting work done." Kaiba sighed and sat down the far couch behind the two ecstatic boys.

Jou seemed satisfied with his explanation and quickly returned his attention back to Mokuba. He had never seen the boy so happy before, simply to be showing him how to play the game before he gave Jou a chance. Kaiba was enjoying the adorable scene. He was relieved to have Mokuba play with someone other than Noah. He got the impression their relationship was no longer that of friends. So he made up any excuse he could as to why he wouldn't allow Mokuba to go over there.

But as much as Kaiba loved seeing his brother happy, it was just too frustrating and irritating to watch the boys play for five hours straight. It was already nine and neither boy seemed to show any signs of tiredness, boredom, or stopping. Before Kaiba was going to let them stop when they were ready, but this was ridiculous.

"Alright you two!" He jumped out of his seat, his voice loud and booming. "It's Mokuba's bedtime and Jou if you stare any longer at that game screen I swear your eyes are going to go bad." He warned.

Both childishly moaned and Mokuba saved the game before turning it off. "Come on, Seto. Can I stay up just a little longer? The monster movie marathon starts now and I wanted to see it." The raven haired boy begged, his eyes once more large and needy.

Kaiba for one was annoyed by how Mokuba wanted to stay up 'just a little longer' yet he wanted to watch a marathon that started at nine. "One movie, that's it, but then straight off to bed." He commanded.

"Oh, thank you Seto!" Mokuba raced over and hugged his brother tightly. Kaiba in return hugged him back, but was not so comfortable with it when Jou was stupidly grinning as he watched.

Finally letting go, Mokuba raced over to the TV and changed the channel. He flopped down in the middle of the floor in front of the television screen just as the intro to the movie was starting.

Jou laughed softly as he headed over to the couch where Kaiba was sitting. "You are such a good brother," he complimented. Jounouchi waited for Kaiba to turn off the lights and return to his seat before he scooted closer to the other male. "I wish I was Mokuba." Jou giggled, leaning his head softly on Kaiba's shoulder.

"If you were Mokuba, I might have to seen you away to boarding school. You're already a handful," Kaiba chuckled. He casually slipped his arm around Jou's shoulder, drawing the blonde closer against him.

Even though Kaiba had Otogi as a boyfriend, he had to admit they never did anything like this. Otogi never really liked playing with Mokuba unless it dealt with dueling, but even then he was convinced the kid was too inexperienced to deserve a chance. Kaiba never even held Otogi like this or watched movies with him that didn't end up with them fucking like rabbits. Actually that was the only intimate thing Kaiba remembered them doing, yet still they only kissed on occasions.

Now that he realized it...they never had a real relationship. No wonder Otogi could so easily cheat on him, they had no moral connections or sentimental memories n which to second guess Otogi's decision.

Kaiba glanced down at Jou for the longest moment. The teen was magnificent with the multiple lights of the screen bouncing off his silky blond hair and gorgeous honey colored eyes. He seemed so innocent at this moment as he stared intensely at the movie, his lips parted slightly in wonder. Kaiba found his heart suddenly pounding as he watched the male in his arms. If there was never a time Kaiba was sure he had feeling for Jou, it was this very moment. He would make sure this relationship worked if it was the last thing he did.

It took all of Kaiba's strength to turn his gaze from the beautiful blond. He looked ahead and smiled as he saw Mokuba knocked out on the floor. He was snoring lightly and was cradling himself for warmth. But Kaiba forgot that the moment he felt the grip around his arm tighten. His head bolted to the side as he saw Jou fearfully clinging to him; surely he wasn't this frightened by the movie.

Kaiba inwardly chuckled at the thought. Jou was truly gullible. In attempts to calm the frightened teen, Kaiba placed his hand on the other's waist. He free hand reached over, grabbing the other side of Jou's waist. And softly Kaiba lifted Jou up and set him in his lap. Of course the teen was startled by this stunt for his eyes widened.

"S-seto..." He mumbled innocently. He seemed to calm down as Kaiba wrapped both arms around Jou's waist and pulled him against his chest.

The brunet's eyes widened as he could feel Jou's heart racing against his chest. Was he really that scared, or just really nervous about the position? Kaiba smirked sinisterly as he planned to find out. He took a brief moment to watch Jou's intense captivation by the movie and finally he made his move.

Without much of Jou's approval as well as attention, Kaiba slipped the teen's blue uniform coat off. He smiled as he saw the adorable, milky neck of his soon to be victim. Closing his eyes, Kaiba gently pressed his lips against the back of Jou's neck. The action was quickly acknowledged by a sudden shivering of Jou's spine. A pleasing chuckle went through Kaiba as he felt the other's reaction, but still he was hypnotized by the screen.

Gracefully Kaiba kissed the soft neck again, but just below his previous kiss.

Once more a timid shiver came over the blond. Kaiba kissed the neck again, this time just beneath his second kiss. But Kaiba received no reaction this time, Jou must have noticed now. For the fourth time he kissed the boys neck, he kept his lips there attached to the fine flesh. Kaiba retreated for only a moment and then went lower on his trail, this time sucking the skin as he kissed it. He was rewarded with the soft whimper of his client.

"S-seto? What are you doing?" Jou muttered. He suddenly gasped, his lips parting more as Kaiba licked his neck, going up the trail he had just made. "Seto, please." He begged. "Stop," Jou found it hard to say. His hands had suddenly grown sweaty with Kaiba's attention. What was he doing?!

Kaiba kissed the tender flesh once more before answering. "I haven't eaten all day..." His implication had yet to register in the blonde's head, but Kaiba was sure he would get it soon enough.

Almost as if he were moving in slow motion, Kaiba slid one hand up from Jou's waist and timely beneath his white shirt. Kaiba heard the cute gasp again as his fingers nimbly caressed Jou's stomach. His touches were so soft, Jou had felt no pain from when he was kicked and punched there. But the hand continued to raise, higher and higher until...

"Seto!" Jou whimpered loudly. His eyes quickly squeezed shout and a large amount of red flowed freely into his cheeks.

"Is something wrong, pup?" Kaiba asked with a smirk. He lightly pinched a delicate nipple again, causing Jou to gasp louder. He had none the boy for being impulsive, but this impulsive?!

Jou couldn't care less that Kaiba just called him a dog, for his mind had turned to mush by the gently pinching. Jou fidgeted as the hand started to squeeze his right nipple between Kaiba's thumb and pointer finger. Jou could not long manage whole words as his nipples were pinched, pulled, and teased in random order. His breathing had grown short as his nipples hardened in Kaiba's fingers. Kaiba continued to kiss his and suck his neck as he toyed with Jou's sensitive nipple.

"You didn't answer my question, pup." Kaiba whispered sensually into Jou's ear. His smirk widened as his other hand slid down unlike the first. "Tell me...is there a problem...here?" Kaiba asked, his roaming hand slipping right over the crotch of Jou's pants. Subtly, Kaiba cupped his entire hand over the slowly growing bulge in Jou's pants. He was pleased to see how excited the boy was.

Jou nodded quickly, his eyes closing tighter if it were possible. He whimpered more softly as Kaiba rubbed his arousal. He hissed over the sudden tightness around his member, his pants were not made for this type of stretching. But Kaiba only seemed more entertained by Jou's frustration as he squeezed the hardening bulge.

"Do you want me to make it better?" Kaiba asked, placing yet another soft kiss on Jou's perfect neck. Kaiba was screaming his victory inside his as he saw Jou anxiously nod. "Good...just make sure your not too loud," Kaiba warned. Despite the fact he knew Mokuba was on the floor just in front of them sleeping with his back to them, Kaiba wasn't patient enough to bring this into another room. Plus, Seto Kaiba never turned down a challenge.

With amazing skill, Kaiba managed to unbuckle and unzip Jou's pants. Kaiba was grinning like a hyena after hearing Jou's sudden moan as he slipped his hand beneath the threshold of Jou's underwear. He slowly pulled out the semi-hard member, filling Jou with relief now that he had space to breath. He grabbed the base of Jou's cock and slowly stroked it to the tip. He performed the act several times, earning him various sounds from the sensitive blond. Only problem was, Kaiba himself was getting rather aroused by the sounds Jou made and how the boy bounced in his lap every now and then.

Jou's toes curled as Kaiba's hand covered his entire head. "Please…don't…" He whimpered. Being teased was so unfair, considering it was Kaiba's fault in the first place he had an erection. Stupid horny boyfriend! Jou sure knew how to pick them. He yelped once Kaiba's finger grazed over his slit. The finger circled the tiny opening with careful attention.

"My Jou, you are one naughty house guest, "Kaiba teased. He grinned lightly as he pre-cum discharging from Jou's tip. He got the impression this was also another first he was to steal from Jou.

"S-shut…up…"Jou panted. He placed his hand on Kaiba's arm as the man's other hand started to tease his next nimble. This was cruel and pleasurable torture all in one. Getting a hand job was the last thing on Jou's mind when he came here, but it seems like Kaiba had long ago thought of it, which made Jou rather angry.

"Now, that's not a nice thing to say to your host," Kaiba mocked again. As if to warn the blond, he squeezed the hardened shaft roughly, causing another moan to erupt from Jou's now trembling lips. Kaiba figured Jou was pretty bored with his mouth, so he decided to fix that problem as well. He captured Jou's lips just as the boy was turning his head.

Kaiba more quickly started to pump the stoned cock and tease the other's nipples. Jou groaned more into the kiss, allowing Kaiba the access he needed to plunder the sensual mouth. Kaiba skillfully slid his tongue into Jou's awaiting mouth and started to feel over every nook and cranny of the unsuspecting teen. It wasn't for a while that Jou finally built up the will to tease Kaiba's tongue with his own. They mingled in an unspeakable dance for dominance, caressing and circling frequently.

But Jou couldn't maintain the courtship dance for long when his arousal was reaching its peek of no return. He mouth broke from Kaiba's as he squirmed more uncomfortably on the other's lap. "Seto…please… I'm going…to co-!"Jou couldn't complete his hysterical warning before he exploded into a drawn out moan. He spasm in Kaiba's arms, ribbons of white essence spilling from his member and into Kaiba's hand. His back arched his jaw locked in place as the waves of pleasure road over him quickly. His seed flowing uncontrollably, some managing to stain his clothing.

Kaiba held on more tighter to the blond as he came. He chuckled softly and tenderly kissed Jou's neck once more as he finally stopped. "I must say, you are the messiest guest I've ever had." Kaiba laughed, letting go of Jou's limp member and holding up his soiled palm. He didn't recall people coming this much on their first time, but he didn't mind considering it was Jou.

Jou watched in stupefied horror as Kaiba slowly started to lick the white essence from his hand. "What are you doing?!" Jou wailed. He for one thought it was disgusting, but wouldn't anyone at the thought of tasting themselves.

Kaiba smiled and just continued to lick his hand clean. "You taste good Jou. You may can't cook, but you're more delicious than anything I've ever tasted," Kaiba teased. He marveled over Jou's red face and how easy and fun it was to tease him.

Kaiba took a moment to look around. Another movie had already started and Mokuba seemed to be still sleeping, which surprised him. Jou was a very noisy guest, it was bound to have waken up the unsuspecting kid. None the less Kaiba was grateful for Mokuba's innocence still.

"Come on. I have to get Mokuba to bed and you home." Kaiba chuckled as he lightly lifted the Jou's thin form off of him and back onto the couch. "Straighten up, I'll be right back."

Jou watched wordlessly as Kaiba picked up his sleeping brother and carried off to his room. Jou for one was surprised Kaiba could even walk through he kid's room to tuck him in, but somehow he managed. But Jou was more concerned with how he was going to get home without his father noticing all the stains on his clothes. He straightened up his clothes as best he could, but he had the feeling everything was still very noticeable thanks to Kaiba's impatience.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the reviews, I hope I can get allot this time too. LOL, I know allot of you must be surprised by Kaiba, but he loves getting what he wants. See ya soon! I will update after getting about 4 more reivews.


	7. The Unintended Betrayal

**07. The Unintended Betrayal**

To say in the very least, Jou was one very unhappy camper. Sure he had gotten the hand job of his life, but at what cost? He was filthy, and he hated being dirty, since it came so often. And Kaiba's picking was only bearable for so long. But the worse, was the clear expression of disgust on his father's face the moment he stepped into the apartment late last night. All in all, Jou was about to give Kaiba a piece of his mind.

The brought him here. Standing outside of Kaiba Co., drowning in his own self-pity and nervousness. How could he have possibly missed this?! Never once had it crossed his minds that his Kaiba was the very Kaiba that owned the famous dueling company, though it shouldn't have been hard to find out considering he was rich. But that was how simply Jounouchi was in a relationship, content with just being together and never knowing anything about who he was with.

Jou had called Yugi this morning in hopes of getting help to unravel the mystery of Seto Kaiba. But his friend acted like he had gone crazy when he told him his new boyfriend's name. Of course Yugi would know what he did, since his grandpa did own a dueling cards shop. So at the moment Jou was beating himself up over being so oblivious.

But that was the least of his worries right now. He was standing in front of Kaiba's office building! What could be more intimidating and frightening than that?! Jou was briefly reminded of Kaiba's countless claims on how he would ruin his reputation. This made the blond nervous about going in the hearing Kaiba yell at him about it. After all that was why he was here, to get that horny beast under control. They hadn't even been on their first date yet and already he was getting molested by his boyfriend, some relationship this was turning out to be.

After gathering his strengths, Jou took a deep breath and stepped forward. He dearly hoped he wouldn't end up making a complete fool of himself, though that was to be expected if one had luck like him. Jou walked in to the high decorated lobby, and to the front desk where a busily typing secretary was stationed at. She kept typing despite the fact she knew the boy was hovering over head.

"Excuse me..." Jou mumbled. Immediately the loud finger pecking stopped and the woman glared at him. Jou instinctively shivered. If he didn't know any better he would have guessed Kaiba having scowling tutorials for his employees, which sound like something he would do. "May I speak with Kaiba?" He asked politely, knowing that he spoke regularly he would be kicked out in a second.

The girl sneered at him ungratefully. Jou knew she was already critiquing him on his apparel. And since it was a Saturday, he was dressed his casual blue jeans and white, blue stripped T-shirt. Hardly the clothing so one wanting to speak with a CEO would wear.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked, her eye brow lighting expectantly. Already she had summed up the answer he would give, which was a 'no'. "Well I'm sorry. No one is allowed to speak with Mr. Kaiba unless they have an appointment." She informed, her tone softening now that she knew the boy would leave.

"Well can't you just call him. I'm sure he wants to see me." Jou insisted, leaning more heavily on the woman's desk. He didn't want to have to leave now that he was here. Shoot, it took him all day to get across town to this stupid building, there was no way he was going home empty handed.

The woman groaned, knowing that calling her boss was indeed an option. "Fine." She growled, picking up the phone. She dialed a short number and was directed to Kaiba's office. "Hello Mr. Kaiba, I'm so sorry to bother you but a Mr..."

"Jounouchi Katsuya," Jou quickly told her.

"A Mr. Jounouchi Katsuya is here to see you, should I send him up?" Jou patiently waited as he was given resentful glares from the lady as apparently Kaiba was speaking. He wondered if Kaiba would be so stuck up as to send him away even when he knew it was him. "Alright," the lady replied before hanging up. "Go right on up to the top floor." She stated before hurriedly getting back to her work.

Jou was gleaming proudly as he made his way across the room and into the elevator. Who wouldn't feel proud when some important CEO acknowledged the fact that they knew you? But Jou's happiness and patience was slowly slipping away as he had to ride on the elevator for nearly five minutes, just to get to the top floor.

With a loud ding, the elevator door finally opened, letting Jou into a large office space for the entire top floor. His honey colored eyes widened in aw as he stepped out and admired the unbelievably large and elaborate office.

"Like it puppy?" Kaiba asked with a soft chuckle. Jou suddenly jumped in surprise, Kaiba was certainly good at that popping up out of no where stuff. Jou was just about to remark on the puppy comment, but Kaiba quickly spoke again. "I wasn't expecting to see you here. So...couldn't wait to see me later?" He smirked coolly.

"That's hardly the reason I can here," Jou huffed. He crossed his arms and gave the brunet a hard stare. "I wanted to talk to you about last night."

A skeptical brow raised as Kaiba heard Jou's response. He should have known the teen was fickle about the situation. But Kaiba did admit it was his fault for having went straight into it without so much as a warning or the other's approval. But he was the Seto Kaiba, he needed no one's approval to do as he pleased.

"Is that so?" Kaiba asked with a mocking voice. He walked back over to his desk and sat down in his large, black chair. Jou had followed him intently. "You don't have any complaints do you?" He asked with a coy smirk. Kaiba had never received any complaints for his service and he never expected to, and Jou was surely not going to change that.

"I just want to know what the hell was that?" Jou growled. Kaiba was playing with him again, it was always annoying, but somewhat attractive.

A sudden yelp escaped Jou's lips as he was pulled down into Kaiba's lap. His face flushed with red as he was forced to sit on the other's lap, much like the night before. It brought back the incredibly erotic thoughts, making Jou all the more flustered than before. Surely Kaiba wouldn't try the same thing to annoy him.

"Usually when someone receives pleasure, they don't ask why." Kaiba remarked, turning Jou in his lap so that his legs would settle on each side of him. "If there was something you did not like, you could simply have told me..." Kaiba turned Jounouchi's head to the side very gently and started to nip at the exposed skin of his neck.

"Seto..."Jou groaned. "What are you doing?" In an attempt to push the brunt away, Jou placed his hands on Kaiba's shoulders. Unfortunately he couldn't ring himself to pull away from the suddenly addictive lips touching his skin in such a soft manner.

"I do believe, I'm making up for last night." The brunet shortly laughed. His lips nipped Jou's throat carefully before he started to deliver the same worshiping kisses he had given the night before. "Thanks to Mokuba...I wasn't able to finish." He smirked, kissing the soft flesh again. His eyes stayed locked on the lightly blushing face of his boyfriend as he tried to resist the pleasing sensation.

"But...Seto...this isn't the place..." Jou tried to say, but he had to bite his bottom lip to keep from suddenly moaning as Kaiba started to suck his neck. Jou whimpered when he felt Kaiba's curious hands tamper with his clothing. Out was as if he completely forgot how angry he was when he got here. With his furious flame extinguished, a new fiery feeling was able to burn.

"On the contrary I think it's the perfect place. No one is allowed in my office without my consent, and everyone else is on a different floor. I doubt that you are 'that' loud." He teased. "Now on with the meal," Kaiba announced with a deviant smirk. How he missed having someone to toy with. Otogi was never much fun in the foreplay category, which meant he shall not be missed.

Without hesitation, Kaiba raised Jou's arms and guided the offensive shirt off of the teen's slender form. His smirk widened as he got to enjoy this delectable sight in the full light of day rather than the small glow of a TV screen. Kaiba noted the visible shivering of his love as his body was exposed to the cool air.

Jou whimpered again as Kaiba's lips latched onto one of his nipples. The wet mouth skillfully started to stuck on the pink flesh, Kaiba's tongue coming out to entice the skin into hardness. Kaiba was inwardly rewarding himself over a mini victory. Sure he had won the war, but this was a big step leading to it. Despite the fact Kaiba was more than anxious to have Otogi pay dearly, he liked being with Jou like this.

"Seto..." Jou moaned as the other's hand found its way to Jou's pants and were now undoing his zipper. There was a liquid fire burning in the blond as Kaiba switched nipples and teased his growing arousal at the same time. Why did he always insist on humiliating him?

"What puppy?" Kaiba asked, pulling away from the hardened nipple. "Don't tell me you like it better in front of an audience," Kaiba teased. Though Mokuba was hardly what Kaiba consider an audience simply because the boy was asleep, at least he thought he was asleep.

And as if to support Kaiba's speculation, the phone rang annoyingly the next moment. Kaiba groaned and reached over picking it up. Jou did his best to calm his racing heart and heavy breathing while Kaiba was on the phone, but that was nearly impossible as the CEO suddenly squeezed his still clothed member. Jou winced and bit his lip roughly to hold back the moan, but the muffled sound was still somewhat coherent to the woman just on the other line.

Kaiba smirked, simply for the fact he loved being a risk taker and testing his new like puppy on his control. "What is it Kiyoko?" Kaiba hissed. "I'm busy." He told her. Jou was unable to hide the blush that spread to his cheeks. Was Kaiba really willing to miss an important client or rich guy to be with him? It made Jou both happy and somewhat frustrated that he was ruining Kaiba's plans.

"I'm terribly sorry sir, but Mr. Ryuuji is here to see you. Should I tell him to wait or come back later?"

Otogi?! Kaiba nearly yelled. He couldn't believe the idiot was practically falling into his revenge. Was more humiliating than having your own boyfriend to busy to see you simply because he was fucking another guy? But was Kaiba all that willing to expose Jounouchi to his plan? No doubt the blond would be upset with him and see it as he was being used simply as a replacement, but in truth he wasn't.

Kaiba finally sighed. "Send him away." He groaned into the receiver. Kaiba was just about to hang up as he heard the woman giving the other the news, but all too quickly another voice came booming on the other line.

"What the hell Kaiba?!" Otogi yelled through the phone. Kaiba simple had to pull the receiver away a whole foot not to get a hearing problem. Unfortunately Jou had heard the angry yelling too, and was sure he had heard that ranting before. "What the fuck do you mean go away?! I haven't seen you in nearly a week all the hell you can say is go away. Who in the world shoved a stick up your ass today?!" Otogi shouted.

Kaiba could clearly hear the secretary struggling to get the phone back and scolding the male on his language in the lobby.

"I'm with an important client, so I'll speak with you later." Kaiba groaned, brushing back the brown hair from his face. Otogi was proving to be a bigger pain in the ass than he ever was.

"Hell no! You'll speak to me now you self prick. First you bitch at me about never having time for you and now you are doing the same fucking thing! If you don't get ass off your high horse and get down here, I sure as hell won't be-"

Kaiba quickly held up before Otogi could mention something he was not quite ready for Jou to know yet.

"Seto, who was that? A friend?" Jou asked. He was completely baffled throw out the whole conversation and bored since Kaiba stopped teasing him when that guy got on. He didn't think Kaiba had any friends like that, or any friends at all.

"Yeah, you could say that." Kaiba sighed. He just wished Otogi kept his big mouth shut sometimes. But there were other times Kaiba found great use for that mouth, which he would never mention in Jounouchi's presence as long as he lived.

"Why don't you talk with him? I would be made too if my friend suddenly started avoiding me without a good reason." Jou insisted. He didn't want Kaiba to change everything in his life just because he was now in it. He would even like to meet one of Kaiba's friends, though he was sure they would all be arrogant, rich pricks.

"Jou, I have a favor to ask." Kaiba stated. He simply needed a go topic changer until this whole Otogi thing blew over.

"Sure, anything."

"I need you to baby-sit Mokuba tonight. I going have to stay here late, and he's been begging me to let his friend come over. I can't very well leave the two of them alone, they'll get into all sorts of trouble." He half chuckled. He really hated that Noa kid, but he did manage to make Mokuba happy. And in Kaiba's book that was acceptable.

"Uh, sure. I guess I can waste my Saturday babysitting two spoiled brats." Jou laughed. "But you owe me big time when you get back."

"Oh, don't worry. I plan to." He whispered in a seductive voice, his lips lightly skimming over Jou's ear. "And make sure you don't give them any sweets, they would be up for hours." Kaiba warned. Now with that taken care of, the only thing left to do was take care of Otogi.

**.:Xx...X...xX:.**

"He's here Jou!" Mokuba exclaimed, excitedly racing to the door after just the first door bell ring.

Jou couldn't help but laugh over how ecstatic the boy was to have a friend over. He had never seen Mokuba this excited, so he suspected his friend to be quite the adventurer. Jou smiled as he watched Mokuba hurriedly pull open the door.

"Hi Noa, this is Jou, the one I told you about!" Mokuba explained quickly. He grabbed the bluish-green haired boy into the mansion and immediately closed the door.

Jou looked the kid over, there was nothing too special about him. He had cold blue eyes much like Kaiba's and he was only a few inches taller than Mokuba. So the only thing Jounouchi could figure out that was cool about the kid had to be the personality he didn't know yet.

"Nice ta meet ya." Jou replied with a friendly smile. In return he only received a critical glare back. Was it him or did everyone that hung around Mokuba except himself, have a stick up their ass?

Noa didn't even consider answering Jou in return and simply turned to Mokuba. "This is him?" He asked in disbelief. "There's nothing special about him. And here you made me think he was this awesome super hero." Noa complained, completely ignoring the fact that Jou was still very much there and glaring at him with anger.

Who did this brat think he was, disrespecting him like that? Jou grumble menacingly but let go simply for the fact the kid was Mokuba's friend and he didn't want the young Kaiba upset with him about this.

"Noa, that's not nice," Mokuba whispered back. "Sorry Jou, Noa just has high expectations for everyone I know." He chuckled. Jou groaned and nodded, accepting this fact. "Hey Jou, can we play hide and seek right now?!" Mokuba asked anxiously.

"What?! Here?" Jou quickly snapped back. "I don't known if you've noticed, but your house is huge! How in the world am I going to find you two in here?!" Jou exaggerated, waving his arms in the air to support his thoughts.

"See Mokie, I knew he was lame. He can't even handle playing a few games with us." Noa hissed back to the black haired boy.

Jou was immediately filled with frustration and a grueling urge to straggle the blue hair boy. "Fine! But if it takes over an hour for me to find you two just the first time, we're going play something else." Jou informed, stumping off to the living room. "Get your asses started!" He yelled as he closed his eyes and started a count down from a hundred.

Mokuba giggled, grabbing Noa's hand and quickly pulling the boy up the long steps. Mokuba didn't care to much by Noa's usually high strung attitude, simply because Noa was still nice to him. And he knew Noa had reasons for treating Jou like that as well as his older brother. Thanks to the way Noa's father treated him, he is always untrusting and mean to parents and guardian figures. Simply because he doesn't think they are doing their job right and taking care of their children. And sending them away to schools or leaving them with baby sitters because their too lazy to care for the kids themselves.

Noa followed behind Mokuba as he was dragged into one of the guest room. Mokuba quickly closed the door and pulled the boy away into the large, wall in closet. Both of the boys settled in the back as they sat down on the door.

"So what was the big deal calling me over here today Mokie?" Noa asked, his voice not at all harsh as it had sounded to Jou. "You said you were worried about something." His face was coated with worry for his only and dearest friend.

"Calm down, Noa. Well I actually called you here to talk about Seto." Immediately a grumble escaped the other boy's lips. He simply hated that name. "You remember that Otogi and Seto use to go out, right?" Mokuba asked, looking around to make sure Jou hadn't completed his counting yet.

"Use to? Don't they still do?" Noa counter. Despite how he hated a conversation focused on Mokuba's brother, it seemed to have the younger boy frazzled, so Noa would offer his help and concern none the less.

"Well I thought so too, but I haven't seen him around here lately. And Seto hasn't sent me out of the house in a week to do Kami knows what with him. But Jou has been coming over and Seto does act nicer around him than Otogi. I think Seto is cheating on Otogi." Mokuba whispered.

"Don't say that Mokie. You have no clear proof of that. You're just guessing based on how comfortable they are." Noa insisted. "Seto could just have finally found a real friend." As much as Noa hated to turn down blackmail he could later use on Kaiba, he had no secure evidence of an affair going on.

"Well last night when we were watching the monster movie marathon, I dozed off for a bit. But I woke up some when I kept on hearing groans and moans." A soft blush came over Mokuba's cheeks. Noa was starting to get where this was going. "And I know Seto was kissing him, plus I could see some of their reflection off of the TV screen. Seto would have killed me if I suddenly woke up during that." He mumbled in embarrassment.

Noa tried to think carefully. It sounded exactly like some foul play was going on, but who were they to tell on the Seto Kaiba, especially his own little brother. "Well what do you suppose we do?"

"I'm not sure. I don't want to tell Otogi, because he will be mad at Seto but I don't like him very much anyway. I've never seen Seto so happy and comfortable around Otogi like his is with Jou, but Jou needs to know that Seto isn't technically his." Mokuba whimpered and held his aching head. "I just don't want to ruin something that we don't totally understand." The boy grumbled.

"Don't worry Mokie, just leave this up to Kaiba. You have to let him take care of his own problems. I don't want you exhausting yourself simply because you want to help, think of yourself sometimes." Noa suggested, his face softened with sincerity.

"Thanks Noa!" He boy exclaimed. In the very next moment, Noa found himself tackled onto the floor by the excited and happy Mokuba. The blue eyed boy smiled and returned the hug given to him. It wasn't until they both heard the sudden opening of the bedroom door. Quickly the boy's tore apart. There was no way they could avoid Jou now that he was in the room.

"There you two are!" Jou laughed victoriously, while opening the closet door to find the two boys staring at him with blush on their faces. Jou had noticed the awkward reddening but thought nothing of it. After all they were just kids. "Alright I say you guys play something where I can keep a better eye on you." Jou chuckled, watching the kids scamper out of the closet.

Of course he should have expected the very game Mokuba decided to play. Video games. Jou groaned as he laid sprawled out on the couch as the two boys played against each other for what was now going on for three hours. Jou knew Kaiba would have to be home soon, but this was ridiculous. The boys wouldn't even let him play one game. With nothing to do but watch them, Jou quickly nodded off into a deep and peaceful slumber.

"See I told you he would go to sleep if we played long enough," Noa giggled. He stood up, stretching his numb limbs.

Mokuba smiled as he looked back at the sleeping blond. Hurriedly the boy turned off the game. "Come on, let's go play in my room." He insisted, grabbing Noa's hand and dragging the boy down the hall again.

It was nearly a whole other hour before Kaiba came waltzing through the door. Te grumpy CEO, threw his stuff on the floor and stumped into the living room where he thought Mokuba would be still playing games like he always did. But to his surprise there was a usually hyper Mokuba of prissy Noa sitting on the floor. Kaiba looked around and sighed as he noticed his dear blond knocked out cold. Chuckling softly, Kaiba walked over to the teen.

He brushed back a few sandy locks from the male's beautiful face and kissed him on the head lightly. He was indeed very proud Jou had stuck through this long through the night with two ecstatic and impossible kids. Straightening up, Kaiba heads off down the hall. Since Jou was asleep, he could only expect the two boys were as well. He pushed open Mokuba's door, his blue eyes growing wide with shock and dread.

Before him, both boys laid comfortable on Mokuba's bed, but hardly in an innocent position. Noa was on top of Mokuba and the two boys were engaged in a fierce and passionate kiss, Kaiba had never thought possible between boys there age. Kaiba was sure he had saw a tongue between them, and immediately his blood was boiling.

"What the fuck are you two doing?!" His booming voice echoed throughout the entire house, instantly waking Jou and the rest of the community.

**To Be Continued:**

**A/N: **Wow are they all in for it now. Lol, and lookie Mokuba wasn't asleep after all. Kaiba has a lot of explaining to do himself. Anyway I was rather sad about how little reviews I got on the last chapter, I was almost not going to put this chapter up until I got more. So please review this time! I really want to know what you guys think!


	8. Resilience Of The Heart

**08. Resilience Of The Heart**

"I thought he would never fall asleep," Noa sighed in relief as he stepped into the room. Mokuba quickly followed behind his friend, who was cackling over how easy it was to get away from supervision. Jou had to be the easiest chaperone they got away from yet. "Really Mokuba, your brother should get better hired hand." Noa teased with an intimidating smirk.

"Are you kidding me? Jou doesn't get paid money to baby-sit." Mokuba informed knowingly. Though he was wondering how Seto managed to convince Jou to do this without anything in return, not even Jou was that sincere, was he? Mokuba suddenly noticed a cunning glint in Noa's eyes, which usually signaled the boy had figured something out.

"Well if not money, I'm sure Kaiba paid him with something else." Mokuba simply titled his head to the side in confusion, what exactly was Noa getting out? "Well if Kaiba is really cheating on Otogi, then it only make perfect sense he would be paying Jou with sexual pleasures." Noa concluded brilliantly smiling as he had made some great discovery.

"You think what they did last night was some sort of agreement? I don't know, Jou didn't sound like he was having much fun. He was crying out and whimpering a whole lot." Mokuba explained. "Why would he want pain as a payment? He doesn't look like the masochistic type to me Noa."

Noa sighed heavily in disbelief. Was Mokuba really the only kid that didn't find out about this stiff from TV and magazines? Surely Kaiba was neglecting his duties as Mokuba's guardian, or he simply didn't want Mokuba knowing what he had been doing all this time with his own dates. "He wasn't whining in pain, he was whining in pleasure." Noa assured him.

But Mokuba still clueless expression proved that he still was missing the main point of Noa's meaning. "Don't you know anything? I thought you were a genius Mokuba," Noa sighed, brushing back his blue hair.

"Hey, I am! I just only know stuff about machinery and technology." Mokuba was quick to counter. not even his friend would get away with doubting his skills. Despite Mokuba's young age he was highly knowledgeable on all sorts of things that were helpful for Seto in business.

"Well than, knowing what makes people tick should be easy for you to understand, Mokuba. Like kissing-"

"You've kissed someone before, Noa?!" Mokuba asked in astonishment, having not given the other time to complete his statement. But who could blame him? Noa just didn't seem like the romantic or sooth type so how would he ever get a chance of kissing someone in a romantic way? Mokuba, himself had only managed to get a kiss out of his brother every now and then since they were related, but never a stranger.

Noa timidly answered, as his cheeks were suddenly flared with deep pink. "Actually I haven't. I just thought since you hadn't, you wouldn't know if I were telling the truth or not." Noa confessed, ashamed of his attempt to trick Mokuba. The boy usually did anything he could to look cool in Mokuba's eyes. He knew how much Mokuba admired his brother, and just once Noa would like that adoration and affection to be directed to him. Being his best friend, simply didn't feel like enough.

"Oh...," Mokuba mumbled in embarrassment. "I guess I would say the same thing." He lightly chuckled in attempt to calm Noa so he wouldn't feel so tense anymore. It worked expertly as the other boy started to smile genuinely. "And since you haven't kissed anyone yet, could you tell me what it's like when you finally do?" Mokuba asked.

Noa was startled by the question and stared at the other doubtfully. "Why?"

"I just thought you would have a better chance of getting your first kiss before I do. You are already so cool Noa." Mokuba grinned brightly, his eyes cupping pleasantly. "What girl wouldn't want to kiss you? You are nice, smart, fun to be around and the best friend anyone could ever have." Mokuba ranted, unnoticing the darker tint to Noa's face as he progressed in his list.

Surprisingly enough, the taller boy found his heart racing over Mokuba's kind words. The only problem was, he wanted to know if that was what Mokuba truly thought of him. If so then he had already reached his goal in winning Mokuba's admiration. "But I don't want a girl." Noa muttered under breath, a nervous atmosphere settling in as Mokuba's smile somewhat dropped.

"Really? Who then?" Mokuba asked. He had never thought he would be anticipating Noa's answer so intensely, but he had to know who his best friend had become infatuated with.

"Well...you." Noa finally forced himself to say, his face reaching the peek of redness as a shocked expression came over Mokuba's face. He regretted the confession a hundred times over as he got no reply. He was about to tell the other to just forget what he said until he saw a bashful smile tug at the corners of Mokuba's lips.

"Then I guess I'll know about kissing when you know." Mokuba broke the eerie silence with his cheerful laughter.

As if a brief wave of confidence came over Noa the very next moment, the kid stepped toward Mokuba almost instantly. He hadn't given Mokuba any time to move away or even speak before he pushed his lips forcefully against Mokuba's. But his eagerness had been all too powerful and startling that it sent both of them falling onto Mokuba's bed. Noa, fortunately, had sense enough not to overwhelm them both in the spurge of the moment and quickly pulled back from Mokuba's lips.

When two, large onyx eyes stared back at him, Noa felt his whole body quaking as well as all of the heat spreading to his face and chest. "I-I'm sorry." he quickly apologized, making an attempt to scoot off of Mokuba the next moment but found it impossible when the other's arms hurriedly swooped around his head and pulled him back in. Mokuba hastily yet gently, drew Noa in to another this kiss, this one not nearly as chaste and simple as the one Noa had given.

With Instinct setting in, Noa refrained from leaving and only supported his weight lightly on his palms for he wouldn't squish Mokuba beneath him. His eyes gracefully fell shut as he returned the passionate kiss. He had been so bold as to slip his tongue slowly into Mokuba's mouth, which was only invited urgently. If not for reality kicking in the next moment, Noa would have thought this was the longest moment of his life.

Both boys had nearly ignored the sound of Mokuba's door opening, but it was impossible to drown out the outraged yelling of the older Kaiba as he came into the room. The two quickly snapped apart, their heads averting toward Kaiba and seeing him in a heated fury. Noa knew it would be wise of him completely to leave that very moment but Mokuba's arms still tied around him kept him form his speedy escape. The black haired boy was too pale and frozen with fear to register the reflex of letting go.

But to have made matters worse, Jou came hurriedly stumbling into the room the next moment. "What's wrong?!" He worriedly exclaimed, as he panted after having made a jolt over to this room from the living room. Kaiba's loud, angry yell had waken him instantly, signaling him there would be hell to pay for someone. Unfortunately he had no idea it was him, who Kaiba had quickly lashed out at.

"I'll tell you what the hell's wrong?! You, you ass!" Kaiba snapped, his head craning toward the blond in a furious speed. "Why the fuck do you think I have you here? To watch them you idiot! But hell Katsuya, you can't even do that right!"

Mokuba stiffened at hearing Kaiba's harsh tone. He had never heard his brother so loud and malicious. Realizing that he still had Noa in a head lock, Mokuba quickly let go of the other boy. Noa had been too distracted by Kaiba's arguing with the blond to move out of place. But when Jou threw a fearful glance their way, each kid had felt incredibly guilty. Those amber eyes were somewhat remorseful and saddened at them both.

Despite how painful it was to hear Kaiba say such things, Jou wasn't about to let the brunet get the wrong impression. "Calm down Seto. I was watching them-"

"You call that supervision?! Then why the hell did I find these two exchanging saliva just a moment ago?! My brother is turning into some submissive whore!" Kaiba lashed out, his blue eyes flaring with an unmistakable fire.

"You must be crazy if you think one like kiss is going to turn Mokuba into some desperate prostitute!" Jou quickly defended. Even if Kaiba was his boyfriend, there was no way he was getting away with treating him like this. And for crying out loud it was only an innocent kiss, nothing to get so riled up about. "You have to let him have fun some of the time. I doubt he'll let it get to his head and become some sex fiend like you." Jou retorted with a serious glare.

"Fun?! Are you fucking crazy? Just get the hell out of my house!" Kaiba demanded, shoving Jou violently to the side.

"What?! You can't be serious! You're kicking me out over something so childish as a kiss?!" Jou asked in disbelief. Surely Kaiba wasn't that angered by it. Something else had to be pissing him off, maybe he just had a bad day at work while he was out.

"Well than, I guess I am a childish sex fiend." Kaiba snarled. "But I'll give up my company before I let some street punk waltz in here and fucking tear the place apart!"

Jounouchi's eyes widened and he felt an overwhelming tug on his heart. Had his ears heard him right? Jou refused to deal with this a moment longer. He pushed Kaiba back, glowering at the taller male with a pained expression. "Fine! Then this street punk will just waltz right out of your life, asshole!" Jou hissed back. And without so much as throwing a last glance at Mokuba or Kaiba, he raced over to the door, slamming it roughly behind him.

Mokuba and Noa both had been at a great lost for words. They couldn't believe Kaiba did all that just because of what they did, it had to be something bigger than that. Mokuba regained his sense the next moment and pushed Noa off before dashing over to his brother. "Seto why the heck did you do that?! It isn't Jou's fault, he had nothing to do with this!" Mokuba tried to explain.

Kaiba merely sneered at the door, crossing his arms and started to walk off to his room. Mokuba hurried stalked after him in a panic. "Forget it Mokuba. I know that. This n fact has nothing to do with you two, though don't think that let's you two off the hook." He glared back at Noa who had dared to follow after his worried friend.

"Then why did you send him away Seto? Why? I thought you liked Jou." Mokuba whimpered. He hated to think that it was all his fault Jou was now forbidden from the house and heart broken to add to that.

"I do like him Mokuba...more than I have anyone, besides you." Kaiba admitted with a short sigh. His head fell low between his shoulders. It was as if he was only pretending to be angry, for now he was just as calm as ever though a little depressed.

"Does this have to do with Otogi?" Mokuba asked. He was assured of the answer when he saw Kaiba visibly stiffen from behind. He wondered what the other CEO could have done to make his brother so angry. "Do you...love Otogi?" Mokuba asked. For all he knew his brother could have really liked Otogi and just had to get rid of Jou so not to hurt the other.

"Hell no!" Kaiba barked out quickly. "That ass...he's sticking his nose where it doesn't belong." Kaiba growled.

In fact Otogi was sticking in more than just his nose. Only a short while after Jou had left his office today, the pouting CEO had stomped into Kaiba's office complaining again. He had been bold enough to realize he had suspicions on Kaiba as well as a certain friend. Though he mentioned no names, he threatened Kaiba that if the brunet was actually cheating on him in return he would not only ruin Kaiba's life but Jou's as well.

Kaiba had been so cocky as to tell the other he had nothing on him, but Otogi was not in the least bit shameful to reveal some heavy blackmail. The fucking idiot actually had them on tape doing not so child friend 'games' and he actually claimed he would give it to the news station as well as every magazine and newspaper in town. Otogi threatened he would claim that the Seto Kaiba requested sex in return for business deals and loans with other companies. And the city would be so stupid as to believe Otogi. After all, who wouldn't believe the over powering CEO demanded sex in return for his company's support and money. Everyone was already of suspicious of Kaiba's methods of business. After all how could some young male gain this much power if he never so much as finished high school? Thanks to his father anyway.

So Kaiba had been more than reluctant, but still cooperative when Otogi told him he had to dump whoever he was seeing. The CEO cursed ever having slept with the conniving man-whore, Otogi. He wanted to skin the other alive right in front of Jou as an apology. But it was already too late. He couldn't unsay the words that had been said. He would just have to find away to get back at Otogi before Jou decided to hate him forever. That is if Otogi wasn't already playing Jounouchi as well. They were friends, so Kami only knew what Otogi was saying about Kaiba to the blond behind his back.

"So what are you going to do now?" Mokuba asked, drawing Kaiba from his thoughts. "You just can't leave it at that; you need to apologize to Jou. After all it wasn't his fault for anything." Mokuba explained worriedly. he didn't want to stop seeing Jou for something he did or for something Kaiba did, but that appeared to be their fate.

"I can't be seen with Jou anymore until I take care of Otogi," Kaiba sighed. As surprising as it may sound, Otogi was quite a skillful and deviant opponent, so it would not be so easy to destroy him. A few thoughts came to mind. Maybe he could get Otogi's 'boyfriend' to cheat on him or leave him entirely, then the ass would know how it felt, rather than Kaiba doing it himself now that Otogi had blackmail. But Kaiba couldn't think of anyone perfect for the Job. It looks like he would have to find out more about Otogi's boyfriend if he planned to ruin their relationship.

"But Seto!" Mokuba quickly exclaimed. "What if Jou gets a new guy or girl, or he hates you more for taking so long?!"

"Don't worry so much Mokuba." Kaiba assured his younger brother by patting him on the head. "I'll get Jou back before any of that can happen." He smiled fully, giving Mokuba some hope for the situation. He had faith in Kaiba, after all he had never failed him before.

**.:Xx...X...xX:.**

"That jerk!" Jou hissed under breath as he stamped his way down the lonely streets of the night. It was already late thanks to Kaiba making him baby-sit, so his father was probably going to be as mad as ever. Not that Jou could care about that right now.

In fact, instead of feeling the outrage fury he had left Kaiba's home in, Jou felt more sad if nothing else. He couldn't believe Kaiba would say all those things to him over some stupid child's kiss. But then again, maybe he did judge Kaiba wrong. Maybe he was the arrogant, selfish bastard other's assumed him to be because of his position in power. It hurt Jou to even consider believing that. If Kaiba was really all that mean, he would have never helped him all those times.

Instead of heading home like his original plan, Jou decided he would do some indecent bar hopping. After all he had nothing better to do now that his boyfriend was being a total ass, if he was his boyfriend still. but what the hell was he thinking?! Forget about Kaiba, the evil sadistic bastard. Jou couldn't care if he never saw that self-righteous smirk on that perfectly sculpted face of his again.

At the moment, the seemingly best thing to do was to move on, though Jou wasn't even sure if he could. After all there was no one else even remotely similar to the dominating brunet. Despite his rough personalities, Jou was really beginning to see the real Kaiba, and he liked what he saw. unfortunate that all went down the drain when the jerk opened his big mouth.

Sighing remorsefully, Jou strolled down the sidewalk, coming before a familiar little bar he was accustomed to visiting whenever he was down. Back before he met Yugi and was in a gang, he use to come by here all the time. But now that the little champion duelist was always so concerned about him, Jou stopped coming around so much. But here he was standing at the entrance once more, hoping to seek something to drown away his sorrow and contempt.

Without a second though, Jou stepped inside, his gaze immediately locking with the bar. A friendly smile found it's way to his lips as he stopped an oh so familiar bar tender he had normally made small talk with whenever he came by. He approached the counter and casually sat on one of the stools.

"What's up Mai?" He asked with a broad grin and beautifully glowing eyes, despite his inner feelings. He could never manage to stay mad or sad long when in the presence of the kind blond headed woman. Though she was few years older than him, she always seemed to understand exactly what he was going through.

"Wow, Jou?" She gasped, setting down a glass she had attentively been cleaning. "I haven't seen you here in awhile." She returned the smile and leaned heavily on the counter. "I was actually beginning to believe you forgot about me. Or that you had finally made something of yourself and had no more problems." She teased. "Or maybe you got yourself a little girlfriend and she's not to keen on you visiting me." She gave him a seductive wink, causing a blush to cover the teen's cheeks.

"Well not exactly..." He muttered almost incoherently. Kaiba was his boyfriend; was being the keyword here. The he was always possessive and jealous, Jou supposed.

"Oh, so you got yourself a crush?" Mai asked with a soft giggle. "Does she not go for the bad boy thing?"

"No!" Jou was quick to reply. Somehow being around Mai always made him somewhat nervous, though he always felt like he could tell her anything.

"Then what you in here for?" She asked, her eyes widened in surprise to Jou's reaction. She could tell the matter was serious so she would be understanding with him at the moment.

"I just felt down...and this just seemed like dah perfect place ta be." He explained. His soft honey colored eyes fell to the dusty bar counter as he started to fiddle with his fingers. A little habit he had whenever he was trying to put his thoughts into words. "I guess I kinda got dumped..." Jou finally confessed.

Mai pushed off of the counter, her face revealing a regretful sadness. She always admired Jou and she couldn't see why anyone wouldn't want to date the duelist.

"I feel sorry for her than." Suddenly said a sophisticated, yet very intimidating voice. Both Mai and Jou nearly jumped from their spots as they looked to their side. Some man with shoulder length silver hair was sitting calmly on the right of Jou, as if he had been apart of the conversation the entire time. Jou furrowed in confusion, he didn't recall ever seeing the guy come sit down beside him. Something was oddly wrong with the man's right eye too; it wasn't there. In it's place was a golden eye, which lead Jou to quickly believe this guy was some arrogant and rich prick.

"How so?" Mai suddenly asked, realizing that the man had joined in on their conversation. She couldn't see how the person who dumped Jou should be sympathized.

"Because...she lost such a handsome boy." The man replied, a devilish smirk creeping on his lips as he slowly turned to face Jou. "Anyone who would leave someone like you, has to be loony." He chuckled.

Both Jou and Mai were startled by the stranger's odd, but comforting words. It was nearly a tradition to stay such a thing to someone that had just been dumped, so there was nothing too surprising there. But having this creepy guy suddenly say then, did cause for the occasion to be unwelcome or even ignored.

Despite his own instincts, Jou accepted the compliment none the less. "Thanks I guess." It was certainly strange that he got a compliment from some weird, rich guy, but it was definitely not appreciated. Barely gone from Kaiba for twenty minutes, and he was already getting hit on. What next?

The man simply smiled and rose up form his seat. "It was a pleasure, after all I was bless with this wonderful meeting." The silver haired man cooed politely. "I hope this will not be our last encounter Mr. Jou." He replied, before taking his leave.

This rather pissed Jounouchi off. The guy had so rudely used his first name which was not only unnatural for him being a stranger, but upsetting since it meant he had been listening to their conversation since he first walked in here.

"That's some weird guy." Mai whispered. "But you should feel proud." She chuckled once more. "By how he was talking to you, I would say Jou's got himself a Sugar Daddy." Mai teased, her laughing growing louder as she saw the look of complete disgust and shock on the other's face.

"Don't joke around like that Mai!" Jou hissed, shivering briefly with the thought plaguing him. "Though I wouldn't put it past him to try and win me over with money and gifts." Jou mumbled, throwing a suspicious look at the door where the man had just left. He was beginning to miss Kaiba already. At least when the CEO flirted with him, he looked sexy while he did it, not at all creepy.

"Yeah, he does seem like some kind of freak that loves to play games." Mai said, nodding wisely. "Maybe you should stay away from here for awhile, he might just decide to come back." She advised, though she rather missed having the sandy blond to talk to. But if it was for his safety, she would sacrifice their small get-togethers.

"I guess you are right Mai." He sighed and stood up from his seat. "I'll see you later than." He waved good bye and headed out the door. He might as well go home since he could even have peace when talking to an old time friend. Things were just not working out for him today.

To Be Continued...

A/N: I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, though Jou's and Kaiba's relationship are on the rocks. But don't worry this wouldn't be a SetoxJou fic unless these two got back together. And can anyone guess who our older flirt is, because it won't be his last appearance in the fic? Anyway, thanks for all the reviews so far! But please don't forget to review for this chapter as well. I look forward to hearing what you readers like.


	9. So Called Friends

**09. So Called Friends**

Jounouchi Katsuya was pathetically grumbling into the cushion of his couch. One could so easily think he was sulking over the fight last night, but he would quickly come back saying sulking was beneath hi. No Jounouchi sulked over such pointless and mind-numbing issues. But then why was it he had been moping around the apartment since he arrived late last night? Kaiba couldn't make him feel this depressed. Yet, why was he drowning his head into the pillow with hopes of disappearing before he had to go to school tomorrow. He already ditched the gang once to go with Kaiba, and now he was too gloomy to answer any phone calls. So far Yugi had called three times, leaving a message begging Jou to come to the movies with them today.

Though Jou had been kindly complimented by some rich weirdo, he didn't feel any better than he did bear. He had been frustrated enough to decide he wouldn't forgive Kaiba even if the jerk came crawling on his knees in a maid's outfit. Though imagining such a thing only made Jou miss Kaiba more; his soft features and strong body. No matter what the other male wore, Jou was sure it would look great on him. So much for trying to forget the bastard and cheer up.

Just as Jou was getting use to his sorry condition, the door bell rung, sending the most irritating of sounds echoing throughout the apartment. Naturally Jou would have rushed o the door, looking forward to seeing on of his friends. But he was hardly up for their complaining about his absence. Jou simply groaned into the fluffy cushions of the couch and turned over so his back was to the entrance. The bell rung persistently after that, never ceasing when the teen thought it would finally end.

"Katsuya! Get your lazy ass off the couch and answer the fucking door!" His father yelled the next moment. If only the old buzzard had went out drinking our something, Jou could enjoy his peace and ignore the guest, perhaps make them think he wasn't here. But thanks to his father's loud demanded, it was obvious that he was in fact home and able enough to answer the door.

With an annoyed look on his face, Jou rolled off the couch and stumbled over to the door. He threw it open without a second thought. But merely catching a glimpse of the determined soul standing at the door, Jou quickly slammed it shut. He leaned his back against the door, his heart suddenly pounding in his chest. Hell no, he did not just see 'him' at the door. It couldn't be. Why the hell would the Seto Kaiba be at his door?

"Jou open the door!" Came the familiar booming voice from other side. Kaiba was not in the mood for Jou's stupidity. His head was throbbing with a growing ach and his brow was twitching in annoyance. He had to admit that even he wasn't scary enough to make Jou recoil like that.

Despite himself, Kaiba had really come here to apologize, not that it made much of a difference now that the door was once again in his face. But if he was going to take care of things with Otogi, he was going to need to handle Jou first. Just like Mokuba had said, the honey haired male was bound to be more unforgiving the longer he waited. And with Jou's natural jinx syndrome, Kaiba wouldn't be surprised if Katsuya was in a full body cast by the time he came to him again. The punk was just prone to accidents and mishaps, ones in which Kaiba was the only one who could fix them.

The door remained closed for another minute or two. Kaiba figured either Jou was gathering what little courage he had to face him or was simply waiting for him to leave. And since Kaiba had no intention of leaving, Jou would just have to be a man about the situation. Finally the woodened entrance creaked open as Jou pushed it just a crack. Glistening honey eyes glowered at the brunet, making Kaiba more disappointed with himself.

"What do you want Kaiba? I thought you got out everything you wanted to say yesterday." Jou nearly hissed, his eyes narrow with what appeared to be never ending hatred.

Kaiba sighed dramatically and stepped forward. Just before Jounouchi had a chance to slam the door in his face again, the brunet violently shoved the door in, knocking Jou further inside. Kaiba let himself in, staring seriously at the sandy blond that gave him chills with the vicious look in his once kind, loving eyes. "It seems I wasn't able to get everything off my chest." Kaiba confessed.

"Oh, and I suppose you want to tell me to leave the country or something because my simply being here is causing you trouble and misfortune?" Katsuya snarled.

"Hardy idiot." Kaiba grunted. "I came to say I'm sorry." The malicious expression almost instantly left the other's face. Jou stared dumbfound at the CEO, simply trying to recap what had just been said. "Yes punk, you heard me right. I'm sorry for how I acted last night." Kaiba growled, crossing his arms. He looked off to the side, feeling somewhat awkward with Jou's bewildered yet adorable expression. "I was just frustrated about something that happened at the office. And I shouldn't have took my anger out on you."

"But-but...I thought you were mad about what happened with Mokuba?" Katsuya questioned in a nervous stutter. What about Kaiba apologizing was so damn attractive? How about everything? Jou had to admit he didn't even know Kaiba was ever man enough to be the one for apologies, but it looks like he did misjudge the brunet once again.

"Are you stupid? That is hardly something to get worked up about." Kaiba countered with his normally cool voice. "I knew it was bound to happen with how much time those two spend together. And having a brother like me around, isn't very well giving him a good reason not to." The CEO huffed distastefully after having looked over Jou's home for quite some time. With such thorough examination, Kaiba had already decided he didn't like being here or Katsuya living here for that matter. "So do you forgive me or not? It doesn't really matter though because you are still my boyfriend," Kaiba pointed out nonchalantly.

"That wasn't a break up?" Jou asked with astonishment. If that wasn't a plea for space then he didn't know what was. Then again they never did say they were really over.

For the first time in a long while, Kaiba chuckle amusingly at Jou's question. "If I didn't still want you, I wouldn't be here trying to get you back, now would I?" He teased, his intimidating aroma not as strong as it had been when he first arrived. "The only question here is, do you want me back?" He asked with a knowing smirk. Kaiba knew he was the most desirable male in all of Domino City, so not even Jou would dare deny him.

But as if to prove Kaiba wrong, Jou glared at him skeptically. "I don't know. An ass like you isn't quite worth my time." Katsuya stated, sticking his nose up in the air. "After all the trouble you caused me, I'm not sure I want you back. You have a short temper, prissy attitude and you're so high maintenance." The teen listed off snoopily.

Kaiba didn't find Jou's little game of pretend to be entertaining at all. "Is that so? So you can't find even one reason to want me back?" The brunet smirked defiantly and forcefully pushed against Katsuya, connecting their lips the next second. Jou had naturally tried to step back from the suddenness of it all, but he found it impossible when Kaiba's arm was snaked around his waist.

A defiant mewl emitted from the pursed lips as Jou tried to push away. He didn't want to give so easily after what Kaiba had done, but this kiss wasn't helping him in the least. In fact, Jou could barely keep himself from not kissing back or taking the time to enjoy the pleasurable contact. As much as Jou hated to admit, Kaiba was the best kisser he had ever known, well the only person he had ever really kissed. So it was only natural he became submissive near the controlling male.

And just as Kaiba had wanted, Jou slowly fell into his arms, letting their lips linger against each other in a gentle kiss. Jou had nearly completely forgot his father was just in the other room and probably wanting to know who the house guest was. Luckily the dazed teen had managed to pull away from Kaiba when the brunet least expected him to. As if supporting that thought, Kaiba growled in disappointment.

"Stop being such a know it all ass." Katsuya pouted, crossing his arms again. So maybe he would miss Kaiba's kisses, though they had only shared a few in such a short relationship. "But seeing as how desperate you are to get me back...I think I can over look your short temper." He teased with a short smile. Kaiba seemed irritated with Jou's statement, though it was true he was somewhat desperate to have Jou back. Not that Kaiba would ever admit that out loud though.

"Good, now how about we get out of here?" Kaiba suggested. Though it was Jou's home, he didn't feel any more comfortable in this homely looking place. "Perhaps I can take you out on a real date?" Kaiba smirked, his brow quirking up in interest.

"Maybe later. I actually have to make it up to my friends. They probably are worried sick about me lately, so it's only fair I hang out with them today." The teen explained with a laid back smile. "Of course, you being my boyfriend and all, are welcome to come. I've been meaning to show you off to everyone. Especially Honda, that guy doesn't think I can make any good catches." Jou laughed so freely that Kaiba was curious if being with his friends usually made Jounouchi this happy.

"I guess I could come," he sighed. If luck was kind with him this time, maybe Otogi wouldn't be with the rest of Jou's friends. But if his so called 'boyfriend' was there, then most likely Otogi would be there too. Kaiba was startled from his thoughts when one ecstatic teen suddenly clung to his arm anxiously and dragged him out of the apartment. The CEO couldn't help but take pleasure in how happy Jou was about getting to show him off to his friends. In fact, Kaiba was looking forward to meeting the people who knew more about Jou than he himself did.

**.:Xx...X...xX:.**

As much as Kaiba would have liked to meet Katsuya's friends, he was angrily going against the thought. It had barely been a second since Jou lead him to the front door of the theaters, which Kaiba thought was great since he wouldn't have to see Otogi if the jerk was really there. Sadly, it seemed the self righteous teen was there, and was happily conversing with a group of other teens at a table by the snack counter.

Kaiba only managed to glare resentfully at the black haired male that was so easily talking to a group of friends Kaiba had never known he had. His eyes narrowed furiously when he saw the teen burst into friendly later and slip his arm around the brunet beside him. How could Kaiba not be so hating when his boyfriend was cheating on him in broad day light. And as far he knew, the others would think it was him Otogi was cheating with.

Jou didn't seem to notice his boyfriend's dark aroma, he was just to excited to introduce the guys. He anxiously slipped his hand into Kaiba's, making the brunet snap out of his fit of rage and stare dumbfound at the palm in his, and pulled the CEO over to the table of friends. Jou's smile never dwindled in how vivid and bright it was as he finally stood before his best friends.

As expected, Yugi was the first one to notice the sandy blond heading over towards them. He shot up eagerly out of his seat and raced over to trap Jou in his loving embrace. "Jou! You decided to come after all, this is great!" He exclaimed, looking up to his friend with an affectionate smile. Kaiba personally didn't like this boy already by how familiar and comfortable he was being with his boyfriend. Then again, Kaiba had never really had any of his own friends so he wouldn't know this was a normal occurrence between them.

The reason of the teams attention averted to Katsuya and the surprisingly handsome stud beside him. Being that Anzu was the only girl among them, her attention wasn't quite as respectful when it can to ogling. Honda just stared peculiarly at the man, trying figure out why he was hanging out with his best friend. And why he hadn't found out about this earlier. Otogi on the other hand was grinning like Hyena, proud and strong. He only like the situation more because Kaiba had been kind enough to actually show him what he was working up against. Considering it was Katsuya, not much.

After a moment longer of Yugi's admirable praise for Jou's arrival, Jou was finally able to sneak a word in. "You guys I want you to meet Seto Kaiba, my boyfriend." He added the last part with the most genuine of smiles. But the blond had been the only one smiling. The others held a look more of bewilderment and an ounce of disgust from Anzu and Otogi.

"So you are the one Jou was talking about," Yugi suddenly broke the silence, grinning widely. "He's so good looking Jou, and Honda said you had no taste." The smaller boy teased, which seemed to make Jou all the more happy that at least his number one best friend accepted this. But that was only because he had mentioned it to him earlier.

"Well he is good looking, I'll admit that much," Honda said with a hidden jealousy. "But he is nothing compared to my man!" He exclaimed with a reckless smile as he hugged Otogi around the neck. "Isn't that right Ryuuji?!" He nuzzled his cheek lovingly into Otogi, ignoring the sick look on Kaiba's face as he watched.

Otogi had a dangerous glint in his eyes as he smirked to Kaiba. "Of course it is doll face." And as if to further annoy Kaiba, he slipped his arms around the other's waist, drawing the male closer to him. "But Jou you better watch out, I hear the tall quite type are always the creepy ones." He joked, only making everyone else laugh except Kaiba.

"Don't be so tense Seto. You got to loosen up around them, they are only joking." Katsuya insisted. He pulled out an empty seat, dragging it over to the table and forcing Kaiba to sit down in it. But just as the teen was going to get his own chair, Kaiba suddenly grabbed him by the waist and pulled him down into his lap. "Seto," Jou whined.

"Oh, now who's the one who needs to loosen up," Kaiba countered with a grim smirk. "I do believe if you are comfortable enough to tell your friends about me, then you should be comfortable enough to be around me as well." The CEO pointed out proudly. Of course he loved being able to touch Jou, but it was even better when he could make Otogi suffer at the same time.

"Aww Jou, why didn't you tell us you had a man?" Anzu asked in a pouted voice. She crossed her arms is disappointment. Now she was officially the only one in the group without a man. She didn't believe for a moment that Yugi wasn't seeing someone behind their back. Way to often the boy happened to come to school with a hidden hickey or he seemed to be more cheerful than usual, for even him. And the way Anzu sees him polishing the Egyptian puzzle with such care, its not hard to find out he has someone special on his mind.

"Because I knew you would bitch about it to me," Jou laughed freely when he saw the girl stick out her tongue. Kaiba felt his chest tighten at the sound of Katsuya's easy laughter. Though it was not the first time he had heard his beloved laugh, he was certain it hadn't been this cheerful and comfortable. "Plus I didn't want to make you feel bad about your man-less situation." The teen mocked with a deviant grin.

"Yeah Anzu, I feel really bad for you." Honda chuckled, squeezing Otogi around the nick again. "You have no one to cuddle at night."

"Or to take you out for just a little youthful fun." Otogi added in.

"Or to protect you and cheer you up," Katsuya mentioned with a vibrant smile. Not even Kaiba could help from at least showing a little blush from Jou's statement. It made him warm all over to know that Jou appreciated that about him.

"Or anyone to talk to you anytime and sometimes just about nothing." Yugi pointed out with a giggle. Of course his addition to the list had only earned him a suspicious glare from Anzu, which he quickly countered with a smile that made her calm down. Damn his lovable personally.

"And you certainly don't have someone to kiss and hug when you please." Honda finished, giving Otogi a chaste kiss on the lips to support his statement.

"Oh honey, you know we do a whole lot more than kiss." Otogi threw in with a wide smirk, watching for Kaiba's reaction in the counter of his eye as he kissed Honda more seriously. And just as Otogi suspected, Kaiba did look infuriated as he saw a decent amount of tongue slip past the barrier of lips. But he didn't let it show much, thankfully Jou was on top of him, keeping him form jumping up and straggling Otogi right now.

Jou watched with wide eyes as the two males exchanged an unbelievable amount tongue and saliva. Despite the fact he and Kaiba tended to do the same thing, it was never the same watching someone else do it. Yugi noticed Jou's pale expression and only giggled audibly. "Are you two ever like that? Are you skill respectful since you are a new couple?" Yugi asked with an amusing tone in his voice. If Yugi would have known about Jou's preferences earlier and if he hadn't been currently 'with' Yami, he would have certainly went to his best friend for a relationship. But it seems destiny had it planned out another way.

Everyone laughed when they saw how red Jou's face got after the question. "Well sorta..." He answered nervously. How could Otogi and Honda be so comfortable sharing their relationship with the world? Jou personally wasn't keen with the idea of everyone knowing, reason why he was only telling his best friends and not even his father. His old man would kill him if he knew he rolled that way.

Otogi smirked at Jou and then to Kaiba, giving the brunet a 'I know what you are up to' kind of look. As he thought, Kaiba wasn't getting very far with Jou. he knew his friend enough to know the blond was jumpy and nervous about such situations as intimacy. But he couldn't help feel sorry for Jou since he was only in this because Kaiba was trying to get back at him. It would be a shame to have Kaiba steal his virginity and ditch him like year old bread.

"Make sure to rub it in all our faces when you finally get him laid Kaiba," Otogi chuckled. Only a few short laughs are exchanged, since no one really knew if Otogi was being serious or just taunting the new couple. Kaiba on the other hand knew exactly what Otogi meant by it, and he was not in the least bit impressed with how casually Otogi was trying to turn him in.

"Of don't worry, I will." Kaiba said in a dangerously malicious voice. "But don't be surprised if I don't give you any tips or advice, being that I'm an expert." Kaiba smirked. "I'm sure Honda must be tired having amateurs screw him." The brunet mocked openly to Otogi. Yugi was the only one who managed to sense the anger and resentment between the two and he wasn't about to let it destroy the evening.

"Alright you guys, the movie will be starting in a few minutes. We better get our seats." Yugi suggested, sighing in relief when everyone stood and started to head over to their theater.

Everyone found their seats. Otogi of course sat beside Honda and the same when for Kaiba with Jou. Luckily, Yugi and Anzu had decided to sit in-between the two couples. Though they wouldn't be able to enjoy the movie much with the boys casually making out. Well Otogi and Honda were sure to do that, but Kaiba and Jou, they were not so sure.

Just as the movie previews were beginning, Jou leaned over and asked Kaiba to go get some snacks since they had been too late to eat with the rest of the gang. With a rude grunt, Kaiba got up and left to do as was asked of him. Otogi, seeing this, excused himself for the bathroom and hurriedly followed after the brunet.

He grinned devilishly when he found the CEO standing at the snack counter, ordering a bunch of crap for Jou. That blond was garbage disposal, Kaiba knew that much. Especially if Jou actually act his own cooking regularly. Sadly, Kaiba couldn't enjoy his amusing thoughts of Jou gagging on that toxic poison he called soup, when Otogi came over and leaned graciously against the counter beside him. Kaiba pretended not to notice the jerk, but it was hard when he was still so angry with him.

"You sure do have a lot of nerve using Jou like that. You know better than I the gullible ass will fall for anything." Otogi replied stoically with a smirk. He loved Kaiba's immediate reaction of stiffening. It showed at least he wasn't being ignored. And we all know how much Otogi loved the sound of his own voice.

Kaiba grabbed the snacks once they were ready and headed back for the theater. "Unlike you, I take my friendships and relationships seriously." Kaiba answered back coldly. He gave his signature mean glare when Otogi stepped in front of him, preventing him from getting back to the movie.

"Don't kid yourself Kaiba. We both know you have no real friends. And as far as this relationship, you are only doing it to get back at me." Otogi stated knowingly. He smirked more when the statement seemed to faze Kaiba greatly.

Jou, who had been waiting patiently for his snacks inside the theater, was growing more anxious and curious when Kaiba had yet to come back. He also noticed Otogi was missing. The sandy blond teen quickly got up from his seat and headed for the lobby. He hoped Kaiba hadn't order so much food that he couldn't even carry it to the theater. Though Jou was actually more concerned about Kaiba having to leave some of the food behind to bring the rest here. But this was Jounouchi, he always thought about his stomach.

He was baffled when he came out of the theater and spotted Kaiba talking with Otogi. The first moment he thought it was so cool that the two were trying to get along after what seemed to be a rough start. Jou really wanted them to get along since Otogi was his friend. But as he came closer he realized their conversation wasn't that of one you have with someone you just met.

"At first, I thought sure why not. Jou means nothing to me, why not use him to get back at you." Kaiba admitted harshly, his eyes narrowing at the raven haired teen. "But that is hardly the case now. More importantly, I think you are in no position to talk. Aren't you the one cheating on me?" Kaiba asked with sarcasm.

Otogi only laughed fully and prideful. "If you considered what we had to actually a relationship, than sure. But how I see it is, we were nothing more than friends with benefits. And to tell the truth, I always did hate being topped by you." Otogi confessed with a self righteous smile.

"You could have at least told me, you bastard! If I knew we were in an open relationship, I wouldn't be here wasting my fucking time with your so called friend." Kaiba hissed.

Hearing this, Jou stiffened. He shied away from greeting the two males and slipped away behind a stone column. He wasn't hearing this right! Seto and Ryuuji, together?! And did Kaiba really say he was trying to get back at Ryuuji for being with Honda? That very thought made Jou sick to his stomach. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be. Just this morning Kaiba was begging to get him back. But for what? To rub it in Ryuuji's face?

"Hell yes." Otogi snapped back. "As if I would actually waste my time being with only you. You are hardly worth it Kaiba. But as long as you are with Jou, I might as well congratulate you. Go ahead and screw my friends, it means nothing to me. It's about time Jou got laid anyway. Then he came leave me and Honda alone for awhile. The stupid ass always follows after us like some love sick puppy." Otogi snarled loudly.

The pain! Jou clapped his hand over his chest, clinched his shirt tightly in hand. Otogi fucking hated him?! Since when? He was suppose to be his friend, him and Honda. He only hung out with them because they both were his friends. Never once did they really tell him he was intruding, so he thought it was okay. It only made since that they hated him though...after how often they ditched him.

This continuous pain in his chest was killing him. Jou couldn't take much more of it. Wincing as a flood of memories of his so called friends and boyfriend, Jou forced the thoughts away. He painfully ran off, heading for the bathroom. He couldn't dare go back to the gang the way he was right now. With tears staining his eyes.

"My Kami Otogi! You have no loyalty for your men or your friends. I sucking glad I don't have to make time for your lazy ass anyway. Screw all your friends over for all I care. I don't think a sick bastard like you deserves a good friend like Katsuya." With that, Kaiba stormed off with the snacks in hand and headed back to his seat. The night couldn't get any more worse. Then again, when he returned to his seat he found out Jou wasn't not there.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **sniffle I am deeply hurt by the fact I have so little reviews for this fic. And considering how hard it is to type a chapter as long as these, it seems like its all a waste. I was desperately hoping this fic would get more popular when I first came up with the idea, but it doesn't like.

So if you really do like this fic and want me to update it quickly, then please review! And Thanks for all of you who did review so far. sniffle If you guys would just review, I would be more than happy to update like every two days.


	10. Peace, But For How Long?

**10. Peace, But For How Long?**

"I'm an idiot!" The voice was quickly fooled by the loud thud of a fist making contact with the tiled walls of the bathroom stall. A series of whimper filled the small space, though it's cause what not that of physical pain. "Man, I sure do know how to pick' em." Jou hissed, his eyes clinched tighter together with hopes of drowning the conversation out of his mind.

But no matter how determined his efforts, their words stayed planted in his head. Constantly re-rooting itself whenever ever he felt an ounce of distance and doubt from them. He desperately wanted to believe it was all a joke, that he had walked in on some type of prank the two had planned just for him. But the likelihood of that was less than zero. Kaiba had never been one for jokes, so why would he be now? Though it would only make sense that his jokes hurt so much.

Another sob emitted form the teen's lips as he slammed his back against the other side of the stall. A flame of frustration was burning wildly in his soul, making him edgy and on ready to take unnecessary actions. He slid slowly down the side of the stall, sitting on the floor in a heap of sorrow. He intended to consol himself by hugging his knees and muffling the pathetic tears into his arms, but their sound was still fresh on the air.

"How can I be so dumb?" Both Kaiba and Otogi had played him for a fool. They lead him into thinking he could trust them, and he had so easy forgiven Kaiba too. The pain returned ten fold when Jou was reminded of the call Kaiba received. It had only made sense that it was Otogi calling by how riled up Kaiba had been as if his cover was being blown.

Katsuya's breath hitched suddenly when the bathroom door creaked as it opened. He didn't want anyone to know how pathetic he was to be crying on the bathroom floor, so he made a quick effort to wipe away his tears and quiet himself down. The footsteps echoed throughout the bathroom, making the teen more uneasy as they approached his stall, his only protection.

"Jou?" Amber eyes flew open as the voice was familiar. "Jou, are you in here?" Jou hurriedly stood up, throwing open the door and lunging himself into the other's arms.

"Honda!" He muttered softly, nuzzling his head into the other's shoulders as he hugged him around the neck. He could feel his friend stiffen in his grasp, but he didn't care. As far as Jou knew, Honda was just about victim in this game. He didn't know Otogi was with Kaiba, so they were somewhere along the same lines right?

"Jou? What's wrong man, you're crying?" Honda pointed out in completely bewilderment. It was rare that he ever so Jou cry. Not since they were kids, before they started up a gang. It had been the first time Jou got beat up by some punks, but he told him he wasn't going to cry any more. That he was going to be strong, and he was, he proved it when he could take any beating without shedding a tear. But joining a gang tended to do that, as well as a rough life back at home too.

Jou refused to answer and only continued in wiping away his sobs into Honda's shirt. Honda watched astounded and scared, having to see his best friend so hurt. After awhile he allowed himself to return the other's hug and gentle rubbed Jou's back. He was dying to know what happened. What was so bad that it could bring Jounouchi to tears?

Nearly a half hour later, Honda found himself sitting in the back seat of his car in the parking lot. Jou's head in his lap as he soothing petted back the teen's dirty blond hair, the brunet sadly sighed. He couldn't convince Jou to come out of the bathroom and go back into the movie, so this was the best he could do for now. Katsuya had yet to tell him what upset him so much. But it was too late to ask now that he had fallen asleep like this.

"Damn it..." Honda hissed under breath. He hated being left out of the mix, especially when it involved Jou. He would do anything for his friend. Though it may not have shown by the way he has been treating Jou lately, he still trusted Jou more than any other person. Sure he ditched Jou allot more since Otogi and him started dating, but there was never a time Honda didn't regret it or want to bring the blond along. It always annoyed Otogi when he did convince him to let Jou tag along.

The sudden tapping at the window drew Honda's attention away to the peacefully sleeping teen. He turned and saw Kaiba standing outside of his car. With another frustrated sigh, Honda unlocked the door. Kaiba anxiously opened it, glaring somewhat hatefully at Honda who had his boyfriend in his lap. Honda didn't care much for the other's attitude, in fact he ignored it completely. "When he didn't show up in the theater for a long while I found him in the bathroom. He wasn't feeling well so I just took him back to my car." He explained. "I would have driven him home but everyone else drove here with me."

Kaiba only threw a worried glance to Jou, immediately noticing how his cheeks were a puffy red. Had he been crying? This worried Kaiba a lot. "I'll take him home then and you can go back to the others. We've all been wondering where you guys were." Kaiba insisted. If not for Honda leaving to go find Jou, Kaiba would have been searching too. His best friend was more likely to have better luck than him.

Honda nodded at Kaiba's suggestion. "I guess. I'll tell everyone you took him home." With that, Honda lightly lifted up Jou so that he could slid out from under him. He watched intensely as Kaiba slid his arms beneath Jou and scooted him up into his arms. Honda wasn't stupid enough to overlook how longingly Kaiba was gazing at Jou. He figured that the CEO must have really cared about him. That at least cheered him up; he wanted Jou happy with someone who would care for him. "Don't ever hurt him." Honda muttered absentmindedly.

Kaiba frozen and looked back to the other male. Those were pretty big words coming from a person who was already hurting Jou, unknowingly though. But none the less, Kaiba nodded. "Don't worry, I won't."

"I'm serious Kaiba." Honda replied sternly, his eyes hardening as his voice was more definite. "If you hurt him, I swear you wish you were already dead. He's my first and best friend, I don't want to have to see him cry again. It may not look like it, but I would give up Otogi if it were Katsuya. But I bet you would like that, wouldn't you?" Kaiba quirked up an eyebrow. "I'm not stupid, I know when my boyfriend is seeing people behind my back. And I'm not to pleased to know that it's you who is doing the same thing behind Jou's back. Otogi's allowed to be a jerk because I know how to handle him, but I don't think Jou is as lenient as me." Before taking his leave, Honda glared at Kaiba.

To say at the very least, Kaiba was shocked. Honda already knew all this was going on, yet he was okay with it?! And here it seemed as thought the guy wanted to know what was going on, when he already had all the answers. It still pissed off Kaiba to know that Otogi had a guy that was okay with his cheating ass. It would be harder to have payback now. But more importantly, it would be hard for him to tell Jou what's going on. No doubt the blonde's found out something about this, since he was crying.

"Shit." Kaiba cursed under breath. He completely forgot that him and Jou walked all the way over here from Jou's place. And Kaiba was not too keen on carrying Katsuya all the way back there now that the sun was setting. He should have called his limo, but he left hi cell phone in it. Kaiba groaned meagerly and settled for waking Jou up so he could walk himself home. "Jou...," he whispered as he lightly shook the teen in his arms.

The brunet found his heart stop when those beautiful eyes showed through again, but this time laced with a delicate pink that had come from earlier tears. It took a moment for Jou to realize where he was. And when he finally turned his head to meet Kaiba's gaze, his eyes widened and his face reddened. Immediately he began to fidget, "put me down you bastard!" He yelled, squirming relentlessly until Kaiba had to set him back down on the ground. Without another word, Katsuya started to make a run for it.

"Where do you think you are going?!" Kaiba shot back, grabbing Jou by the wrist and pulling the teen back toward him. "You just can't go off running like before. Everyone's been worried about you." He insisted, keeping his grip tight even when Jou constantly tugged away.

"And I suppose you are going to tell me you cared as well? Bull crap! If you gave a damn, you wouldn't be seeing Otogi behind my back!" Jou yelled, his other hand desperate trying to claw away Kaiba's strong hand.

"What?!" He found it annoying that Jou had been listening in on his an Otogi's conversation. "I'm not seeing him Jou! We were through the moment I caught him with Honda." Kaiba said seriously.

Jou whimpered as his struggle was futile. "You lying dog! I heard you! If you weren't seeing him, them you wouldn't be needing me to get back at him!" Jou yelled, wincing when Kaiba's grip only tightened.

"I'm not using you...any more." Kaiba said hesitantly. "I'm with you because I want to be. If I still wanted to use you to get back at him ,wouldn't you think I'd be screwing you by now?!" Kaiba flinched back when Katsuya slapped him viciously. Okay so maybe that was the wrong thing to say.

"So you think I'm easy?!" Jou hissed. "I'm not just one of your fucking dolls you can play with Set-o!" The blond growled, hitting on Kaiba's chest when clawing at his hand did not seem to work. "You might be able to control an entire business, but you have no control over me!"

"Don't you think I know that you idiot!" Kaiba snarled himself, his voice frightening the blond the next moment. "If anything, you're the one that has control over me!" He blurted out angrily.

Jou frozen, his struggle coming to a stop, not that it was working anyway. He was panting raggedly and glowering at the male that seemed satisfied with his words. "I have control over you?" Kaiba nodded stoically. "Then I command you to get out of my life!"

"I can't do that!" Kaiba snapped back. Why was Jou always so frustrating? he always jumped to conclusion so soon? And why did he always have to be such a rebel?

"Why the hell not! I control you, remember?!" Katsuya screamed.

"Because I fucking like you, you idiot!"

"You like me?! You like me?!" Jou repeated in a high pitched yell. "What the hell?! I like my friends! I like fighting! I even like getting wasted, but that doesn't give me any other reason to have them around!" Jou barked furiously.

"You know what I mean!" Kaiba shouted. He was seriously getting tired of this. "I mean I fucking love you, okay?! Happy now?! I've never liked anyone as much as I like you! And I can't fucking stand seeing you hurt or sad, and I hate being the one making you feel that way! And you drive me crazy with everything you do, but I still fucking like it because it was done by you!(lol, that rhymed)." Kaiba yelled finally. He was huffing dramatically as soon as that confession left his lips. "I don't want you to leave me, you're the only other person I want to hold on to besides Mokuba."

If ever there was a time Kaiba hated himself more, it was now. What did he know about love? He didn't even realize he liked the blond all that much until a couple of days ago. So how did this feeling of just wanting him around escalate into love? Sure Kaiba heard of 'love is blind' but he didn't think so this much. And here he was pouring his heart and soul out when he knew there was no chance Jou would accept it. They only just met and started a relationship, so of course Jou would think he was mad for saying he loved him.

"You're a complete asshole," Katsuya murmured gently. As Kaiba thought, his hear sunk at those words. Jou really did hate him. "You're always making me mad and then always manage to make me smile again. I hate it...because you really do control me." Jou sighed, his eyes shifting to the sine angrily. "And even now when I find out you never intentionally wanted to be with me, I can't help but feel...happy. I'm am an idiot...for falling for all the bull crap you tell me, for letting you use me like this, and for falling for you."

Kaiba choked on his own breath at those words. His heart was doing cartwheels in his chest. Did Jou actually admit to liking him too? Hell yes he did! "T-then you forgive me?" Kaiba asked with a stutter.

"Hell no, you ass!" Jou spat. "You're a jerk." He crossed his arms, having realized Kaiba released his hand some time during his confession. "But you are my jerk and I'll be damned if I let Otogi or any other desperate bastard have you." Jou couldn't help but smile weakly when Kaiba broke out into laughter.

"So I guess you really do want me." Kaiba teased, smirking widely. He snaked his arms around Jou's waist and pulled the teen into his arms. "I'm glad, because I'm all yours." He leaned down for a kiss, but found Jou's palm thrust into his face.

"Keep your lips to yourself, I don't know where they've been." Jou stated with a goofy grin. "I think it's only fair your punishment be no lovin' from me for a week." He chuckled warmly.

"Why a week?"

"Because I don't think I can keep myself from you longer than that," Jou laughed. Kaiba smiled genuinely at this. He could handle a week with out kissing, cuddling and grinding. But of course that meant when he was free to, he would let out all that pent up desire take over him and he would finally ravish the blond for hours. In fact, Kaiba looked forward to it.

The two had walked hand in hand back to Jou's place, thankfully not in silence though. When Kaiba reached the boy's front door he stopped, giving a saddened expression. "Well I guess this is good night, I'll see you later." He whispered solemnly. He really didn't want to have to depart from Jou just yet. Not with most of the day being them fighting.

"Want to stay over? I'm sure my dad won't mind. He's probably still out drinking anyway." Jou chuckled, though Kaiba didn't see the humor in that statement.

"I'm not sure." Kaiba answered hesitantly. It was more that he didn't like staying in such a...unsanitary place rather than the fact Mokuba was at home probably waiting for him. After all he was Seto Kaiba, so he was use to a luxury life style. "Mokuba's going to be worried," He excused.

"You can call him inside. Come on Kaiba, I just woke up, I don't want to have to go to sleep again." He whined with an adorable expression. Kaiba sighed and nodded in defeat. How could he deny Jou after what he had done to him? "Great!" With that settled, Jou anxiously unlocked the door and flipped on the lights as they stepped in.

A sudden dropping sensation in Kaiba's stomach, caused the brunet to wince some. The only thing he truly had to fear he was Jou's cooking. It was terrifying knowing this was the place the teen learned to cook at. So his other creations were bound to be filling the fridge. Kaiba over came his sick feeling long enough to follow Jou down the hall.

He noticed the simple nature of the apartment. The front room was just a plan red couch with a medium sized TV across from it and plan dark green curtains against the yellow walls. All in all, they needed a serious interior decorator. Kaiba actually felt sorry for Jou when he saw the teen's bedroom. It was boring; a twin sized bed with average white sheets and blankets, a dresser off to the side, and a night stand beside the bed with an alarm clock on it. Kaiba could see why Jou was so impressed when he toured his mansion.

"I know it's not much, but its better than sleeping out on the streets." Jou laughed as he kicked off his shoes near the door way. He flopped down on his back into the mattress of his bed. "I miss living with my whole family in our old house, but its still good to be here. Like a bachelor pad." Kaiba's brow furrowed at that statement. "Alright, well not anymore," Jou chuckled, closing his eyes. "I just wish my dad would make some effort to find a good woman. Ever since mom left us, he's been all doom and gloom, drinking every weekend. I'm surprised he still has his job with how much he sleeps in."

Kaiba wasn't finding any comfort in Jou's home life story. It was depressing if nothing else. Yet Jou did seem entirely comfortable with it. The skeptical brunet walked over to the bed and sat down near Jou's head. "I'll never understand you," Kaiba chuckled, throwing his head back to look at the ceiling. He supported his weight on his hands as he leaned back.

"Well maybe you should get to know me...," Jou smirked as he rolled over onto Kaiba. He sat up some so that he was straddling the brunet easily. "Ask me anything." Jou replied with an excited smile. He was anxious to know all he could about Kaiba though he wasn't sure about the same thing the other way around. His life wasn't all that great to talk about.

Intrigued by this new position and Jou's suggestion, Kaiba thought up his first question. "What do you like best about me?" Kaiba asked with a wild smirk. His amusement grew when Jou whined over the question.

"How lame." Jou huffed. "That shouldn't count since the question is about you." Of course he didn't really want to answer the question anyway. It would be embarrassing to say that he liked everything about Seto.

"I'll tell you what I like about you if you answer first," Kaiba bribed. He chuckled more over Jou poking out his bottom lip with a fit.

"Fine, but the next question better be good." He thought carefully for a moment. What did he like best about Seto? The guy was aggravating all the time, so it was always hard to see his good qualities. "I guess I love your eyes." Jou decided, rather than being superficial and saying he loved Kaiba's body.

"My eyes?" That answer baffled Kaiba the most. Usually people told him his eyes were cold and scary. It was the reason most people were afraid of him and did as he said. So to hear that Katsuya loved his eyes make him nervous and curious. Did he had some sort of masochistic fetish where he liked being scared? Just thinking about Jou tied in chains and him with a leather whip was a huge turn on. But Kaiba forced the thought form his mind since he wouldn't be able to fix a problem here. "So what about my eyes do you like?" He asked anxiously.

"I don't know," Jou giggled. "Uh...I think they're pretty. I've never seen anyone with blue eyes quite like yours. And they are always truthful to me." Jou grinned proudly. "And I guess they make me feel safe. Cause you've always had this strong, aggressive aroma to you, so having you look at me makes me feel protected." Astounded by Jou's logic, Kaiba actually never thought of it that way. But it gave him pride that Jounouchi felt that way. "Now it's your turn. What do you like about me?"

"Would it be wrong of me to say your ass?" Kaiba joked, only earning himself a quick slap with a pillow. "Alright, alright. I like your 'I don't take shit' personality," he laughed. "You don't let people walk all over you Katsuya. Though its frustrating when it only gets your ass kicked. Other than that, I like my men noisy and feisty," he smirked widely. "I especially love your moaning, now only if I could get you screaming my name, I-" Before he had a change to complete the sentence Kaiba found himself being smothered by the same pillow.

"You horny bastard!" Jou yelled teasingly. "Can't you think of something other than sex? And here I thought all businessmen were gentlemen." He sighed, releasing the pillow so Kaiba could breath again.

"You'll be surprised. Actually I think all of them tend to be more sexual in the office than out." The brunet sighed contently, giving another soft chuckle. "Now for my next question...where do I sleep?"

"With me of course," the blond was quick to answer. "I don't want you sleeping on the couch where my dad can find you, so you can stay in here." He grinned vividly at the thought. Kaiba on the other hand didn't comprehend how sleeping in Katsuya's bed was any better than being caught on the couch. Wouldn't his father be more mad to find him here than in the front room?

With that decided, Jou rolled back over so he was no longer on top of Kaiba. "But you are going to have to leave early tomorrow, I have school." Jou explained as he crawled off the bed. He didn't care to much for Kaiba's staring as he started to remove his shirt and pants. However, he did throw an incredulous look to Kaiba when he had yet to do the same. The CEO managed to get the point and hurriedly stripped down to his boxers as well.

"Hey Seto?" Katsuya questioned, climbing back onto the mattress. He pulled back the covers and slipped under, cuddling comfortably into the warmth of the blankets. "You're going to introduce me to all of your friends too, right?" he asked curiously. It was only fair after how he let Kaiba meet his own friends. Plus, Jou was wondering what type of people Kaiba chose to be around other than himself and Mokuba.

The question proved to be troubling to the other as he slipped in under the blankets next to Katsuya. "I…don't really have any other friends…." Kaiba explained nonchalantly. He turned and faced Jou in the bed, smiling warmly as the blond stared back at him.

"None at all? That's kinda sad Seto." Despite how sad it did sound, Kaiba didn't feel bed at all. Especially not after Jou started to cuddle into his arms, wrapping his arms around the brunet's waist. "You can use my friends," the other chuckled amusingly. "I'm sure they won't mind if you hung out with us more often." Jou sighed happily and nuzzled his head further into Kaiba's bare chest. His boyfriend's heart beat was very soothing and helped a lot when putting the blond to sleep.

"As long as you are there, I will be there too." Kaiba muttered softly before gently kissing the other's forehead. He held Jou close to him and waited for sleep to over take him. Luckily that took awhile because Kaiba wanted to enjoy the time the other was in his arms. "Good night Katsuya," he finally whispered in a delicate voice.

"Good night Seto…"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: **Yay! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews. And like I promised, I updated really quick. Lol, I guess I just need motivation when it comes to typing this fic. So reviews are welcomed still, and I will do my best to update this fic as soon as possible!


	11. Trouble Is My Middle Name

**11. Trouble Is My Middle Name**

Normally Jou would have too much pride to admit the feelings he had now. No he was too much of a man to confess to how good it felt, the pure joy, the ever present warmth of being in another's arms. Never before had he felt so safe and content near someone. Yet Kaiba was able to make him feel this way without any effort. It was absolute bliss being held close to his boyfriend's chest and not have to worry about what the morning would bring. It was like angels singing, being able to only hear the other's heart beating softly in his ear. How he wished this pleasure would never end.

Jou moved more into the other's arms, well if that was even possible. He was practically already drowning in Kaiba's chest, another inch and they would be merged together. That, to Jou, wasn't much of a bad thing at all. He actually looked forward to such a fate. Being able to be with Kaiba all the time would be simply divine.

Too bad his perfect heaven could not last. The loud thumping of feet and careless stumbling filled the air of the apartment, followed by the loud slamming of the front door. Immediately, Jou's eyes flew open. He was use to these sounds, like the calm before the storm, it never signaled a good thing. He tore away from Kaiba's protective embrace enough so he could sit up. He looked through the darkness of the night and was able to hear more racket just down the hall.

"Damn it," he snarled lowly. Removing the other's arms from around him and the covers, Jou quickly slipped out of bed. He opened the door to his bedroom and watched a shadowy figure trip in the darkness. "Otou-san?" He said lightly, leaving his room, but making sure to clothes the door behind him. He wouldn't want his father to find out he had someone over without his permission, not that he ever received it.

He nervously tip toed over to the wobbly man by the door way. "Are you okay?" He asked instinctively, though he already knew the answer would be negative. He watched his father stumble forward again as he attempted to stand back up. Jou was use to his father's drunken late night appearances.

"And whatcha' you care 'bout meh?" The drunken man slurred, glowering at the teen with hateful eyes. "Since when you giv' ah damn 'bout anyone, using meh money on your lazy ass!" He slapped Jou's hands away when he tried to help him stand on his own two feet. "Why-why don't cha go waste your whore of a mother's money? I don't fuckin' need yah round heya!" He snarled.

Jou only sighed disappointedly and proceed to helping his father limp himself to his room. But the moment Jou had his arm securely around his father's waist, the man shoved him away violently. "I said stay duh hell away for meh!" The man hollered viciously, uncaring that this ruckus would disturb the other residences of the apartment.

Despite how rude and mean his father was being right now, and any other time he was drunk, Jou still loved him. he was his family, and he couldn't just leave him alone. "Dad, don't do this." Jou insisted. "Not tonight." At least not when Kaiba was just in the other room. He rather not have his boyfriend see how much of a jerk his father was, yet he had invited him to spend a night anyway. Stupid him.

"Hell no yah lil' bitch!" He shouted, throwing a quick punch to Jou's face. He smiled proudly when he had managed to knock the boy to the floor. "That'll teach ya," he chuckled sickly. He watched Katsuya struggle back up to his feet, cupping his aching cheek that was sure to be swollen in the morning. "Now, get outta my house!" The man ordered, pointing awkwardly to the door. His eyes squinted weakly as he tried to focus his glare on his son.

Jou sighed. He was getting rather tired of this routine. But he was definitely not about to just walk out the door when this was his home too. He simply turned around without a word and headed for his room. I his father wanted to be all pissed and mean tonight, then he would let him. He would just lock his door if the drunk man got any ideas.

"Hey! Where ya think ya goin'! I told ya out!" With that, the man charged forward, grabbing Jou by the back of the head and pulling the boy back so he fell over. "Get outta my house!" He yelled, letting his foot crash down onto Katsuya's stomach. "Ya heard meh, I don't wantcha here anymore!" He hollered out maliciously, continuing to kick his son in the stomach. He only smiled more pleasingly when he heard the teen gasp out in pain, biting his lip to conceal his wailing.

"Stop!" Jou yelled out desperately, coiling his arms around his aching stomach. He winced tightly when another blow was imploded in his abdomen. He would be happy to leave if he could just get back to his room and get his things, including Kaiba. The blond was relieved to feel the kicking had stopped, but it only became evident to him that the beating wasn't over when he heard his father toppling stuff over in search of a weapon he could use. Jou could hear the sound of broken glass as a lamp was shoved over, this couldn't be good.

"I want ya outta my life for good ya brat!" The man slurred deeply, grabbing a fragment of the broken lamp and stumbled back over to Jou, still curled up in pain. He grabbed the teen by the neck and pressed the cold glass against his throat. "I'll meet cha in hell!" Just as he jerked the glass heavily across Jou's neck, the teen could feel his father being forced off of him.

Katsuya shoot up, coughing roughly as he held his bleeding neck. The darkness blinded him and his weariness only made it harder for him to tell what was going on. But he could hear his father's grunts and gasp as he was met with his own pain. "S..Seto..." Jou whispered weakly as he could see the forms grappling in the dark. He heard one last grunt as one of the figures stopped moving.

"Katsuya! Are you alright?!" Kaiba asked desperately, coming near the other. He quickly embraced the other, pulling the frightened blond into his arms. "Why the hell didn't you defend yourself?!" He hissed angrily. He had first woke up when he could hear something being broken. Luckily he had got here just in time when he saw the man approach Jou with the glass. He cursed the fact that he was a pretty deep sleeper when he actually got around to it. And hated even more not being able to reverse the damage done to loved one.

"He's my father Seto..." Jou whispered back, pressing his head softly against Kaiba's chest. It troubled Jou to hear the other's heart racing. He had worried Kaiba so much, when that was exactly what he wasn't trying to do.

"I could never hurt him..." Jou explained weakly. He would never willingly hurt anyone he loved even if they were hurting him. After all he knew his father never meant to do all those things, he was just drunk.

Growling unpleasantly, Kaiba lifted Jou into his arms. "I'm taking you to my house, where it is safe. He hurriedly carried Jou out of the apartment and outside after making a quick call to home for Mokuba to send a ride. He didn't care that they were both in their boxers, Jou's health was the only important thing at the moment. Under the street lights, Kaiba could visibly make out the damage. Luckily there were only a few bruises on Jou's stomach and his neck was only leaking a small amount of blood, so the cut mustn't have been that deep.

Kaiba's heart ached when he saw a small smile grace the teen's lips. It was just a careless and kind grin, even when he was hurt. "Y-you probably think I'm a pansy now." He chuckled lightly. Jou's eyes fell to his stomach, avoiding Kaiba's gaze. "Cause I'm always getting beat up all the time. I'm a bother and prone to accidents." Jou struggled to say with fear. "I even let my own father beat up on me and I don't do anything to stop him. But what do you expect me to do Seto? Turn him in? Kill him? Either way I'll be left without a father and probably be sent to a foster home. No one will want a kid my age. I know my mother doesn't..."

"Don't say things like that!" Kaiba demanded. He hated listening to Jou talk about himself in such a way. "You aren't weak and I don't blame you for not fighting back." of course he didn't hold this against Jou, he blamed the kid's father. What type of sick bastard abused his own son? But Kaiba was finding it frustrating that whenever he let his guard down for even a second, Jou would be hurt again. Was his luck this bad that everyone he cared about was getting hurt? Was it not enough Otogi cheated on him and his brother growing up too quickly? But now the only person he had ever known to love was getting hurt constantly whether it be by him or another person.

"But it's true. She doesn't want me..." Jou confessed. "That's why she took my sister instead. She won't even visit us every once in awhile and it's rare she lets me see Shizune anymore. I guess she's afraid I will turn out like my father." He sighed upsettingly. He had thought at one time in his life that she was right, that he would be that cruel, heartless man.

Kaiba didn't know what else to say to convince Jou of his innocence and his strength. So he remained quite until the limousine finally pulled up before them. The driver stared at him oddly. It was not everyday you got to see your employer in their boxers, especially with another male in boxers in his arms. But he kept quite and headed home without mentioning a thing.

The moment the limo stopped before Kaiba's mansion, the anxious CEO threw open the car door and carried Jou out. Thanks to Jou's father, he was all riled up tonight and it would be hours before he would be calm enough to rest. But at least until then, he could take care of Jou. Kaiba roughly balanced Jou in one arm as he quickly unlocked the door. Thankfully Jou hadn't made any objections to being carried in, that would eventually make Kaiba mad. If he wanted to help out his boyfriend, than god damn it he was going to help at his boyfriend.

Much to Kaiba's disappointment, he didn't come home to what he would have liked. After closing the door and walking down the hall to his room, which meant having to past the living room, Kaiba came to halt midway. He turned his head to the side, looking disbelieving into the living room. And in annoyance, his brow twitched with unmatched fury. Why the hell did he have to come home to, yet again, his brother caught in another lip lock with his 'friend'?

Kaiba cleared his throat loudly, drawing the attention of both boys as they jumped startling on the couch. Like a deer in the headlights, both looked completely terrified. But who wouldn't be when you had to face a brother like Kaiba. Mokuba quickly hopped off of the couch, having been too close to Noa as it was. Said bluish-green haired boy followed suit, stepping away from Mokuba.

"Oh, hi Seto." Mokuba chuckled nervously, waving to his brother. "I thought you were staying at Katsuya's tonight." Inwardly he was cursing Kaiba's return. He could have sworn Kaiba would have stayed over there long since when he called. And not even a minute after Seto's call, Mokuba had called Noa to come over. They might as well use the time to their advantage. Unfortunately, this happened.

"Yeah, and I thought I told you to go to bed. We ran into problems, so what's your excuse?" Kaiba asked seriously, his eyes narrowing as he glared Noa, shaking in fear. "I don't like things going on behind my back Mokuba. the next time you two want to have a fling, its best I'm around to supervise." Kaiba warned. "So for now, get you horny butts upstairs and get to bed." He ordered sternly. "It's too late to take Noa back home tonight, so he might as well stay over."

Of course Kaiba was irritated with the sudden glowing expression on both boys' faces. Since when was he the bringer of good news and happiness? In fact Kaiba hated to be the cause of their excitement, only because he knew what the two were excited about. And personally, he didn't appreciate having to lose his little brother to so snot nose brat that thought they both were mature enough to actually develop a relationship.

None the less, Kaiba didn't stop the two from dashing up the stairs in an anxious hurry and slamming Mokuba's bed room door behind them. The brunet promised himself that he would check in on them at random times, maybe even five minutes apart from each previous visit. No way in hell he was going to let Mokuba get laid, at least for tonight anyway. There was no telling how he would feel about it in the future. After all Kaiba was very young when he had his first time. But it was not influenced by a childish crush quite like Mokuba's.

With much little struggle, Kaiba managed to carry Jou up the stares and into his room. He set the teen down on his bed softly and was just about to retrieve the first aid kit, when Jou suddenly spoke again. He had early avoided speaking since his throat was slashed and it burned like hell. "You don't have to do all this Seto." He whispered huskily.

"I know, but I want to." was Kaiba's only reply before he walked out and returned several minutes later with the first aid kit in hand. "Now time to heal those wounds," he chuckled. "I might just have to keep you in a giant bubble if it will protect you from getting beat up anymore." He smiled at the thought of Jou dramatically complaining while in one.

"Hey, I can stop getting hurt any time I want." Jou pouted, crossing his arms or his still aching stomach. "But it figures this would happen to me as soon as I finally find something worth while in my life," Katsuya mumbled sincerely. He gave Kaiba a tender smile before hissing suddenly. "Hey, watch it!" He commanded as a damp cloth was pressed roughly against his neck over the cut. Jou only grunted occasionally as Kaiba cleaned the cut and then applied the alcohol, which made Jou scream out several cuss words.

"Stop being such a baby. I thought you were use to getting hurt." Kaiba joked, finally placing a large gall to Jou's neck and tapping it on securely.

"Yeah, but I'm more use to healing on my own," the blond had eagerly stated. "So Dr. Kaiba, when will I be able to leave." Jou laughed, shortly of course. Kaiba rather frowned at the question.

"Never, if I have anything to do with it." He stated firmly. "It's dangerous for you back home. I want you to stay here with me, at least until I can get your father taken care of by the courts." Kaiba didn't care for Jou's immediate disappointed reaction. There was no way he was going to let Jou fall back into his father's abusive hands.

"He doesn't do this all the time Seto. There's no need to take things to the extreme. Plus..." Jou's voice softened and his eyes fell to the comforter of the bed. As usual it was a silky, soft light blue that Jou would have never dreamed of sleeping on himself. "He wouldn't care if I didn't come back. You heard him, I'm wasting his time and money.

"Well good thing, because I want you." Kaiba replied seriously, his eyes hard and unrelenting. He gently lifted Jou's chin so the beautiful amber eyes he adored so much, could finally meet his in a heart felt stare. "You belong to me now, and I won't let anyone have you. The same goes for you; I only belong to you." Kaiba said with such surety. Jou marveled over how Kaiba could speak so casually about this. These were their lives he was talking about, so ownership shouldn't be being thrown around so carelessly.

A moment longer of staring into the strong and compassionate blue eyes, Jou subdued to Kaiba's every word. He smiled lightly, his eyes twinkling with a childish satisfaction. "Alright, I'll stay with you. But at least allow me to make it up to you. I could never stay here free of charge, so I'll pull my own weight around here." Jou chuckled.

"Good, because I'm tired of carrying your lazy ass up those stairs." Kaiba teased back with his own confident smile. The pleased CEO, carefully leaned forward, stepping onto the bed fully as he leaned in closer to Jou. "No matter how sexy it looks," Kaiba commented with a smirk, making Jou blush wildly.

Seeing a chance for a little reward for his efforts, Kaiba leaned completely into the blond, his lips barely grazing Jou's lips in a unrelenting kiss. As he continued to approach, his lips pressed more gently to Jou's and his eyes closed softly. Kaiba was pleased to find that Jou was not rejecting the kiss even after having told him what his punishment for the next week was. Hopefully it was forgotten, and Kaiba could give himself a last taste before fasting from it.

With amazing grace, Kaiba managed to lower Jou down into the bed so that he hovered directly over the blond. He still kept their sweet contact as he proceed to straddling the other's hips beneath him. Jou hadn't even broke the kiss the moment he realized Kaiba was suppose to on punishment. Well, he supposed he could let it slide just this once. He raised his arms to snake around his boyfriends neck and drew Kaiba into a more passionate kiss.

Jou, surprisingly, had been the first to initiate some tongue action by pushing his was into Kaiba's mouth. But the brunet, with a dominant complex, wouldn't fair well with Jou taking the lead. So he eagerly forced his own tongue into Jou's mouth, meeting his love half way. The tongued battled fiercely with one another; circling, prodding, and teasingly each other until human reflexes caused them to part with desperation for air.

Kaiba caught a quick breath and urgently dove back in for a second helping, but he found it impossible to kiss Jou again when a palm was thrust up into his face just as he was leaning back down. "Bad...boy," Jou panted frantically, a sexy blush still on his cheeks as he smiled. " You already broke the rules. Do that again and I'll be tempted to double the time." Jou threatened amusingly.

"Tempted?" Kaiba repeated with a coy smirk. "Sounds to me like you wouldn't actually go through with it." He chuckled kindly.

"Don't be full of yourself. You're not that irresistible," Katsuya joked, playfully hovering Kaiba backwards on the bed. "Now if you don't mind it's three in the morning and I would like to get some much needed sleep." Jou smiled heedlessly and pushed the covers of the bed down so he could crawl beneath them. "Good night Seto," he giggled childishly as he snuggled into the warm comforter and pillow.

Having just been denied his pleasurable reward, Kaiba sighed and did the same. Hopefully his punishment didn't extend to here in the bed as well, he wished as he wrapped his arms around Jou's waist from behind. It seemed the blond made no effort to push him away and only relaxed in his embrace. So Kaiba was at least thankful for that as he settled comfortably into the bed with his chest pressed lightly against Jou's back. He gave the blond a gentle kiss on the cheek before closing his eyes and resting for the night.

**.:Xx...X...xX:.**

As morning set in and the sun rose just over the horizon, its bright rays peeked through the light colored curtains and cast a gentle shine on the head of Kaiba's bed. The rays temporarily blinded Jou as he tried to get back to sleep. He turned on his other side so the sun would strike him in the back, but to his surprise, nothing was keeping him from turning. He could have sworn Kaiba was on this side with his arms around him, so why wasn't it he couldn't feel the other's warm embrace anymore?

With a frustrated grunt, Jou forced his eyes to open. But he sulked instantly when he found the spot next to him empty with only an indent on the mattress where Kaiba had once slept. Jou admitted it would have been nice to wake up to see his boyfriend still in a heavy sleep, but he would probably get another chance later. As for now, he had things to do. Well more like things he thought he had to do, like help around the house as much as possible since he was staying here for free.

The tired blond shuffled out of bed and raided Kaiba's closet in search of anything that would work to fit him. But Kaiba was taller, so any pants would just end up dragging on the floor. "Crap, does he only go to work?" Jou asked himself, pushing through another pair of suits. Everything in Kaiba's closet was work oriented. And it rather depressed Jou to think Kaiba wouldn't have much time to be around him during his stay.

Making his way back to the bed, Jou spotted a pair of clothes nicely folded at the foot of the bed. With unmatched excitement, Jou dashed over, pulling up the shirt from the pile. He examined it with a wide grin. It was a rather small, white shirt that had short and slanted cut blue sleeves. In the middle of the shirt was a very professionally drawn model of The Blue Eyes White Dragon. Katsuya thought it was cute and wouldn't criticize Kaiba for getting him something that looked so feminine despite the logo. And he was given a pair of faded blue jeans.

After getting dressed, Jou carefully looked himself over in the mirror and smiled. He did like the shirt a lot, though it revealed a small amount of his stomach and it clung to his slender form addictively. No doubt Kaiba had chose the outfit out for his own visual pleasures. But Jou would not hold that against him as another violation of his punishment. In fact, Jou wanted to know what Kaiba thought of the outfit.

He left the room quickly and rushed down the halls in search of Kaiba. Since it was a week day, then most likely he would be working right now. So that had a large possibility of him being in his private study. Katsuya anxiously made his way over to Kaiba's office, not thinking that the other would lash out at him for coming in unexpectedly. Jou excitedly pushed open the door, rushing in with a bright and fun loving smile.

"Seto, I-" Katsuya hesitated in finishing his sentence the moment he noticed Kaiba was in fact not alone. He stared dumbfounded at the somewhat familiar silver haired man sitting across from Kaiba's desk with a creepy grin plastered on his face. Where had he seen this guy before? "Oh, I'm sorry for intruding. I didn't know we had company." He whimpered embarrassingly, stepping back a little.

Kaiba only sighed, shaking his head at Jou's unexpected arrival. He figured Jou would present himself to be a problem after the first day, but not this much of a problem. "No, don't go yet Jou." Kaiba replied respectfully. "I want you to meet a business associate of mine," he stated politely. "This is Maxamillion Pegasus. And this is Jounouchi Katsuya, he's new help around the house. Sorry, but he hasn't exactly adjusted to all the rules yet." Kaiba said firmly, giving Jou a serious glare.

Despite having been received a fearsome look form Kaiba, Jou only felt offended. He crossed his arms and returned the look with a look of his own. He knew Kaiba had to preserve his professional reputation and not let on to the public that he was dating a street punk, but it still hurt to be simply identified as 'the help' around the house.. Jou was no one's servant, even if he had suggested he be more useful to Kaiba.

"Well Kaiba-boy, you sure do know how to pick them." Pegasus laughed heartily. "He refers to you by your first name. Rather rude for someone who works beneath you, don't you think?" He quirked up a suspicious brow as he gave Kaiba a skeptical glance. "Not only is it disrespectful, but it leaves others to believe you share just more than a business related relationship. Though a casual relationship for you would be much needed. Everyone thinks you are high strung enough and message around is you need to get yourself a good bedmate." Pegasus teased.

Jou only sneered at the man for such a comment. He was insulting both him and Kaiba, and Jou would not stand for it. "Well it was nice meeting you Mr. Pegasus." Jou said politely before bowing.

"No need to be so formal Jou," Pegasus chuckled again. "Though I can see you haven't bothered to be formal in your attire as well. Anyway, I have enjoyed this little reunion of ours. And I'm glad to see you are up on your feet after such a hard break up." Jou's eyes widened at this, and Kaiba managed to restrain a snarl. "You have quite a spirited employee here Kaiba-boy. Maybe you should go and join him out drinking some time. I personally considered it great fun." With that said, Pegasus rose form his seat and escorted himself out of the room.

"What is he talking about Katsuya?" Kaiba asked viciously. He didn't like the thought of Jou going out drinking with strangers, especially if they were people would could later use that outing against him.

"Hey, I was already at the club. He just came over and started talking to me. That guy gives me the creeps. Last time he just said he felt sorry for the girl who dumped me because she was missing out." Jou stated.

"Well, just stay away from him." Kaiba ordered. He didn't like this at all. Pegasus flirting with his boyfriend?! He wouldn't stand for this, not at all.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** I really hope you all liked this chapter! And thanks so much for the reviews. Please keep them coming. And this story does have quite a few more chapters, so don't think its over just because the two are together. In about two more chapters I should have a lemon finally in here,lol I hope you are all anxious for it. So please review and I will update as soon as possible.


	12. Sexual Tension

**12. Sexual Tension**

The clock within the small room was loudly ticking; its hands slowly itching over to each number. Normally this sound would have been comforting to the CEO who often looked upon the clock for guidance of when he could be freed of his busy work day. But recently, time had seemed to be playing against him. It was going by too slowly this past week, and Kaiba was already at the peak of his frustration and patience.

He found out the hard way, that having Jou in the house was not only a great temptation but a great nuisance. What could be worse than having a half naked blond stroll around the mansion in the morning, making breakfast? Kaiba had been lucky enough to find out Jou slept regularly in only boxers or pajama bottoms, which allowed the brunet to see his well toned chest every morning for the past seven days.

As good and dandy as that sounds, Jou could be one sexy trouble maker. It had become a ritual for him to break at least two decorative items in the Kaiba mansion by doing what he thought was cleaning. He was always knocking over glass items and then missed several fragments whenever he swept it up. And speaking of sweeping, he normally swept the remainder of dust and dirt under rugs and furniture when he couldn't get it up in a dust pan. His window cleaning technique always left smudges and he refused to clean toilets. Kaiba didn't think that would make much of a difference since Jou was such a bad maid anyway, the toilets would probably be messy still.

So all in all, this week had been hell for our young CEO. But as if to make matters worse on the last night of his punishment, Kaiba was given the ultimate temptation. He was diligently trying to work and his brother and house guest had decided to invite Noa over. Sounds harmless, right? Well the same couldn't be said when they all decided to take a bath together in Kaiba's bath tub, only because it was the biggest.

Presently, Kaiba was being plagued by several imagines of Jou's naked form being caressed and man handled by his little brother and his friend. It was quickly eating away at Kaiba's patience and trust, for his brother anyway. Jounouchi was simply too sexy to pass up, so he wouldn't be surprised if his brother used the opportunity to take a good look. Then again, Mokuba wasn't that much of a pervert, only around Noa.

"Wow Jou!" Mokuba's voice sounded loudly from the bathroom. "How can you get as hurt as much as you do and still have such flawless skin?" he asked excitedly. Kaiba gritted his teeth as he could picture Mokuba rubbing away at Jou's perfect skin and his blond blushing vividly as he was accustomed to doing. "Do you think I will ever grow up to be a good looking as Jou, Noa?" The hyper boy asked, with a wide smile.

"Of course. I, for one, think you will be even more attractive than Jou." Noa defended proudly, his head rising up.

Jou laughed loudly. "It's nice to know I will be out judged by a preteen. But I think it's cheating when you guy friend here votes for you all because he wants your affection." Jou pointed out rudely. "Don't worry though Mokuba, I'm sure you will be just as handsome as Seto. Just look at all the admirers he has. I'm surprised he's not married yet."

"Is that an offer?" Suddenly the group of boys jumped and gasped as they looked over to the doorway. Kaiba was leaning lightly on the frame, with one leg crossed behind the other and his arms tied around his waist. He had a broad smirk for the conversation that had been going on here without his knowledge.

Katsuya returned in answering with his normally careless smile. "Only if you'll have me." Jou chuckled, cupping up a layer of bubbles from the bath and blowing them childishly in Kaiba's direction. "But can we both be the husbands, I don't like wearing dresses."

Kaiba shook his head with a grin. Jou might be sexy, but he didn't think a dress would do his love much justice. "Fine by me, but that still doesn't change the position you'll be in later." He added with a sly wink, only making the blond redden with realization. Mokuba and Noa seemed to have missed the joke for they were just as innocent and oblivious as ever. "Alright boys, its past your bed time and I'm sure Jou's tired of dealing with you." Kaiba ordered with a chuckle.

The boys herded out of the room, followed by disappointed moans and grunts as they got their towels. Katsuya laughed wholeheartedly after their departure. "What are you talking about, I love kids?" He grinned pleasingly as he stood up out of the bath.

For a moment, Kaiba felt his own cheeks burn with need and anxiousness as he saw his naked boyfriend stroll half way across the bathroom in retrieval of his towel. Damn he was so horny now. "You want a big family?" Kaiba asked; disappointment overtaking him as he thought of what that statement would later mean. "Is your wife going to stay home with them all?"

This question seemed to upset Jou a little bit as he frowned. Tying his towel around his waist, Jou turned back to Kaiba. "Actually I was hoping to adopt. You know help the unfortunate souls still on the streets out there. It would be nice to give them a good home. But I sure every adoption agency would disagree with two dads being a good living experience for kids." A heedless smile returned to the teens face when he waltzes pass a startled but none the less happy Kaiba. Just as he was passing by, Jou leaned into Kaiba's side, pressing his lips close against his boyfriend's ear. "You know, your punishment will be officially over tomorrow. I hope you haven't lost your touch during the long wait." Jou teased before walking back away from Kaiba.

Kaiba couldn't be smirking more widely than right now. "Oh believe me, there hasn't been a moment that has gone by that I've forgotten. And I've been saving my best for you. I only hope you've been doing the same, otherwise I might just overwhelm you." Kaiba bragged half heartedly. He was more than excited about tomorrow. Though Jou never actually said they were going to go all the way, Kaiba was still hoping the blond would let him get away with it. After all, a week is a really long wait in horny Kaiba time.

**.:Xx…x…xX:.**

Morning proved to be evil to Kaiba. After all of his anxiousness, Jou had the nerve to disappear in the morning. Kaiba had worked all night yesterday so he would be able to take the whole day off today. But when he first woke up in the morning, he couldn't find Jou anywhere in the blonde's new bedroom. He searched around the house, but only found a note on the fridge that said he had gone out. It seemed depressing, especially after Kaiba made an extra effort to get Mokuba out the house for the entire day. It looked like he would just have to wait for Jou to get back, hopefully before Kaiba was driven made with lust.

Kaiba growled when the phone suddenly rang in his office. He new there was only one person that still had his home number and had the nerve to call so early in the morning. Despite how much he hated this person, yelling at him would at least e better than sitting here in silence waiting for Jou to return. With that thought in mind, he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

**Xx…x…xX **

"You sure you want to do this Jou? I mean, it's a little early in the relationship to be making hasty decisions." Honda asked with great concern. He kept his walk steady and slow so he wouldn't leave Jou behind. Apparently Kaiba allowed the blond access to his account and so they had just spent the entire morning buying new clothes for Jou. He didn't want to have to return home to get his stuff since he didn't want to face his father again.

"What are you talking about Honda? I know for a fact you and Otogi did it the first night you guys met. So why are you criticizing when me and Seto actually developed a relationship first?" Jou pointed out with acute frustration. He didn't like Honda telling him what to do, or anyone else for that matter. And if it dealt with Seto and him, then he would hate it all the more.

"Hey! I got drunk that night. At the night it didn't sound so wrong since neither of us was looking for a long term thing, but we just couldn't get enough of each other." Honda suddenly laughed, throwing his head back. "I guess I really am better than Kaiba, huh?" That reply earned Honda a firm slug in the shoulder. "Alright I take it back, damn you hurt. I'm sure Kaiba must be awesome if Otogi had wanted to be his boyfriend in the first place."

"Can we stop talking about this? I don't like hearing how my boyfriend screwed yours. Though it does make you out to be pathetic." Jou laughed. "You're a uke to a uke."

"Shut up! You want be laughing when you get done up the ass!" Honda yelled out, he was flushing a little. "Constantly egging Kaiba on the way you do will only make him more uncontrollable. I can't wait to see you at school with a limp. Kaiba's got to be like the world's most aggressive dominatrix. Just look at how he rules the office building, you are going to be broken in Jou." Honda chuckled mercilessly.

"We'll see about that Honda. I'll have Seto on a leash, begging for me." Jou cackled mockingly. Honda simply rolled his eyes as they neared his apartment. Though he knew Jou had a point. Kaiba practically worshipped the ground he walked on. But that tended to be a hobby of stalkers and perverts.

Just as the two teens were nearing Honda's apartment they spotted a black limousine right off in the distance and two people leaving from it. When they got closer they were able to make out who the passengers were. And to their surprise it was otogi and Kaiba together. The scene nearly broke Jou's heart. Why would Kaiba be giving Otogi a ride? He hated the guy. There had to be a reasonable explaination for this, he dearly hoped so.

Honda seemed to sense Jou's sadness and he quickly scampered off after Otogi who seemed to be heading over to his apartment since he had been living their since all the fincial problems. So Kaiba started to retreat back to his limo, but suddenly he spotted Jou coming near him with a serious expression. "You know what, I think I'll walk home." He tld his driver and sent the man on his way.

"What was that all about Seto?" Katsuya asked, a hint of worry present in his low tone. If Kaiba lied to him, would he be able to tell? He just hoped that wouldn't be the case. Luckily, Jou had a feeling Kaiba wouldn't have sent the driver away if he was about to tell him something bad. "Is there anything I should know about?" Jou asked, starting to walk ahead with Kaiba by his side. Apparently, Kaiba found Jou's concern and jealousy quite entertaining as well as flattering.

"He simply wanted me to unfreeze all of his assets so he could go on leaving his sick, cheating life." Kaiba explained nonchalantly. "I agreed." He stated simply. Otogi might have gotten what he wanted this time but Kaiba still planned to make him suffer the same fate he had gone through. If Honda seemed to be okay with cheating for Otogi, then who was to say Honda wouldn't be doing the cheating himself. And Kaiba was determined to find out if Honda was all that loyal to Otogi.

Katsuya was happy enough with Kaiba's answer and gave no appearance of disappointment. "Well aren't you a generous ex-boyfriend," he chuckled. With fluid speed, Jou slipped one arm beneath Kaiba's and quickly pulled the brunet closer to him. "Just don't be too generous with anyone other than me." He added with a shy smirk, his cheek brushing deeply into Kaiba's shoulder.

"That all depends," Kaiba mentioned cunningly. "What will I get in return for my hospitality? There isn't a thing in this world you could possibly buy me that I couldn't get myself." Kaiba smirked as well, leading his pair love down the sidewalk and toward the park. Since they were both out already, they might as well go for a nice stroll in the park. That would be sure to set the mood Kaiba had been working for.

"Hmmm…let me think for a moment." Jou tapped his index on his chin as if he were actually trying to come up with some sort of payment for Kaiba. "I have near to nothing, but I'm sure we can come to some sort of an agreement." In interest, Kaiba quirked up an eye brow. "I'll give you my most prized possession that has not been touched by anyone."

"Is that so?" The CEO's voice went up an octave so to tease Jou with his fascination. "Well are you sure you are ready to part with such a valuable jewel? I'm sure there are others more deserving of it than me."

"I only give my best to you Seto. I will never come across another person I will love more than you." Katsuya replied truthfully, his words sure and definite as he looked Kaiba straight in the eyes.

"Than I shall honor this gift with all my heart." Kaiba whispered seriously. He felt a deep urge to take Jou right then and there, but it seemed nature had other plans in store for them. A single droplet of rain fell down onto the tip of Jou's nose, causing both males to stare at it in bewilderment. As far as they knew, the weather said it would be sunny all day. Yet here was a repeat of water droplets falling form the sky slowly.

Though it was drizzling, Kaiba and Jou remained unmoving, staring at each other with a passionate sense of unity and security. The brunet was not at all tempted to leave this spot when the rain made Jou look so angelic with his damp golden locks and compassionate honey drew eyes. The scene was definitely a sight to behold on such a beautiful day as this. Even with Kaiba's vast knowledge in vocabulary, he would never in his wildest dreams be able to calculate the right words to describe his heavenly blond without somehow tarnishing his intense beauty.

"Seto…" Katsuya was the first to speak. His words managed to draw Kaiba's attention back to reality and out of his hazy fantasy. "We're getting wet." Jou had pointed out as if Kaiba hadn't noticed during his day dreaming.

"I can see that puppy." Kaiba replied dully. With a damper sigh, Kaiba tore his eyes away form Jou long enough to look for some sort of shelter. "I'll call the limo for a ride back." He informed, pulling Jou off to a small wooden hanging over a few park benches. But by then both of their clothes had completely soaked through, making the fabric cling to their lean forms.

In Kaiba's opinion, the limo couldn't have been any faster. He actually enjoyed looking at Jou damp and flushed from the humidity. But when the limo had finally pulled up at the park's entrance gates, Kaiba was heavily disappointed. One reason was for the uncomfortable feeling of sitting in a car for a long while with wet clothes, and the second reason was the moment they got home thy would have to make a big effort to change and get warmed up again. Though Kaiba did have a pretty good idea of how he wanted to warm Jou up.

"Man, it's freezing in here." Jou stuttered, shivering heavily as he held himself in a tight hug. He slowly walked down the hall towards his own room while carelessly stripping along the way. Kaiba would not complain of course, because he was getting quite a show from behind.

"Well you are free to use my Jacuzzi to warm you up." Kaiba suggested with a suggestive smirk. He was pleased with Jou's reaction of complete surprise and fascination.

"You'll join me this time, right?" The blond asked with childish bliss and interest. When Kaiba nodded with a genuine smile, Jou had dashed off towards the other's room, pulling the last shred of his clothing from his body. Kaiba laughed whole heartedly as he followed closely behind. He stripped away his own clothing as he entered his room, but unlike Jou he had set his on his bed.

He stepped into his bathroom and went through another door that led to the Jacuzzi. There he found Jou already excitedly starting the water. "A little anxious, aren't we?" Kaiba teased as he approached Jou. Tenderly, he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and kissed the juncture of Jou's neck. "I'm not complaining though. I just find it intriguing that you are this excited about taking a bath when I have even more fun planned."

"Anything excites me…when I'm with you." Jou said bashfully, placing his hands over Kaiba's. He turned his head ever so slightly and gently pressed his lips to the other's cheek. "Now enough chatter and hop in." The blond ecstatically said as he pulled away from Kaiba's grasp and literally threw himself into the steamy water. Kaiba couldn't help but laugh as a tidal wave rose after Jou's landing.

Turning on the jets, Kaiba stepped into the relaxing water as well. He sat down on the edge and amusingly watched tiny bubble rise from below the water's surface, followed by the large ones caused by the jets. Luckily, Jou didn't stay down there too long and finally popped out of the water, gasping for breath dramatically. Spotting Kaiba directly in front of him, he smiled vibrantly and glided over to the brunet.

"I swear you are just like Mokuba. You two need a break form each other." Kaiba chuckled. "I don't get enough time with you as it is." Grinning defiantly, Kaiba leaned further back against the side of the Jacuzzi. "Are you warm enough yet?"

"Oh yes!" Katsuya exclaimed lively. He wasted no time in swim closer to his boyfriend for that he was sitting in Kaiba's lap. "Can we have hot chocolate after this?" He asked. What could possibly be more thrilling than spending the entire evening with Kaiba, especially when Mokuba and Noa aren't around? As much as Jou loved those two little trouble makers, he still preferred being alone with Kaiba. It had been rather fun to egg Kaiba on several times this week. Jou knew exactly what he was doing when he chose to sleep in barely anything. It was always so funny to know Kaiba was staring at his ass whenever he reached up for a high shelf. But man was it embarrassing when Kaiba was practically fucking him with his eyes, now that really creped Jounouchi out.

"Anything you want Katsuya." Kaiba answered proudly. "Of course if you keep using my money like today, you will just be raising up your debt. But I will take sexual treatments as a payment." Kaiba smirked. "So care to show me what you bought? It had to be a lot if you and Honda were out all day getting it."

Jou blushed shamefully. "Well sure. I'll get it, but you have to get me my hot chocolate." Jou advised, suddenly smiling again as he lifted up out of the water. Once again, Kaiba found that he was enjoying himself from simply having full frontal view of Jou's naked form. But damn, he was going to get his workout tonight, and Jou would be the one feeling the burn. He would make sure of that.

He watched curiously as his hyper blond rushed out of the room, completely wet but still drop dead gorgeous. Seeing as how they had an agreement, Kaiba got up out of the water as well and strolled out of his room casually. Thankfully, he gave all of his workers the day off, so he could walk around his mansion in the nude as much as he pleased. He made his way into the kitchen and started to grab the items needed to prepare the delicious, hot liquid. It had only taken him about five minutes to get the water properly heated and mix in the poured chocolate before clearing away the mess he had just made.

When he was done, he happily carried the two steaming cups back into his room, where he expected Jou to be. But when he got there, the blond was no where in sight. The Jacuzzi was just as he had left it and Jou hadn't even bothered to pick up the clothes he left in the hall before. With an irritating sigh Kaiba made his way out of the room and straight for Jounouchi's. Katsuya wasn't in there either. In annoyance, Kaiba headed for the next room he thought more likely to have Jou in it, his office.

As the CEO had expected, Jou was in his office, waltzing around he room in a fascinated daze. Kaiba was pretty vexed when he could obviously tell the blond was looking at all of the pictures in his office. Naturally they were photos of him and Mokuba. And a few were of some of his business associates. Kaiba grumbled something incoherently as he stomped over to the curious blond.

"Seto, who is this guy?" Jou asked, pointing to a much older man with a grumpy look. A younger version of Seto and Mokuba stood in front of the man, with bored expressions.

Another frustrated sigh was not something Jou had been expecting to hear from his boyfriend. "That's the founder of the Kaiba Corporation; our father." Kaiba explained deadly. His expression held all except happiness or even tolerance with the man. It was easy for Jou to tell Kaiba didn't like his father. "Adoptive father. He only wanted us so he could have an heir for his business. I was actually glad when he died. There wasn't anyone around to harass me and Mokuba. Business meant more to him than our childhood." The words seemed to trouble Jou a little, for he could tell Kaiba was suffering. "I would have turned out just like him; a cruel, cold heart, self bastard with not a single friend in the world. That is until I met you." Kaiba replied, a warm smile suddenly gracing his lips.

"I'm sure you would have found plenty of other friends. I'm not all that special." Jou answered back with a weak laugh.

"Maybe…but I wouldn't have ever found another love." Kaiba said sternly. He turned away form the picture and stared intensely at Jou, making the blond timid and fidgety. "You're the only one that can show me love Katsuya." He stepped forward, backing Jou against his desk. "You're the only person I want to be with."

Those words made Jou so happy inside. Before, he would have never believed he would find love like this. But it caught up with him in all the strangest places. Jou smiled jubilantly and wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck. "I'm not going anywhere." With that, he leaned in for a frail and sweet kiss. But Kaiba would not accept this small trinket of love after all of his waiting, no, he was going for the real prize.

Pushing more fiercely into his love, Kaiba intensified the kiss. He snaked his arms around Jou's naked waist, drawing him more into the desperate contact. Without realizing it, they had been trapped in a serious and passionate kiss for nearly ten minutes, in which they barely parted for any breath at all. Finally desperate common sense forced Kaiba to pull free of the addictive contact. "I…believe you…have a prize for me." He panted heavily.

Jou chuckled a little after managing to catch some much needed breath and then finally answered. "I believe you're right. So come claim your prize," was his only reply before hungrily pulling Kaiba into another kiss. In his mind all he could think about was: I love this man. He loves me back. And I never want to be apart from him ever again.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: ** I really hope you readers enjoyed this chapter. I sure enjoyed writing it! Thank you all so much for the reviews so far. And it would be greatly appreciated to keep getting reviews from my lovely readers! The next chapter has a lemon in it, so show the love and review, lol. Yay for SetoxJou action! See you guys soon.


	13. Before The Winds Of Change

**13. Before The Winds Of Change**

Jou's fingers trailed softly into Kaiba's brunet hair, making its nest just at his scalp. Kaiba didn't mind the action at all and proceeded to ravishing his love's mouth. His lips connected with Jou's in a rough yet tender kiss, forcing every ounce of his passion for the blond into it. He leaned feverishly into Jou's chest, forcing the teen to push further into his office desk. Kaiba simply ignored the soft whimpers erupting from his love as he forced his way into Jou's mouth with his tongue.

He explored the blonde's mouth as desperately, taking every tooth and crevice into account. He had practically memorized everything about Jou over these past few days. He loved Jou's beautiful, creamy skin that rippled over his shapely curves and muscles. Everything about the blonde was carefully crafted by the ultimate expertise. Nothing in the world was more beautiful and loving than the blonde's delicate honey colored eyes. Despite how much the teen had been through, Kaiba could only find an unrelenting stream of innocence and sacredness in those amazing amber orbs.

Katsuya moaned almost inaudibly as Kaiba's tongue swept up against his own tongue, coxing him to come play. Eagerly, the blond complied. He let his tongue dance with Kaiba's, surrounding and teasing all in a sensual pattern. But it wasn't long before Kaiba took up his usual position of dominance as he overwhelmed the younger male, plundering his mouth uncontrollably. The intensity of the kiss force Jou to draw back for a much needed breath. Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough before Kaiba tied their lips together once again. Kaiba was overpowering Jou to no end and intended to get everything he needed out of this moment.

"Ah, Seto!" Jou whined a bit as he turned his head away from the kiss. "I said claim me not smother me!" He complained, his brows knitting together in frustration. But he couldn't blame Kaiba for being all this anxious after waiting a week to do this. And he always knew Kaiba was an impatient person. He got everything he wanted right when he asked it, so having to wait for something he really wanted was bond to cause a few problems.

"I believe that's all the same in my book," Kaiba teased before lightly kissing Jou's neck. "But you have barely begun to feel the extent of my lust." With that said Kaiba urgently lifted Jou up by the waist and sat the teen on his desk. Thankfully they were both still naked, canceling out his need to undress his love right now. Kaiba didn't think he would be able to wait to rid himself of clothing and would probably end up tarring most of it off. It wouldn't matter though; he had more than enough money to pay for it all. "Shall I make you ready for me, koi?" Kaiba teased with a broad smirk.

Jou reddened and managed to nod. Why did Kaiba have to make him feel like a fool and a weakling? This is what he got for falling for such a powerful man. He had a feeling he would never get to be top in this relationship, well at least not in the way he wanted. He suddenly gasped as he felt Kaiba's hand grab his cock. "S-seto..." Jou mewled lightly as Kaiba startled to stroke his shaft with long, slow motions. Jou found himself being pushed back on the desk so that he was lying down with his legs bent at the knee. Kaiba leaned closer, settling in between the legs as his hand continued to seductively work on Jou's arousal.

All the while, Kaiba's lips found the dent of Jou's neck and sensually kissed it. His other hand crept up the blonde's chest and started to toy with Jou's nipple. He smirked inwardly when he had a frail whimper escape his loves lips as he squeezed the pink numb in his fingers. He repeated the action until his nipple turned hard beneath his touch. His butterfly kisses slowly trailed down his love's body as he neared Jou's chest. And quickly he lapped over the erect nipple with his tongue, forcing another timid whimper to come form Jou. It was music to Kaiba's ears; he just had to hear it again.

"Seto…" Jou groaned as Kaiba's pace of strokes started to increase. With each moment the blonde's cock was becoming harder in the palm of Kaiba's hands. Jou was sure someone had turned up the heat for not even Kaiba's wet tongue wiping over his erect nipple was cooling him down. When Kaiba saw the nipple as fit enough to stop he moved onto the next, repeating the same action as before. He smirked proudly as a small amount of pre-cum laced his fingers as he ran over Jou's slit.

A gentle chorus of heavy breathing and soft moaning was the only sound within the room for the longest while. Jou had never felt his heart beat so fast. He could have sworn he was having a heart attack, which would be a damn shame after how much fun he was having. His eyes fluttered closed for they could no longer stare fuzzily at the ceiling when Kaiba's lips left his nipples and started to venture further down. The blond hissed sharply as soon as he felt a wet muscle press against the base of his dick, making it twitch with anticipation.

Kami, it felt so good. Some time during all of this, Jou had found his hands squeezing Kaiba's hair tightly as all the pressure built up in him. "More…Seto…" Jou suddenly begged, wanting Kaiba to take him into his mouth and finally end with heated torture. Kaiba only grinned smugly and did as was requested. He ran his tongue just up Jou's upright shaft before making his way back down along the top of his member. Again he enticed Jou into slight pants and moans, a most delicious sound. Kaiba was making habit of teasing Jou; it was just too much fun.

Anxiously, the brunet licked away the droplets of white from within Jou's slit as he circled the head of the shaft with his tongue. He would later commend Jou on his peculiar yet addictively sweet flavor. He had never tasted anything quite this exquisite. Lucky for him, he would be the only person to enjoy this meal ever. Within seconds, Kaiba slipped his lips over the tip of Jou's cock and slowly went down on it. Immediately the blonde broke out into a stressed groan and he fisted Kaiba's hair more tightly. This didn't seem to affect Kaiba in the least as he continued to pump the steady arousal in his mouth.

"Seto! Damn….it feels…so good…." Jou whimpered, feeling the need to bit his bottom lip after that confession. A gorgeous blush spread to his cheeks out of strain and embarrassment, yet Kaiba only took more pleasure in the delectable sight. The CEO kept his even pace, thrusting the hard cock in and out of his mouth until Jou was brought screaming at a high range. "I-I'm going t-to-!" Jou yelled out, but not soon enough before he gave into the overwhelming melted fire within him. In a moment he had sent a current of hot cum flowing into Kaiba's mouth.

Kaiba swallowed anxiously, not letting a single drop escape his lips. He sucked Jou's member clean of the sneaky, white substance before popping the limp cock out of his mouth. He grinned snobbishly. "Now that you have had your fun, it's my turn." He said confidentially. He grabbed Jou's hips roughly and lifted them up some. "But first…I think you need a little preparation." Kaiba replied, stepping behind his desk and opening one of the drawers to pull out a small bottle of lube.

Jou gapped at Kaiba's handiness. He had certainly planned this out thoroughly. Jou wouldn't put it past the CEO if he hid a bottle of lube in every room of the mansion just in case they were to choose another place for this special moment. "You sly dog. You'll never get any work done if that's all you keep in your desk." Katsuya chuckled. But he didn't find it all the funny when Kaiba wasted no time in lathering his hand with the cold, slick substance and quickly thrust one wet finger into the blonde's small entrance. Jou yelped suddenly.

"Calm down puppy." Kaiba whispered lightly in Jou's ear. He tenderly nipped the other's earlobe as he wiggled the first finger within Jou's smaller body. "We have a long way if we ever plan to get you prepared enough for me." He teased, adding in a second finger. Katsuya winced instantly, his hands suddenly gripping the wooden sides of the desk beneath him. The first finger was nothing, but the second did add to the discomfort. Already the blond could fill his inner walls stretching as Kaiba began to scissor the two digits.

Noting his love's sudden uneasiness, Kaiba gently kissed Jou's forehead. His own heart was beating rapidly. He was dying to be inside of Katsuya's tight passage, but he would wait as long as it took for the other to get comfortable. After all he wouldn't a very good lover if he let Jou feel all the pain while he received all the pleasure. He shushed the nervous blond as he forced the third finger past the threshold, making Jou gasp with pain. Jou could all but keep his head from thrashing to the side and keep his hips from rising up against Kaiba's fingers.

"It's alright puppy, I swear it won't hurt much longer." Kaiba cooed in a soothing voice, his other hand petting his love's blond locks. He wiggled his fingers once more searching for the special spot that would send all of Jou' pain flying out the window. Finally he felt a small bundle of nerves and stroked it gently, automatically making Jou wail with bliss. The other's back arched and his hips rolled excitedly into Kaiba's hand. He moved back more into the touch that gave him so much sudden pleasure. Kaiba smirked, congratulating himself on his new find. "I think you are ready for the real thing now…" He purred seductively.

He slowly drew back out his fingers and spread Jou's legs a little more. "This is going to hurt more, but try to bare it." Kaiba warned. He placed his arms beneath Jou's legs so they cradled in the fold of the CEO's arms and he gripped the blonde's inner thighs while positioning himself at Jou's opening. "Here I come Katsuya…" He said softly. With that, Kaiba slowly pushed past the tight ring of muscles. Jou hissed loudly, scaring Kaiba so much that he had stopped half way momentarily. Gathering up his strength, Kaiba finally shoved the rest of himself in, causing Jou to suddenly scream out.

The penetration had no doubt been a painful one, but Jou forced the pain from his mind. His eyes clenched tightly together and he clawed at the desk beneath him. His virgin passage was stinging with being stretched so much, but there was still a lingering burn that Jou was sure was not all bad. There was warmth of having Kaiba inside him, filling him. "M-move…" Jou demanded nervously when Kaiba had yet to pull back. He was beginning to adjust more and more, so it didn't feel quite as painful as the first entrance.

Kaiba nodded, swallowing hard. When had his throat grown so dry all of a sudden? Probably form him holding his breath in worry. He pulled back out of Jou almost completely, but stopped just as the head of his shaft was the only part in. With a strained grunt, Kaiba shoved himself back in. Jou whimpered again, feeling his insides suddenly on fire as Kaiba repeated the actions once more. His body rocked along the desk with each of Kaiba's strong impacts. It had all mostly been pain until…

"Oh kami! Seto, again!" Jou begged out when Kaiba had racked into his sweet spot unexpectedly. Kaiba smiled warmly before doing as he was told. He thrust back into Jou's small opening, hitting the bundle of nerves again. Successfully he brought Jou out into another scream, his head throwing back in ecstasy. "More Seto!" The blond yelled; his hips pushed back into Kaiba's cock, meeting each of the CEO's thrust.

Kaiba attacked the sensitive spot unrelentingly, each time, causing his love to cry out in another pleasure. "Damn…you're so tight…" Kaiba groaned, slamming into the body once more. He picked up the speed now that Jou was no longer feeling the pain. Kaiba was going mad while being inside Jou. There was a delicious heat sucking him into the blond, and oh did it make him hungry for more. Jou's sounds were only more encouraging; he was certainly not a quite lover that was for sure.

But Jou had every right to be screaming his praise. He felt like he was going to combust into flames any moment now. His heart was pounding erratically in his chest, Jou was sure it could be seen. His toes were curling tightly, making his feet go numb, but the pure heat radiating from between his legs never ceased as Kaiba plundered his body with no mercy. He would have never thought it could feel this good. Now he saw why Otogi and Honda did this all the time. All this pent up heat and pleasure had brought his erection back full force. And the blonde was meeting the peak of a second climax while Kaiba had yet to have his first.

Well that problem was no longer an issue when Kaiba reached one hand to cup Jou's arousal. He pumped the hardened cock in time with his thrust as he was reaching his own release. Finally, Kaiba gave one final thrust, hitting Jou's prostate with all his might. Immediately both their screams filled the air. Jou came swiftly and suddenly, covering their chests and Kaiba's hand in his white essence. Kaiba came, following after Jou. He spilt his seed anxiously into the other's body, a loud groan over taking him as the waves of pleasure washed over them both.

Feeling suddenly exhausted beyond expectations, Kaiba fell limply on top of Jou. They both were panting heavy and their hot breaths mingled together. Kaiba couldn't keep his eyes opened, but managed to gain enough strength to pull out of his writhing lover. Seeing as how they were laying on his desk, Kaiba knew they would not be getting a good night sleep here. He lifted off of Jou with much struggle, yet giving a proud smile to his blushing blond.

"That….was…incredible…" Katsuya panted deeply, his eyes hazily opening as he smiled back at Kaiba. "Guess I got some cleaning to do in the morning…" Jou chuckled softly. Kaiba stared down at he blond, suddenly grunting when his trail of semen slowly slid down from the other's opening and puddle on the desk beneath. Maybe he should have planned this a little more. But right now, he was too tired to care.

"Forget it. You'll be too sore to clean, much less walk." Kaiba teased with a self-righteous smirk. He found it amusing when Jou growled childishly. "For now, it is best to get you to bed." Kaiba replied. He quickly lifted the blond up into his arms, bridal style and carried him off to his bed room. Once he reached his room, he gently set Jou down on his bed. Crawling up beside him, Kaiba laid down with his arms wrapped around his lover. Jou couldn't be any happier within his love's arms.

**Xx…x…xX**

Such a perfect evening…could easily be ruined by the light of day. Kaiba for one didn't favor the morning light blinding him in his sleep, especially when he was having this good a sleep. It was rare he got such precious rest when he worked so long. So it was easy to understand why Kaiba was not in much of a giving mood when the sun's rays shined straight into his face first thing in the morning. He grunted distastefully and draped one lazy arm over his eyes to shield out the light. But it seemed to do no good when a constantly fidgeting form beside him was waking him up as well. Finally, Kaiba gave up on his efforts of sleep and opened his eyes. He looked down warily.

But his frustration and anger quickly slipped away as he saw his angelic god sleeping peacefully in his arm. Such a sight could easily put him back in the peace loving mood. He tenderly petted Jou's hair before coming to a resolution. He might as well make the blond breakfast since he would put him through hell this morning. He was bound to hear complaining from Jou all day, but Kaiba would only be secretly laughing at the blond. He warned him before that he would not go easy on him after he got off of punishment. And he kept his word like any respectable business man.

He pried his arm away from Jou's grasp and crawled out of bed. Since the house was still empty, Kaiba didn't bother to get dressed in anything before heading off to the kitchen. Once there, he started setting out all the items he needed. It wasn't until thirty minutes later that he heard the pattering of tired feet and a grumpy whine coming down the hall. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Jou step into the room, rubbing his eye and his bum. The blond took a brief moment to sniff the air before looking dazedly at the omelets cooking on the stove.

"I didn't know you could cook?" Jou yawned. He walked over to Kaiba and lazily wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, pressing his head against the small of Kaiba's pack.

"Well that's because I barely have the time for it," Kaiba chuckled. "But I've made an exception just for you." He added before flipping the fluffy eggs.

"I would thank you, but my ass hurts too much for me to think." Jou grumbled tiredly. "I only thought Honda was kidding when he said it would hurt this much. Guess the sly bastard would know though." Jou pouted. Kaiba laughed at his boyfriend's words. Jou was definitely not a morning person.

Just as Kaiba was about to comment on that the phone rang. He growled angrily and shuffled the food onto a plate before marching over to answer it. "Hello?" He asked with a cold and fear heartless voice. Jou smiled amusingly and shook his head. Kaiba really did hate being interrupted. But Jou's smile suddenly fell when he saw Kaiba's frown. Something bad must have happened. Maybe Noa or Mokuba were in the hospital. Jou stepped closer, leaning his ear against he other side of the phone.

"Come on Seto, why do you have to sound so grumpy every time I call you." Otogi moaned on the other end of the phone. "I through we were done with being enemies."

"Just get on with it Otogi, why did you call." Kaiba hissed. Jou frowned when he heard it was Otogi. That bastard had some nerve calling on a morning light this.

"Actually I wasn't the one who wanted to call you. Honda wanted to speak with Jou, and he couldn't wait." Otogi explained, before switching the phone to his boyfriend. Kaiba growled a little but handed the phone to Jou.

"Hi Jounouchi!" Honda exclaimed excitedly. "I'm dying to know! Did you two…you know?"

"Honda!" Jou shouted out in surprise, his face suddenly filling with red. "You called me just for that?! How about you mind your own damn business?" The blond snarled. He had one really nosey friend.

"Awww, so you two did do it." Honda giggled with deviance. Jou's jaw dropped. "I figured Kaiba wouldn't wait any longer. So congrads on being owned!" Honda shouted excitedly, his voice echoing loud enough for even Kaiba to hear. The CEO shuddered with annoyance. Great, now their business was out on the streets. He should have just hung up when he had the chance. "I'm so proud of you Jou! I thought you would be a virgin forever. So tell me, how was it?! Is he all that good as everyone says?"

"Everyone? Who?" Jou asked furiously. Though he knew Kaiba was not a saint, he didn't like the fact that a bunch of other people had been with him.

"Calm down Jou, I know Kaiba's not a slut. I'm just saying that everyone expects him to be awesome." Honda pointed out.

That didn't to comfort Jou a whole lot, but he still accepted the explanation. "Well if you must know…I'm skipping school for the next week." Jou chuckled proudly. Kaiba rolled his eyes. It was just like Jou was some high school girl that couldn't keep anything a secret.

"That's great! Well the screwing part not the soreness I mean." Honda quickly corrected. "Well I was hoping you wouldn't be sore enough to turn down a chance to go out celebrating. Otogi and I want to take you guys out clubbing, maybe get a few drinks." Honda mentioned anxiously.

"I can do that!" Jou answered back without any hesitation. "That would be great! What time?!" Kaiba couldn't keep himself from sighing in disappointment. Barely an hour into their new serious relationship and already Jou was planning double dates with his friends. And here, Kaiba was hoping to spend the rest of the day with Jou again, maybe have another round.

"Tonight at seven. We are going to that recently new club downtown: Pleasure's Haven. We'll be waiting inside by the bar for you. See you then." Honda replied before hanging up the phone.

Jou hung up as well, still grinning like a crazed hyena. "Awesome. We are going out tonight Seto." Jou informed excitedly. "I've been dying to see you out on the dance floor." The blond giggled.

Kaiba quirked up one eyebrow. "Oh, so that's why you agreed to their little party? You could have just asked and I would have shown you some of my moves here." He smirked, swaying his hips as he approached Jou again. "But when we do go out, make sure you don't drink so much. I don't want a repeat of our first night." Kaiba laughed. "I don't think my driver likes the smell of vomit much."

"Don't worry, I'll hold off on the drinks. But you shouldn't. I've always wondered what an intoxicated Seto Kaiba acted like." Jou grinned slyly. "Hopefully I'll find out tonight."

"Well don't count on it. Unlike you, I have a great tolerance for liquor. You'll be up all night trying to get me drunk." Kaiba mocked. "Now, I think we should enjoy breakfast while we still can. Mokuba should be home later in the afternoon, but we still have to clean up my office." Kaiba smirked knowingly. It would just be better for him to buy a new desk all together rather than clean it. No doubt some weird spies from an opposing company will put a blue light to it and find the fluids easily. When being as successful as Kaiba with as many enemies as he had, it was always best to be prepared for any blackmail that could be used against you.

"Oh, and I still haven't showed you what I bought while shopping yesterday." Jou added cheerfully. "I figured we could use some 'stuff' for our next time." Jou giggled. Kaiba smirked at the thought. So his little innocent blond was out buying sex toys was he? Well that is certainly very intriguing news.

"So my puppy loves to be played with? Why wait for later, when I can play with you now." Kaiba teased. He quickly scooped Jou back into his arms.

"Hey! Seto, what about breakfast!" Jou whined, flailing his arms and legs.

"It'll be there when we get back." Kaiba said with a maniacal laugh, making Jou sigh in defeat. Once Kaiba got started, there was no stopping him. As if Jou would actually stop him.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** Yay, I gave this chapter a lemon. Please tell me you guys really liked it! There is still more of the story to go and more lemons! But please leave a review! I'm dying to hear what you guys thought. But thanks for the reviews so far, they are very much appreciated! So I will update as soon as I can!


	14. Count Me In

**14. Count Me In**

"Are you serious?" Kaiba asked warily, his eyes slant with boredom and his mouth cut into a tight frown. "We drove twenty minutes for this? Some beat up crack house? Katsuya you're not on the pipe are you?" Kaiba questioned seriously. His ran dully over the small brick building before then with shutters falling of its hinges and flaking paint on the front door. It was very unimpressive, but not something Kaiba didn't expect from Honda. He always knew Jou's friend was a little bizarre, just look how he lets his boyfriend treat him. But this is over the edge. No one could possibly think this place was a new club.

"Seto!" Jounouchi huffed, crossing his arms at his chest. "It's just a disguise for the place won't get reported or shut down." Jou explained calmly, walking ahead of his unsatisfied lover. Kaiba highly felt Jou's argument wouldn't pacify anyone. He was taking him to a club that was illegal. How did that sound any better than a run down building? Jounouchi had a lot to learn in the art of persuasion.

Regardless of his previous dislike and rebellion Kaiba followed behind his anxious blond. Rather than pay close attention to where Jou was leading him, Kaiba kept his eyes else where. He was all of a sudden more appreciative of the new clothes Jou had bought for himself. Kaiba considered them more of a gift for him than his blond. Really his love did look mighty fine in the skin tight leather pants with the sides cut all the way down. The fabric around his leg was carefully held together by individual rings looped to the leather, allowing a fair amount of skin to be seen from Jou's thighs to his ankles. All the more attractive, was the matching leather jacket that was pinned in the middle by a diamond studded ring for a button and the sleeves were done exactly like the blonde's pant legs. The adorable red color with diamonds around Jou's neck was by far Kaiba's most favorite accessory to the outfit.

Kaiba's suddenly was brought back into reality as Jou lead him into an alleyway. There was a small staircase leading underground, which Kaiba guessed the club was located. He hoped they had good air conditioning. As much as he loved seeing Jou in a glistening sweat, he didn't want to smell the musk of all the other dancers. Just as they climbed down, they were stopped by a large green door with a tiny slit at the top. Jou knocked on it roughly and waited for a pair of eyes to appear behind the slit.

"Password." A burly man grunted form behind the door. Kaiba rolled his eyes at this. This was some lame club if they thought they needed a password. Usually it was for rich punks that had low self-esteem and needed to exclude others to make themselves seem more special.

"There is no password." Katsuya replied calmly. The man nodded and quickly opened the door. Kaiba felt like dropping dead right now. They couldn't be serious. No password as a password? That was the lamest code he had ever heard of. Anyone could simply say that if they didn't know the password, and they would have gotten in. Despite how completely and utterly stupid this club seemed to be already, Kaiba followed Jou inside.

Once inside, Kaiba's previous expectations of the building were shot out of the sky. It certainly held up its reputation when they meant new and highly popular. This place was filled to the rim with hyper active dancers and addicted drunks. Though the people were not in the least bit entertaining, the rest of the building was. The dance floor was huge! He was tiled with see through glass that reflected the multi-colored lights flashing right and left. And there were even mirrors beneath the glass so it reflected the bouncing lights. The DJ stand was on a high podium and had a large variety of records to use. There were decorative booths and tables stationed on the side lines and of course the bar opposite of the dance floor. Large white columns separated the dance floor and kept the people from bumping into the drinkers.

"See I told you, you would like you." Jou replied in a prissy voice as he dragged Kaiba by the wrist toward the counter. "And look, there's Honda and Ryuuji!" He pointed the two males out as they same on the stools. The anxious blond wasted no time in pulling Kaiba over to the others. "Hiya guys!" He exclaimed happily, waving unnecessarily.

"Well it's the happy little couple. Glad to see you up and walking Jou, I thought Kaiba gave you a run for his money." Honda laughed. He patted Jou on the back just as the blond sat beside him. As much as Kaiba would have liked to sit next to Katsuya, he was suddenly jerked by the wrist and pulled to sit down beside Otogi. He hissed instinctively at the male for laying a hand on him.

"Calm down Kaiba." Otogi laughed. "Just thought we could talk a little. I thought I told you to tell me as soon as you screwed the ball of energy." He remarked with a smirk. "It seems I had to find out from Honda rather than you."

"As if I would tell you any of my business Ryuuji." Kaiba barked, turning away from Otogi.

"Come now Kaiba, don't be a grouch on your big day." Ryuuji teased. He raised his hand and called out to the bar tender. "One scotch on the rocks, one Long Island Iced Tea, and what will you two be having?" Otogi asked the new arrivers.

Kaiba huffed, "a strawberry Martini."

"Give me the strongest thing you got." Jou ordered with a bold laugh. The bartender simply grunted and went to get the drinks.

"So tell me Jou, where you guys do it?" Honda asked excitedly. Jou just looked at him as in he grew another head. "Down tell me he went all traditional on you and took you to bed." Honda replied in surprise.

"Honda!" Jou shouted. "Just stay out of my sex life. You don't hear me asking about you and Ryuuji." Jou pouted, glaring at his friend with hidden anger. He would very much like to keep this all hush hush since their relationship had only just begun. He knew Kaiba wasn't bragging about it, so he had to be just as respectful and keep quiet.

"Oh." Honda said dumbfounded. "What do you want know? Our first time was on the couch in my living room." Honda began, Jou's jaw suddenly dropped. "Uh…we've done it on my counter, the floor, the dryer, the kitchen table, in bathrooms, in the grocery store, about everywhere at his place. Oh, and that one time he gave me head beneath the table at that restaurant just a few blocks form here." Honda listed, his eyes raised up as he was still in thought.

"Aww! Honda!" Katsuya gasped. "Why didn't you tell me, damn it I sleep on your couch some nights." He growled. "And how the hell did you get away with doing at the grocery store?!" He was in complete surprise. He always knew Honda was weird but he never thought he was a freak.

"Well we snuck behind the counter at the frozen meats." Honda explained. "You shouldn't ask surprised though, I'm sure Kaiba will get needy a lot too. It took about three weeks for us to actually make it to my bed." Honda chuckled. "But it's always harder to clean up since you have to change the sheets and everything." He sighed dully. "So where was yours?" Honda asked again.

As sorry as it sounded; Jou felt put to shame after hearing Honda's long list of places. He was always competitive with Honda, but damn. How was he ever going to catch up to that? He was sure Kaiba wouldn't mind helping him with that, but he didn't think he would have enough stamina for all that in such short time, not to mention his ass would be strong for hours. So he meekly wished, "the desk in his office. And then his bedroom."

Honda's smile brightened. "Oh, so Kaiba couldn't wait for his second helping before coming here." Honda laughed proudly. "Maybe we should all get together some and…" Jou looked absolutely appalled by the suggestion. Having an orgy with your best friend and his boyfriend's ex, that was beyond weird. "Come on Jou, it's not such a bad idea. I'm sure Ryuuji wants to reminiscence with Kaiba. And I've always wondered what it would be like to screw you." Honda laughed. Well definitely wasn't lying but he sure as hell wasn't telling the whole truth. Since him and Jou first met he had always had a crush on the blond. He just never addressed it because he didn't know if Jou was gay or bi.

"Are you crying?!" Jou exclaimed hysterically. "I'm not going to sleep with you. That's so wrong, you are my best. And didn't you have a crush on my sister?" Jou pointed out. Honda laughed at this more. He had only pretended to like Shizune at a time because he knew it pissed Jou off and he was somehow hoping Jou would jealous and realize it some day.

"Fine you big pussy." Honda chuckled. "Then how about a threesome just you, me and Kaiba?" He probably would have better luck if he cancelled out Otogi. Jou glared at him furiously. "Okay, okay. But don't think I won't ask later." Honda replied. He smiled goofily when their drinks finally arrived. He wasted no time in gulping the bitter drink down.

Katsuya rolled his eyes, sipping up the thick drink served to him. Kaiba pacifically told him not to get drunk while he was hear, but surely this one drink wouldn't do that to him. But this was the typical thought of any person before they got totally wasted. He waited for Kaiba to finish up his drink before he anxiously stood up. "Come on Seto, let's hit the dance floor!" He didn't even wait for Kaiba's answer before he jerked his boyfriend up and lead him off to the dance floor.

Otogi growled when Jou stole Kaiba away before he could say much. So he turned to Honda, who looked like he was in just as much dismay. "Shall we dance too?" Otogi asked with a playful grin. Honda's smile returned and he got from his seat, nodding. He took Otogi's hand and walked over to the other dancers. But he couldn't help but notice a peculiar guy now walking into the club. Honda wasn't the one to really notice these type of things, but he automatically knew this guy was weird from a distance. And he wasn't very hard to miss with that shiny silver hair reflecting all of the lights. But why should he care, he came to have fun.

The music suddenly became fast paced, and a techno beat pounded through the speakers loudly. The sound was pleasant and almost erotic, and oh so addictive to dance too. It surprised Kaiba that the music was indeed some type of techno, but mixed with some rock music in the background, nothing quite similar to what he listened to whenever he had the time. Since he rarely had the time to be alone and listen to music he listened to classical if he was in his office. Then his employees couldn't expect him to be just another rowdy youngster.

Jou was the first to start dancing and he was determined to get Kaiba to dance as well. But the thought of dancing with the blond in public, was almost to much for Kaiba to handle. He was he would end up screwing the hotty right here on the dance floor. And even with the lights moving to quickly to make out such a scene, he was sure someone would notice it. Eventually Jou grinded his hip against Kaiba's, nudging him to stop thinking and start dancing. Reluctantly and stiffly, Kaiba started to sway back and forth, though you could easily tell he was still uncomfortable. But what could you expect from a busy CEO that barely had the time for a real life much less a part life?

"Come on Seto! I know you can do better than that!" Katsuya egged the other on wrapping one arm around Kaiba's waist and pulling the male closer, rubbing his hips against Kaiba's thighs. Jou contained a laugh as he saw how frustrated Kaiba was becoming from just this friction that he could not yet copy. But being patient with the brunet, Jou finally got him to dance more to the beat than the steps in his mind.

With time Kaiba finally felt experienced enough to openly rub against Katsuya's body as well. Of course this had been the only part of the dance he had been looking forward to. And wished they were in the privacy of his home rather than this crowded dance floor. The blonde grinded his thighs and hips towards Kaiba's groin, moving up and down as he did so. Kaiba smirked at Jou's seductive motions and countered by dancing lower and groping his upper leg. Then making his way back up to roam Jou's upper body.

Katsuya adored the treatment since he had grown rather use to Kaiba's impatient touching. In fact he invited it more often than before. And if Kaiba did not take the invitation he would easily think something had gone wrong. His mind froze and he yelped when he felt Kaiba give his ass a firm squeeze. But he over came the surprise and continued dancing. Grinding Kaiba's lean body against him more viciously, putting so much friction next to smooth hot skin, drove the two mad.

Despite how absolutely blissful Jou's moans were as they rubbed against each other with constant heat, Kaiba silenced the teen with a kiss. His lips pressed needy to Jou's, overlapping and devouring the soft folds of skin. The blond just as passionately returned the kiss, presenting a battle for dominance as they still danced. Kaiba, of course, won the dispute with his eager tongue often grappling Jou's. But time only permitted them to kiss for so long without air. Both were panting fast after drawing apart, and began to sweat bullets, as Jou snaked his fingers through Kaiba's hair. He got shivers and prickling goose bumps every time Jou touched him. The brunet was furious with himself for ever having to wait until they got home before he could finish up this erotic foreplay and finally get to the real fun.

"Damn, why don't you two get a room already?!" Honda yelled out with a zealous laugh. Jou threw a glare at his friend that had somehow managed to slip in beside them when they weren't looking; which was the whole time.

"Well thanks to you, we had to leave the room." Jou bellowed, sticking out his tongue at Honda in a childish manner. "Come on Seto, I could use another drink." The blond laughed as he parted from Kaiba and dragged him back over to the counter. "And maybe afterwards we can get back home. Maybe Mokuba will be asleep when we get back and then we could..."

The brunet's heart fluttered from the comment as he turned to the goofy, sweating blonde before him. "Then hurry up and finish your drink." He ordered eagerly.

Jou stuck out his tongue to Kaiba as well and started gulping down his drink again. But just as he was almost done, Honda and Otogi quickly returned to their seats. "Don't tell me you guys are really going to leave now. You just got here. At least share a few more drinks with us." Honda begged. "Please Jou, I know I won't get to see you much now that you and Kaiba are living together."

How could Jou deny his best friend? "Alright fine, but only a few drinks." Jou stated sternly.

**.:Xx...X...xX:.**_10 shots among each later_**.:Xx...X...xX:.**

"Hahaha!" Jou laughed out ecstatically, though no joke had been said. "Lookie at Seto!" Jou giggled uncontrollably. "He's like a paranoid squirrel." He teased, pointing to his apprehensive boyfriend.

And Jou was actually telling the truth for the most part. Kaiba rather did look like a paranoid squirrel. His eyes were twitching in an inflicted manner and his hair was dishelmed all around his head. And somehow his clothes managed to come undone. "Shut the hell up Jou!" Kaiba yelled at the chuckling teen. "I told you not to get drunk!" Though he had no right to talk. He turned back to the bar tender angrily. "Hit me!" He demanded, slamming down his empty shot cup.

Honda and Otogi were also laughing hysterically. "Man Kaiba, you should really loosen up." Otogi offered with a crocked smile. He leaned heavily on the brunet, his breath causing the hairs on Kaiba's neck to rise. "How 'bout we leave this place?" He whispered seductively, his cheeks flushed from his own large intake of liquor.

"Hell no!" Kaiba barked. "I'm not leaving until I get my money's worth!" He answered definitely. His eyes narrowed with deadly certainly as he was handed another drink. And without even waiting a second, Kaiba chucked it down.

Jou was definitely entertained by this. He had earlier wondered what type of drunk Kaiba would be. Well he got his answer now, and a very believable one at that. Of course Kaiba would be the aggressive and apprehensive type. always paranoid and thinking that they are not drunk yet. At least Jou was stupid enough to admit he was wasted.

"Alrighty then Kaiba!" Otogi laughed. "Then we will just do it here." He explained. He grabbed Kaiba by the shoulders and turned the dazed brunet to look him in the eye. Hastily, Otogi pulled the man up close, crashing their lips together carelessly.

Of course Kaiba had put up a struggle but he was too unorganized and uncoordinated to push the other away. But with time, he found his intoxicated self subduing to the familiar lips he had once ravished himself. His eyes fluttered close and he relax in Otogi's grip. Soon enough his own arms had snaked around the other's neck, drawing him into a hotter kiss.

"Woah! Look at 'em go!" Honda cheered with a laugh. He rolled his arm in the air, encouraging the action between their boyfriends. "That's what I'm talkin' 'bout! Lay it on him Ryuuji!" He cheered constantly. But Jou just stared in a confused stupor. Whether he was too drunk to recognize that it was Kaiba Otogi was kissing or that his mind was too slow to react.

He watched on with bewilderment as the two pairs of lips overlapped each other. Kaiba bit feverishly on Otogi's and the other did the same. Their tongues soon joined in and were dead locked in a intense battle. It was certainly needy kiss, hungry and sloppy unlike Jou had ever seen before.

"Jealous?" Honda asked with a smirk to the stunned blond. Jou turned back to look at his friend, his face still placid and empty. "We should give it a shot!" Honda suggested, grinning goofily.

He hadn't waited for an answer from his incomprehensible friend. He wrapped his arms around Jou's waist and jerked the blond into his own furious kiss. His lips pounded against Jou's; nipping and sucking at the plumbed red cushions. But when the blond refused to be all that reactant, Honda left the teen's mouth. His kisses trailed down his friend's neck, suckling at the silky skin. He finally managed to emitted a moan from Katsuya as he nipped at his throat.

Jou's head tossed back and his cheeks flared with red as Honda ravished his exposed neck. He gasped softly when he felt teeth gentle nip him, grazing his flesh until it felt bruised and sensitive. A shiver went down his spine as a tongue out stretched to lap at the redden skin. "H-honda..."Jou whimpered, his eyes squeezing closed as his friend proceed.

But neither of the eagerly kissing pairs of males noticed what a spectacle they were making of themselves. But one particular person had paid special attention to the group. A coy smile played on the man's lips as he watched the boys plunder each other for all they were worth. "My, my Kaiba, you are quite the risky patrician. And here everyone thought you didn't have a lively bone in your body." Pegasus chuckled to himself. "Oh, and you my beloved Jou. You are just an innocently easy bystander giving into the will of your peers and employer."

He couldn't help but take particular pleasure in watching Katsuya moan and groan in ecstasy as the other male tasted him. To Pegasus, it didn't seem Kaiba cared much about his employees seeing him in this matter; with another man at that. Oh this would be quite a fun game, the man thought. He playfully flipped back his hair, revealing an old golden eye. Within the pupil of the fake eye, was a small lens. Unlike most people, Pegasus never wanted to forget a single thing he saw. All the more reason to have a built in camera. "Let the games begin Kaiba-boy." He chuckled.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Omg! Pegasus is seriously creepy in this story. We all know how much of a game lover he is, so one could only expect what he would have in store for Kaiba and Jou. So sorry about the shortness of this chapter. And I feel so wrong for letting Kaiba kiss Otogi like that, but its all apart of my plot! So please review and I will update as soon as I can. And Thanks so much for the fabulous reviews already! Till next time.


	15. Chaos, Staged and Planned

**15. Chaos; Staged and Planned**

It seemed like an endless dream; a hazy fantasy. But it felt to real to be even that. The wet, course muscle lapping at kiss bruised flesh was very much real. And the hands that roamed his body without shame or hesitation, felt too real to be just his imagination. And even with his sense slowed and faint, he could dazedly make out the scene across from him. Despite the natural pleasure he felt when being touched like this, he didn't like who was doing it to him.

"Come on Jou, don't be so stiff." Honda teased, pulling his lips away from his blonde friend. "I thought we can here to relax and let loose."

Not a single word passed the blonde's lips and his eyes squarely directed too Otogi and Kaiba. He couldn't imagine how long they had lasted and he couldn't believe Kaiba was actually doing that with Otogi. He could help but feel betrayed in a way, yet he couldn't completely grasp the whole understanding of anger he should be feeling. He was more sad than anything else. He should have been relieved when Kaiba finally pulled away from his ex-boyfriend, but he could be satisfied with that.

"How about we take this somewhere else?" Otogi replied with crocked smirk. He grabbed Kaiba by the hand, pulling the male off of his stool and leading him back to the bathrooms. Kaiba didn't seem to have any objections and only stared warily at the guy that pulled him along.

Jou saw this and wasn't pleased in the least bit that Kaiba had gone without a fight or a second thought. Had he completely forgotten about him? Surely liquor didn't have that strong an influence over his usually in control boyfriend. A small whimper came over the blonde. "I wanna go home..." He mumbled to Honda.

His friend blinked oddly for a moment. He couldn't tell if Jou was finally giving into him or really just wanted to leave. "But why, things are just starting to get fun around here?" Honda laughed.

"I wanna go home!" Jou said louder, his eyes narrowing in frustration. He didn't like being here and he regretted ever having let Honda trick him into coming here in the first place. Some friend he was. He only brought him here so they could seduce both him and Kaiba.

"Fine, fine." Honda growled. He stood up from his seat. "You stay here, I'll go get Kaiba." He whined before heading for in the direction the other two males had went in during their departure. So much for his luck. He should have made Jou drink more.

Katsuya sighed in relief. Hopefully all this could be put behind them. He didn't want to remember any of this time for as long a she lived. But it seems he wouldn't have such luck when he heard footsteps behind him. They stopped as soon as they were near the woozy blond. Jou slowly turned around and stared with wide eyes at the familiar silver haired man before him.

"Well it's it fortunate of me to find you here Jou." Pegasus chuckled amusingly. "Have you been dumped yet again or are you really out for the fun this time? I must say it is pretty dangerous to drink so much when you're alone. Someone could simply pick you up." Pegasus explained with a sinister grin.

Jou felt a fearful shiver run down his spin. How was it this guy showed up everywhere? It crept him out, this Pegasus guy. "I'm not here alone." Jou quickly answered, hoping to give the man a clue to leave him alone. "I came here with a friend." He explained.

"Is that so?" Pegasus replied, quirking up his brow in suspicion. "Well I am certainly glad our well being is secure. I would be devastated if something bad had happened to you. And I'm sure Kaiba would be as well. After all he would be losing such a great employee." Jou felt his chest tighten at that last statement. He was sure Kaiba wouldn't care about it now since he was to involved with Otogi to notice him. "Oh well speak of the devil." Pegasus remarked, looking off behind Jou.

Immediately the blond turn back around and was surprised to find Honda returning with both of their boyfriends. Though none of them looked to happy. It seemed Kaiba had noticed Pegasus here, and he was sneering more than usual. "What are you doing here?" Kaiba practically snarled at the older man.

"My now Kaiba-boy is that any way to speak with a fellow business men? Surely you don't think you are the only one who wishes to relax once and awhile, perhaps find a special 'friend' to accompany you for the night. I'm sure you understand." Pegasus teased, throwing a suspicious look back to Otogi.

"It's none of your business why I am here. Let's go home Katsuya." Kaiba order, grabbing the blond by the wrist and dragging him off of the stool and towards the door. "That bastard is definitely up to something." He whispered to himself.

"Come now Kaiba-boy, you know better than to drive while under the influence. To ensure you both get home safely, I would like to give you a lift." Pegasus offered, catching up to the two.

"No thanks." Kaiba answered back hoarsely, his eyes going cold and heartless. He quickly pulled out his phone, holding it up high enough for Pegasus to see. "I've got my ride on speed dial." He simply pressed the first button and a trail of numbers was dialed before the phone was answered. "Pick us up at Pleasure's Haven." He ordered before turning off the phone. With that taken care of, he jerked Jou more fiercely to the door. The poor blond was confused by all this but reframed from talking since Kaiba seemed to be in a prissy mood today.

"Very well." Pegasus sighed, sounding unusually disappointed. "I suppose I will just see you at the meeting tomorrow." He smirk returned. "That is if you don't ware yourself out tonight and for reason won't be able to make it. If that should happen, I would be happy to put in an excuse for you to the council and them conduct the meeting myself." Kaiba knew Pegasus was just trying mess him and get him all flustered about the situation, but he wouldn't allow Pegasus that satisfaction. So he simply glowered at the man and left the club. Pegasus turned back to the other boys. "Well it seems to me that neither one of you are able to drive yourselves home. May I offer a lift?"

Otogi snarled viciously, "I don't think so Pegasus. Just because I'm not involved in any of your business rings, I'm aware of what a threat you can be. And if you don't mind, we have our own ride." Was Otogi's answer as he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and lead him to the door.

"My, my." Pegasus chuckled. "Who would have guessed you would turn to be so much like your boyfriend Mr. Otogi." The silver haired man jested, tossing one hand back as if waving off this new found fact. He smiled devilishly when he saw Otogi stiffen. "It's traditional to hear of relationships between secretaries and their bosses but it is seldom you hear of fellow CEO members hooking up. It seems Kaiba really is trying to change all traditions as we know it. He certainly is the prodigy everyone expected him t be. Well, I wish you boys luck in your relationship. The business world can be rather cruel to situations like this." Feeling that he had succeeded in one part of his plan, Pegasus took his leave.

"Ryuuji, why didn't you correct him?" Honda asked. It was obvious in his voice that he was worried and upset. He was worried because he had never seen Otogi so cautious and fearful before and upset because his own boyfriend wouldn't acknowledge him to others.

Hearing Otogi's sudden sigh didn't help lighten Honda's spirits any. "You know what type of shit me and Kaiba would get into if they knew we were dating you two. You two are still in high school. Even though Kaiba and I are both nineteen, everyone views us as full fledged adults since we own our own businesses. If Pegasus knew we were screwing around with you two, it would look bad for our company as well as are police records. Better to let him think we are dating than the truth." Otogi explained painfully. He just knew all of this would find a way to bite him in the butt.

Meanwhile, Kaiba and Jou were facing their own troublesome encounters. No even a second after stepping into the house, Mokuba came down the stairs yelling at them for being so late. It was already one in the morning and he had been expecting them to be home when he first got back. Being that Kaiba and Jou already had serious migraines from the drinks, they were in no mood to hear Mokuba's bitching. So they simply ignored the small boy and headed up stairs to bed. They didn't even bother changing or washing away the thick stench of liquor before collapsing onto Kaiba's bed. Jou rolled over so that he was cuddling against his equally tired boyfriend. So much for having fun.

**.:Xx…x…xX:.**

"Seto! Seto!" Mokuba yelled loudly as he raced down the hall way at seven in the morning. He was terrified for what he had seen, and it was important his brother find out right now. He was hoping to start off the day right but as soon as he turned on the TV his perfect plan for today was ruined. The black haired boy came jolting into his older brother's room, not caring if he were to walk in on something. Luckily, Kaiba and Jou were still in bed asleep. "Wake up Seto!" Mokuba screamed, pouncing onto the bed.

Immediately Jou shot up. He quickly shoved the young boy off of him and tumbled out of bed before he ran to the bathroom. Mokuba couldn't help but feel sorry for jumping on the blonde's stomach as he was now emptying his stomach of all the liquor consumed last night. Kaiba grumbled to having heard the offensive choking and turned on his side to glare at Mokuba for the rude awakening. "What is it Mokuba?" He yawned slowly, clearing away the sleep from his eyes.

"Just look Seto!" Mokuba rolled off the bed, grabbing the remote on the nightstand and turned on the TV at the far off side of the bed. The skittering boy quickly crawled back onto the bed, sitting next to his brother as Jou finally came back out of the bathroom. If not for the uneasiness in the blonde's stomach he would have pounded Mokuba right then and there for startling him like that. But for now, Jou sat on the bed as well, wanting to see what had caused Mokuba to be in so much dismay.

All eyes locked with the TV as the news came on. "We bring you a special report regarding everyone's favorite Duel Card guru." An excited woman with bright red hair exclaimed. Kaiba's eyebrows furrowed with disgust. He had a feeling he wouldn't like anything that was about to be said. "Thanks to special resources that will not be named under confidentiality, we have discovered something about our illustrious Seto Kaiba's mysterious life. Before, it was normal of us all to think the almost mechanical CEO had no life of his own, being that he put so much dedicated hours to his supposedly one and only passion: Duel Cards. But it seems something else has grabbed the undying devotion and affection of Mr. Kaiba, or should I say someone?"

A gasp echoed throughout the room as a large picture flew to the screen. It was probably a month old, Kaiba had guess. It showed him and Ryuuji sharing a lovely diner for two at one of the most expensive restaurants in town. This annoyed Kaiba because that was the first and only time he ever agreed to take Otogi out after all of the guy's begging and complaining that didn't do anything like a real couple. Well look where it got him. "It seems Kaiba's not only making business transactions with our number two game creature: Ryuuji Otogi. But in fact, they are sharing a relationship." The lady explained, seeming to be too happy with this discovery.

"And just last night the two men were spotted at the recently new club 'Pleasure's Haven', enjoying a couple of drinks as well as a bit of tongue." She giggled. A sudden clip of the two of them kissing from last night appeared on the screen. Kaiba's jaw dropped at this. For a moment he hadn't a clue what the lady was talking about but it was obvious something had happened. "It seems that as long as these two are in an intimate relationship, business between their companies will be just as close." She winked seductively and smiled. "Well that is all the news we have on this phenomenon for now, but keep alert on Domino's number one news station for any updates-"

Mokuba had been the one to turn off the TV just as the woman was giving her closing statement. He fearfully turned to his brother. "What are you going to do now Seto?" Mokuba asked worriedly. He knew this would be bad. He had just got over his relationship with Otogi and now everyone was trying to shove it back into his face. No doubt Jou wasn't enjoying any of this.

The brunet stared angrily down at his mattress and fisted his hands. "I can't believe that conniving pervert had the nerve to put this on." He growled to himself. "What is he up to?"

"Well I think it is pretty clear what he is up to!" Katsuya snarled the next minute. He stood up from his spot on the bed and crossed his arms. "He just wanted to broadcast your wonderful relationship with Otogi! It's not like you didn't want the world to know about it the way you were practically eating him last night." Jou hissed, his beautiful amber eyes flaring with fury.

Kaiba's eyes widened. "Come on Katsuya, you are in no position to criticize. I wasn't the one letting my best friend screw me over." Kaiba barked back. "Do think for a moment I didn't know you could stop him at any given time. For god sakes, you still have his hickey!" Kaiba yelled, pointing to the vividly showing red mark just above Jou's collar bone.

"Will you two just shut up?!" Mokuba interrupted. "Sounds to me like both of you were too drunk to know what you were doing. But the damage has already been done. The problem is; how can you clean the mess you've gotten yourself into?" For once Mokuba sounded like the real adult here.

Jou huffed before flopping back down. "I say you dump Otogi's stupid ass right in public. "The blond growled furiously. "I'm not good at having to share, so you better do it quick."

"That will never work." Kaiba sighed. "They will think I'm doing it just because it air on TV. The camera will be stalking me more just to see if we are dating behind their backs."

"Well if either of your companies should suffer in sales, then people would think you would have good enough reason to break up for real." Mokuba offered his thoughts. "Since everyone knows you like guys, they will probably be stereotyping and try to avoid using your products."

"That seems understandable. But wouldn't that mean disaster for my company in the long run? I can't just get a girlfriend after that and make everyone think I'm turned straight." Kaiba looked to Jou for a moment and caught his boyfriend childishly fuming. "Not to mention Katsuya would be such a baby about me being with a girl." He chuckled when he saw the blush come to Jou's cheeks.

"Well than the best chance you have of erasing this whole thing is to convince whoever told them to take back his words." Mokuba suggested. He pouted when he saw his brother roll his eyes.

"Pegasus would never do that unless he got something in return. And I certainly don't know what this freak could want from me. He's rich; he can buy anything he wants." Kaiba replied. He didn't notice how Jou's face suddenly turned pale in realization. How could Kaiba not have noticed Pegasus' awkward attraction to his own boyfriend?

"Oh well, look at the time. We better get ready for school Mokuba." Jou suddenly mentioned with a nervous laugh. "And you still have that meeting to get to Seto." The blond added.

To bad for them, they weren't going to get anywhere in a hurry. As soon as they were all dressed and ready to go, the moment they opened the door they were met with an ocean of paparazzi. Cameras from every direction were flashed off and microphones were thrust forward to catch a statement from their original subject. "Damn it. Katsuya you might have to go to a friend's house after school today." Kaiba whispered as they stood in the door way. There as no chance they could make it out of here without getting caught. "Mokuba, the same goes for you." Kaiba said seriously. A sigh of relief came over the CEO as soon as his limo pulled up to their front door. Kaiba anxious herded the two into the car before too many pictures could be taken.

Mokuba was the first to be dropped off at school and Jou the next. The blonde quickly stepped out of the car and watched Kaiba drive away. "I just knew this was too good to last." He sighed, his head falling at his chest. He meekly looked up at his school building as the students flooded the school yard before the first bell could ring. He slowly made his way for the front door but found that he was on the ground the next moment. Jou looked up startling and saw Honda straddling him from above, with a menacing glare.

"This is all your fault Jou!" Honda growled. "Thanks to you talking to that weirdo last night, Otogi was put on the news this morning. His house is surrounded by paparazzi and I can't do a damn thing about it. This mess isn't just going to blow over either." Honda snarled, finally getting off of Jou.

"What makes you think I wanted any of this to happen? If you haven't noticed yet, my own boyfriend is accused of still being with Otogi. You're not the only victim here you asshole. And maybe if you hadn't gotten us all so drunk, they wouldn't have kiss." Jou snapped back, standing up to dust himself off.

"Well we see neither of you are taking this well," came a worried voice. The two teens turned to find Yugi and Anzu standing beside them. "We saw the news this morning." Yugi said sadly. "And apparently so has most of the school. Anyone who hadn't seen it probably heard it from someone else. News sure does spread really fast. Are you guys okay?" Yugi asked.

"No we aren't!" Honda grumbled. "We can't ever be with our guys now that everyone thinks they are together. And if we so much as show up around them too many times, people are going to get suspicious. So we are pretty much screwed."

"You two idiots should have known something like this would happen." Anzu whined, sticking her nose up in the air. "Really; the two most successful and important guys in are city suddenly turn out to be gay as well dating each other. The news was begging to be shared. You set yourselves up for heart break." She huffed.

"Oh shut up Anzu!" Jou yelled. "We don't need this shit from you. It's not like you've ever had a man to know what this is like." Jou finally sighed, his eyes falling to the ground in disappointment. "I just hope Seto isn't getting this much harassment from his co-workers." He knew the business world could be a cruel and heartless place.

**.:Xx…x…xX:.**

"Welcome back Mr. Kaiba." A timid secretary replied as the fuming brunet stumped in through the front doors. She was shuffling a stack of papers as she desperately tried to keep up with the man. "Everyone has arrived for the meeting, but some already assumed you would be late and decided to start ahead of time." She explained fearfully as she could finally stop following after delivering her message.

Kaiba felt like ringing Pegasus' neck. That bastard had planned all of this, but why? Even when reaching his office building he was followed by paparazzi. Thankfully he had guards were ordered not to allow anyone through. He marched over to the elevator and impatiently waited for it to reach his floor before coming out and angrily stepping into his meeting room. Instantly, his anger grew when he saw Pegasus before the group, pointing to a board as he presented the information that was suppose to be discussed today. The room suddenly quieted when everyone notice the brunet in the room.

"Well how nice of you to finally join us Mr. Kaiba." Pegasus teased in an amused voice. He set back down in his seat. "I surprised you were able to man it when you are probably hung over from last night." Pegasus assumed, causing a wave of whispers to be exchanged between most of the men in the room. Kaiba snarled viciously at this. Pegasus had probably been telling them all sorts of lies.

"I never let outside issues affect my performance at work." Kaiba answered back sternly. "But you seem to be very interested in other matters that don't involve business Pegasus. Maybe you should be the one taking a day off so you can get you priorities in line." Kaiba suggested with a proud smirk.

"I think everyone here would agree with me when I say we would like to forget about business for awhile and talk about you." Pegasus explained, sitting further into his seat as he crossed his legs. "I think it is important we relearn more about our dependable boss since he seems to like to hide important issues from us. As your fellow businessmen, it is required that we know what type of threats is out there for our companies."

"Are you implying my personal life can be a threat to the company?!" Kaiba hissed, his teeth clenching with anger. Pegasus wouldn't dare. He had his own business and money riding on Kaiba's success.

"I'm not implying, I saying." Pegasus corrected. "How can anyone take you serious Kaiba when you have such a childish and reckless life outside of the work place? For all we know, we have a drunk leading all of our business transactions." Pegasus suggested with a smirk. The other men only nodded.

"Then what do you suppose I do to prove to you otherwise?" Kaiba asked, still finding it hard not to kill Pegasus right now. He didn't like subduing to anyone, but it seemed he had no other choice.

"I'm only suggesting you let us all get to know you better." Pegasus replied; a couple of nods followed after. "Since you seem so comfortable with your sexuality Kaiba and have the looks as well as the connections to supply you're needs, we are only asking that you share these benefits with your co-workers." He explained. Kaiba got a creepy feeling about this. Share his benefits? Surely all of these older men weren't suggesting he help them get sex partners. "We have come to an agreement. We would appreciate it a lot if you would host a certain type of party at your own home. It would certainly make us feel welcome as well as ensure or trust in you as a good leader."

"What type of party are we talking about here Pegasus?" Kaiba asked suspiciously.

"Come now Kaiba, surely you know your own workers well enough. We are all in the gaming business, wouldn't it be obvious we were interested in some sort of entertainment…with toys of course."

Kaiba stumbled a little at the statement. He felt a deep urge to gag. They wanted him to host a sex toy party?! What type of joke was this? First they were criticizing him about having a wild side, which wasn't even his idea and now they were black mailing him into giving them a party.

"I'm sure you can convince some of your young friends and employees to attend the party as well, perhaps a little auction will be in order. You could make up money for all the expenses of having the party as well as gain your company's trust. It is a win-win situation. Oh, one more thing. We would love to congratulate the happy couple, so please invite Mr. Otogi to attend as well. I'm sure you boys can give us a little show of your affection." Pegasus added. The guys all nodded again, and Kaiba had to follow suit. "Good. Now that this is all settle, I think the meeting can progress without further interruptions.

And Pegasus had been right. The meeting continued on without much more arguments or tricks. When it was finally over, Kaiba could rest easy some. The men had slowly herded out of the meeting room one-by- one until Pegasus was the only one left with the exception of Kaiba. Naturally, Kaiba knew Pegasus would want to get a last word in.

"I hope you are happy with yourself." Kaiba snarled to the man. "This only helps prove how pathetic you are that you need to scheme and scam to get what you want."

"Calm down Kaiba-boy. It was your employees' idea to throw the party; I only wanted one thing in particular. Seeing as how it has already been decided, I can't change their minds. Now on with preparations. I personally don't care how you conduct the party and who you invite to it, all I am interested in, is making sure a certain blond attends the gathering. Since Jounouchi is your servant it should be a problem for you to order him to come. My only request is that I be the only one who has access to the boy. I am willing to pay any price if I might be able to have him for the night if not for only a few hours." He smirked.

Kaiba could feel blood trickling from his hands as he punctured his nails into his skin in a fist. There was no way in hell he was going to let Pegasus sleep with Katsuya. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow that." Kaiba answered seriously. "He is not really a full fledge servant of mine. His father is a dear friend that needed the boy to stay out of trouble. So I offered him a job at my house. By choice he stays there to work and he is allowed to leave whenever he pleases. So I can not force him into coming. And I'm sure his father would not be too pleased to hear what I made his son do." Kaiba lied, though very convincingly.

Pegasus smirked and shook his head. "It seems you are forgetting something. I have all the information I need to accuse you of anything. I could have you put away for abduction as well as statutory rape. Pictures of you shuffling the blond in and out of your limo as well as your house should prove kidnapping, not to mention you drove him home from the club. I could just as easily say you drugged the boy so you could bring him to your house and have your way with him. So I think it would be in your best interest to agree to the terms."

There was no way out. Kaiba was really stuck between a rock and a hard place. It didn't sound like Pegasus actually knew he had really slept with Jou, but he could still frame him. No doubt the man would check out the information about Jou's father and if found out he really did take Jou from his home without his father's permission, than that would be a solid accusation. "You can do as you want, but I have you just as easily accused if there is any penetration." Kaiba threatened before marching out of the room.

Pegasus simply smirked, "you will be mine in due time Katsuya Jounouchi."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** Oh no! Pegasus is finally going to get somewhere with Jou?! This is a disaster unless Kaiba can come up with away to stop it. But Jou is bound to be furious with him once he finds out. So please review and I will update as soon as I can! And thanks so much for the awesome reviews. I am so happy they started picking up again.


	16. Breaking The News

**16.Breaking the News **

The school hallways were abuzz with countless rumors about the illustrious new couple. But none of this made Jou or Honda any less angry and frustrated. They put up with it for the most part but it was still pretty hard to bear. Luckily, Yugi was always there for a pep talk. Jou couldn't help but think it would be so much easier if he had just fallen in love with Yugi rather than Seto, at least then he wouldn't have to hide his feelings from the public. But Yugi didn't seem like he would be very affectionate in public either.

"Hey Jou we're all going over to Grandpa's shop after school, you want to come with?" Yugi asked, dragging his friend from his hallucinations. Jou shook his head suddenly to wipe the thoughts from his mind. Kaiba did say he wanted him to stay with a friend today so he could avoid being caught by the paparazzi.

"Uh…I guess." Jou answered weakly. He was really hoping to be alone with Kaiba again, but that idea was officially ruined as of last night.

When the bell suddenly rang, Jou wasn't in any particular hurry. He gathered his school books slowly and practically dragged his feet across the floor as he headed for the entrance. He had nothing to look forward to so what was the point. When he finally made it outside, he spotted the gang in the court yard, probably still waiting for him. But just as he was approaching them he spotted something more interesting. A sudden grin made it to his face as he saw a familiar black stretch limo. Kaiba wouldn't have come here, would he? Jou was excited by the thought that Kaiba took such a risk to see him.

Smiling gleefully, Jou slipped past his friends and made his way over to the vehicle. "Well you seem unusually happy today." Kaiba teased as he rolled down the window to see the vividly smiling blond. "Here I am having a day of hell and all you can do is smile." Jou rolled his eyes and hurriedly opened the door before climbing in. It would be bad if anyone important saw them together.

"I'm just happy that you came to pick me up. I thought you couldn't risk it." Jou replied in confusion. It had taken him a moment to suddenly realize they were not alone in the limousine. Jou stared ahead of him and saw Mokuba and Noa sitting in the seat opposite of theirs.

"Mokuba thought it would be better if we all stay away from home so he decided we should go to the movies." Kaiba answered dryly. "And Noa just so happened to want to come to." Sure that explained why he had the other boys in the car, but really picked up Jou because he was after Pegasus might get to him first. That creep would probably kidnap Jou if he couldn't have his way at the party. Just that thought irritated Kaiba to immeasurable lengths.

"We are going to the movies?!" Jou repeated anxiously. "Awesome, I missed the last one because of you." Jou complained. But it was really his fault for spying and running off. "So what movie are we going to see?"

"Some horror picture at a drive in theater." Kaiba replied. The only reason he agreed to this was because he knew he would be able to stay in the car alone with Jou. Of course he would have trick Mokuba and Noa in either getting out of the car or sitting in the front. That would be fine as long as they didn't try to drive the car. But more importantly, Kaiba needed to be alone with his blond so he could warn him about the party. He already dreaded how Jou would react, but it was for his own good.

Just as Kaiba had planned, he sent the two boys to sit up in the front when they arrived at the movies. Only problem was, Jou was actually interested in watching the movie so Kaiba couldn't very well roll up the tinted black screen in the front to give them some privacy. Hopefully Jou would get the clue himself and Kaiba wouldn't have to spell it out for him.

"I told you this wasn't going to work." Noa whispered frustratingly to Mokuba. The small boy crouched down in his seat so their heads weren't in the other's view.

"They just need a little push." Mokuba whispered back. "Seto always gets grumpy if he's the only one not having fun." The black haired boy explained with a giggle. With all this mess about Kaiba and Otogi, the two had made it their mission to keep Jou and Kaiba's relationship in tack as well as at an all time high. That was the only reason Mokuba had begged his brother to take them hear.

"How do you suppose we inspire them?" Noa asked, not seeming to get his little 'friend's plan. He was puzzled when Mokuba suddenly smiled mischievously. Before Noa had a chance to question the boy again he was tackled back down in the seat, Mokuba hugging him from above. "Mokuba!" Noa gasped in surprise.

Mokuba quickly muffled Noa's exclamation with a sudden kiss. His lips pressed roughly to his friend's and his arms snaked around Noa's neck. It only took the blue haired genius a little while to realize what Mokuba meant and then he was extremely cooperative. He wrapped his own arms around Mokuba's waist, pulling the fragile boy closer to him in the kiss. Noa moaned softly into Mokuba's mouth when a playfully tongue decided to come out and explore him. He had never known Mokuba to be so assertive and forward, but he was definitely not going to complain. He brought out his own tongue to mingle with Mokuba's in a seductive ritual of tasting each other.

Jou sighed. "All Kaiba's are the same." He whined. Jou had no idea Mokuba would turn out just like his older brother: horny and demanding. "I had a feeling you were going to rub off on him the wrong way."

"You act like this is my fault." Kaiba growled back grumpily. "If I do recall, you were the one to let them kiss the first time. And you thought it wouldn't lead to anything serious, well it was only a matter of time before you saw it me way. Fuck hormones, I'm blaming you for this." Jou chuckled at Kaiba's stated. Be leaned over against Kaiba and smiled warmly.

"Well since they are busy…we might as well entertain ourselves." Katsuya suggested with a smirk. Despite his assumptions about the Kaiba brothers, he was feeling a little frisky himself. For all he knew, this could be that last time in a long time that they had a chance to be alone. So he might as well make the most of it.

Kaiba suddenly got a deviant glint in his eyes as he stared at Jou. "It seems I'm rubbing off on you as well." He shifted in his seat and placed his finger on the glass button, quickly cutting of the back of the limo from the front with thick, sound proof, black glass. How he loved the conveniences of being rich. "Shall we…" He came back over and dragged Jou down to the floor of the vehicle and started to straddle the lean form beneath him.

"Aww….I was hoping they would forget about the window." Noa whined when Mokuba suddenly broke for air. He panted lightly from the kiss they had to hold through Kaiba's arguing.

Mokuba chuckled as he sat up a little bit. "Don't worry, I knew this would happen." He turned around to face the control system of the limo. He quickly punched in a few random buttons and switched on a few knobs until the radio system suddenly folded behind a mini screen TV. Noa gasped in surprise. "I had it built in a week ago just in case something like this should happen." Mokuba giggled. "Seto doesn't know about it, so we get to enjoy the show."

"You really are great Mokuba!" Noa exclaimed, smiling jubilantly. He captured the smaller boy in a tight hug as Mokuba turned on the TV. "But why did you build it in the first place?" He suddenly asked. He knew Mokuba wasn't the perverted type that only wanted to see other people naked and have sex. He supposed the boy would want to know more about his brother though.

Mokuba suddenly blushed at Noa's question. "I though…we need a demonstration from professionals. You know for when we finally decide to do it…" He mumbled embarrassingly. Noa was absolutely stunned to hear that from Mokuba but he was not going to deny that he would want the same thing. If Kaiba found out though, the older male would probably kill him. They both then turned their attention back to the screen.

"Seto…" Katsuya pouted at his boyfriend proceeded to undressing him a timely manner, too timely for the blonde's taste. Kaiba smirked more at Jou's frustration but didn't stop torturing him with the slow pace. He pealed away Jou's uniform coat and started to work on undoing the teen's pants. "If you don't hurry up, I'll top you this time." Jou threatened. He grumbled as he heard Kaiba breakout into laughter, how rude.

"Sorry pup, but I don't do bottoms, ever." He said sternly. "But I do think you are entitled to giving me a little compensation for all the times I've pleasured you." Kaiba was amused to see Jou's sudden confused expression. Jou really did hate it when Kaiba had to sound so much more superior. Kaiba laughed, "Suck me off idiot." Jou's jaw suddenly dropped at the blunt request.

"Seto!" Jou gasped, his cheeks flushing red. It wasn't like he didn't want to pleasure Kaiba; he just never had any experience in that category. And after receiving a blow job from Kaiba before, Jou didn't think he would be up to par with his boyfriend. "What makes you think I've ever given head?" He asked hysterically.

"I know you've never done it before and I want to be your first for everything." Kaiba answered back. Was he wrong to think that way? The only reason he was doing this was because he was afraid Pegasus would force Jou into doing this for him. Just the thought of that crazy game freak molesting his boyfriend made Kaiba sick to his stomach. But he couldn't reject Pegasus request. And he was sure the man would notice if he switched Jou with a look alike. That stalker probably knew every possible thing about Jou's body and had memorized everything about him.

"Noa, what's giving head?" Mokuba suddenly asked. Noa sighed; he wished he wouldn't have to be the one to explain it to the oblivious kid. But he was sure Mokuba wouldn't be satisfied with just him telling him he was about to find out from Kaiba.

"It's when someone sucks your penis until you cum." Noa explained bluntly. Mokuba's eyes widened surprisingly.

"Why would Seto want Jou to do that to him?!" Mokuba asked astounded.

"Because it feels good, why else?" Noa hissed. "Look Mokuba, if you are going to keep asking stupid questions than why are you watching this? Just to clear things up, a hand job is when you do the same thing but with your hand. And boys stick their penis in the butt when you do it." Noa explained warily. "Any more questions before you take all the fun out of spying."

"Noa!" Mokuba growled, his cheeks burning with an innocent shade of red. He couldn't believe Noa was so calm about this, like it happened everyday. Well it probably did, but still his point stood. "Why do you have to sound so much like a pervert?" Mokuba huffed. Noa rolled his eyes.

"You can't call me a pervert when you are the on recording your brother screw his boyfriend. We don't need experience; I know what I'm doing." Noa claimed gallantly. He seemed very proud of all his knowledge about this topic. And he didn't want any help from Kaiba to learn how to do this.

"Don't lie." Mokuba pouted. "You told me I was your first kiss, so how could you know what you were doing." Mokuba argued. Despite how handy it would be if Noa at least knew what to do, Mokuba would like to not be alone in his bewilderment. It was like Noa already expected him to know all this junk about sex, he was still a preteen, and he had plenty of like to find out about it later.

"I'll show you." Noa snarled. "I'm not some stupid kid." He got up on his knees and quickly grappled Mokuba until he was lying down on the seat. "What would you like me to prove first?" Noa asked with a sly smirk. "I'm willing to take this as far as you want to go." He couldn't help but smile at the bashful expression that came over Mokuba's face.

"I don't know Noa, Kaiba is just behind us. What if he rolls back down the window?" Mokuba asked worriedly. He could only picture Kaiba's anger if he caught them doing something they weren't supposed to be doing.

"Believe me; they will be busy for quite some time." Noa lightly smiled and shifted his weight so that he was lying on the side of Mokuba with his back to the cushion of the chair. "I promise you will like this." He chuckled. He leaned in; planting an elegant and gentle kiss on Mokuba's already bruised lips. The raven haired boy closed his eyes instinctively when Noa's hand pressed against his cheek in a soft caress.

Noa slowly trailed over the other's top and bottom lips with his tongue as his other hand inched over to the edge of Mokuba's pants. He smirked against the kiss when Mokuba shuddered to his touch against the small boy's pelvis. While Mokuba was distracted with the kiss he slipped his hand curiously into the confines of the boy's pants where to proceed in rubbing the sensitive gathering of flesh through the layer of his briefs. Mokuba gasped softly at the soft touch that caused an unexpected twitching in his groin.

Mokuba cupped both sides of Noa's face in his hands as he drew the eager boy into a deeper kiss. Their tongues met again, colliding in a slippery dance of lust and curiosity. All the while, Mokuba could feel a small burning in his pants as the material of his briefs felt tug around his member. Noa, having noticed Mokuba's obvious arousal to his treatment, undid the bindings of Mokuba's pants and pulled down the boy's underwear to reveal a small erection. Mokuba felt his cheeks burn more with embarrassment as Noa wasted no time in wrapping his hand around his length.

"Noa…" Mokuba panted, pulling from the kiss. "This feels weird." He replied timidly. But his words didn't seem to change Noa's mind at all. The older boy unashamedly started to pump the hardening shaft with long, sensual strokes. Mokuba whimpered, his eyes fluttering closed again as he melted away in Noa grasp. He couldn't blame Seto for always doing stuff like this, it felt so good. He couldn't help but thrust his hips upward into the skilled hands that worked him. Noa smiled proudly for his efforts, a pleased Mokuba was definitely a cute Mokuba. He rubbed the ball of his thumb over Mokuba's sensitive peak and watched the smaller boy shudder with pleasure.

He giggled softly at Mokuba as he wiped away the essence of pre-cum that had formed at the boy's tip. "See I told you." He teased, starting to pick up the pace. His hand moved in a more steady rhythm up and down Mokuba's cock until it was at the maximum hardness it could get. Mokuba couldn't take much more of this pleasurable torture. He suddenly gasped out hysterically as something within him finally gave in. He convulsed in Noa's hands as a stream of cum escaped his cock quickly, spilling into Noa's hand unabashedly. Noa smiled gently at this before kissing Mokuba once more on the lips. "That's only just a taste of what will come in the future." He teased. He lifted up his sticky hand and lightly licked away the creamy white seed. "You taste better than I thought." Noa said boldly, causing another flush to spread throughout Mokuba's cheeks.

**.:Xx...x...xX:.**

"I'm warning you, I probably won't be any good at this." Jou replied as he pushed Kaiba back so that he was laying on the floor. The nervous blond crawled near him, hovering just over the other's groin. Jou slowly lowered his head and nipped at the sensitive flesh of Kaiba's inner thigh. To his surprise he made Kaiba jerk suddenly with excitement. Since h was doing it, he might as well experiment and see what drives Kaiba crazy. Jou giggled at that thought. He cupped Kaiba's engorged sac in his palm and started to squeeze the sensitive collecting of flesh which made Kaiba moan and bucked his hips up some.

Katsuya tried to restrain from blushing when he saw how aroused it was making Kaiba. He could see the brunet's hardened flesh lying flush against his belly; the mushroom-shaped head an angry pink color; the skin soft and velvety looking; with a small pool of liquid gathered right at the tip. Jou bashfully darted his tongue out and lapped up that liquid – just to see what it tasted like. Kaiba grunted, and Jou raised his eyes to Kaiba's face. He was watching the blond intently, and his eyes were focused on the delicate lips at his cock. Jou swiped his tongue over the tip of Kaiba's straining erection, and he let out a low, breathy moan that had Jou's head spinning. "Is this alright?" Jou asked softly, his voice misting over the damp flesh of Kaiba's arousal. The brunet restrained from yelling out viciously at the blond for such a stupid question and just nodded his head anxiously.

Katsuya couldn't help but feel a pint of happiness for his first attempt at this so he eagerly tried to swallow Kaiba whole. Kaiba grunted loudly, his hips bucking into the blonde's hot and slick mouth. He thought it was impossible for any mouth to ever stay this temperature; it was driving him mad. Kaiba bit his lip when Jou's head started to bob up and down on his member, sending a wave of pleasure and magical sensations up through hi spine. He had barely gotten into the sucking part and already Kaiba was desperate for release. He had enough, forget the blow job. "Stop it…" He groaned painfully, is eyes still clenched tightly in strain.

Jou lifted his head in surprise. His eyes glistened with some sort of disappointment. He actually though he was doing pretty good, so why would Kaiba want him to stop. Before Jou could even ask his boyfriend what the problem was, Kaiba jerked the teen up into a fierce kiss. Jou was in no position to object and accepted the passionate lip lock. But he whimpered when he felt Kaiba practically ripping off the rest of his clothes. "Seto…" Jou gasped as he suddenly felt a impatient digit be shoved into his mouth.

"I can't wait any longer…now suck" Kaiba ordered huskily. Jou did as he was told and sucked gently on the there fingers in his mouth. Once the digits were properly moistened, Kaiba quickly went to prepping his blond. Jou hissed as the first finger was pushed into him quite roughly. He could easily tell Kaiba wasn't in a waiting mood at all and it rather scared him some. A second finger forced it's way past the fleshy threshold and Jou whimpered again.

Kaiba quickly pushed up so that he was sitting up and Katsuya was still in his lap. He skillfully scissor the wet digits within the tight passageway. By the time the third finger was done stretching him, Jou was already heavily panting with a neglected hard-on. "Seto…please…" He was tired of waiting already. He guessed Kaiba's eagerness had already rubbed off on him. Kaiba nodded and lifted Jou so that he sitting over his erection. He positioned himself before Jou's opening and tightly gripped at the teen's hips before bringing him down. Slowly pushed down on it, Jou forced the thick flesh into his small entrance. His mouth parted in a silent scream as his head was arched back. He clutched onto the other's thighs tightly as he stayed still for a while longer.

Katsuya was overwhelmed with the sensation of being completely full. Though it had hurt during the first intrusion, he could feel the ounce of comfort from the experience. It had only taken a little time for him to adjust to the member within him. He pressed hard against Kaiba's thighs as he rose back up nearly coming completely off of the upright cock. Jou broke out into another gasp as he backed down on the erection. It already took energy from him to stand up and fall again, but he had bared through the pain and struggle. It didn't take quite as long as last time, for him to raise back up.

Kaiba groaned softly as Jou came back down on him. He let the blond start at his own pace since he was sure if he tried the help he would only force Jou into an uncomfortable speed. His arms wrapped around the other's waist as he held Jou close to him. "Ah…" Jou moaned softly, riding Kaiba's length more fluidly now. He rose and fell at a decent pace. His muscles flexed with each impact and his passage enclosed the other's member, causing the young teen to mewl in pleasure. Kaiba groaned beneath Jou, his whole body glistening in sex flavored sweat. He quickly reached in between them and started to pump Jou's erection fiercely.

"Kami!" Kaiba yelled, yet again feeling Jou's tight backside closing around him, sucking him in it seemed. Kaiba started to rock his own hips, meeting Jou's every thrust. Their hot, sweaty flesh slapped against each other at an increasing speed. Jou's entire world came crashing down suddenly after Kaiba assisted in the thrusting. The teen quickly came to a startling halt, his jaw locked into place as he screamed his pleasure.

Kaiba had just hit a certain spot in him, and he had erupted into a chorus of bliss. Having just felt a taste of that pleasure, the blond willed himself to move again, this time more quickly. "M-more...please..." He begged, his lips trembling and his face red with strain and pleasure. Never before had he felt such delight. Kaiba anxiously acted the spot again, with more relenting force. Katsuya did all he could to hold on to the very last fiber in him that was unthreading due to the overwhelming pleasure. He was sure to come any moment if they continued.

His arousal had already drastically reached its peak thanks to Kaiba's accuracy in hitting his sweet spot and expert strokes. He clung to his lover tightly, his eyes squeezing unbearably. "Please...Seto..." He mewled as Kaiba pumped his hardened need more. A pleasurable scream escaped his lips as he finally came hard. His cum shooting out into Kaiba's hand and there stomachs, settling them both in a sticky mess. His body tremor as waves of pleasure and bliss racked his body one after another. Moaning Katsuya's name, Kaiba came moments later, burying his seed deep within the blonde's small, attractive body.

"I love you Katsuya…" Kaiba whispered warmly into the other's ear. Jou's heart fluttered in his chest at the words and he smiled gingerly.

"I love you too Seto." He panted erratically. He was so happy that none of this news mess had changed things between them. Nothing could tare them apart.

"Katsuya…" Kaiba called out hesitantly. He knew he had bad timing but if he didn't say it now, he knew Jou would be angry with him later. The blond simply lifted up his head and looked up at Kaiba with question. "I need you to do me a favor."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: **Man, Kaiba should be ashamed of himself. He's such a bad role model for Mokuba,lol. Anyway I really hope you all liked this chapter. Please review! And I will be gone this Wednesday to Tuesday on vacation so I won't be able to update until I get back. I suppose that's the main reason I put a lemon in here, to hold you over until then, lol. So when I get back, you will find out about Pegasus!


	17. Reluctant Lover

**17. Reluctant Lover**

Kaiba certainly had a way with words. He somehow managed to convince Jou to agree to the scam he was unconsciously thrown into. Despite Jou's reluctance to the whole situation, he had no choice but to accept it on Kaiba's behalf. He couldn't help but feel this was partially his fault; he had mistakably egged Pegasus on. But how was he to know that pervert would be so interested in him. Unfortunately, he had to pay for his slip up anyway. And that Friday night would be the worse hell he had ever known.

By seven o'clock that Friday evening most of the guests had arrived and been welcomed by a stern, thoroughly disinterested brunet. It would have been nice to have the host of the party to be in a more loving mood for the occasion of it being intimate sort of celebration, but maybe even that might be asking for too much. So everyone Kaiba had supposedly invited had arrived, all with the exception of his whole reason of throwing such a party. His averagely late blond had yet to show up, leaving the CEO very frustrated. After all, how could Jou possibly be late to a party in the house he was currently in?! The situation was unheard of if not completely ridiculous. Sighing indignantly, the brunet had casually talked between guest to pass the time.

And as if on cue when Kaiba reached the peak of his patience, the rowdy blond came strolling into the room as if he had owned all of Paris. Kaiba had guessed the undisguised pride was Jou's attempt at acting sophisticated. But holding his nose in the air and taking long striding steps, had only made the teen look more like a fool. Trying to contain his laughter, Kaiba greeted his expected guest.

"What were you doing pup? I do believe it isn't custom for the entertainment to be tardy." He asked with a mocking gleam in his eye as he looked over the smaller male. Dressed in an ivory, button down dress shirt and black leather pants, Joey had missed the ideal appearance by a mile. As much as Kaiba hated to point out, Jou was suppose to be eye candy tonight, so he should have bothered to be less conservative.

"Isn't it better to be late for these type of parties?" Katsuya suddenly asked, golden eyes wide with confusion. Kaiba had to resist a moment of blushing for Jou's own stupidity and lack of social knowledge. How he wished Jou would at least act like he knew what he was doing. At least them it would dash the guests' idea to take advantage of him.

"The guest can be, but you are expected to be here on time. And why aren't you wearing the outfit I bought you?" Kaiba couldn't help but growl. Jou looked around the room, as if he hadn't heard Kaiba just now. He stared indignantly at the several other young males waltzing about the place in tight, black leather and halter tops. Chains and collars were all around them, making Jou shudder with disgust and fear. His own uniform had been made with care. Care to show him off like a fucking trophy that is. Unlike the rest of the males, his outfit was red inside of the accustomed black. Not only were the stomach and leggings material completely missing from it, but so was the ass. Regardless of Jou's hobby in making Kaiba hot for him, he didn't appreciate walked around in a thong in front of his co-workers.

"You aren't serious right? You really don't expect me to wear that thing do you?" Jou hissed, placing his hands on his hips. "I may have agreed to sexually tease Pegasus, but there is no way in hell I will let him get a full show." His amber eyes hardened in a glare as said business man walked through the front door. Simply watching the silver haired man stroll across the room to exchange a few words with the others, made Jou sick to his stomach. He was just about ready to gag when he noticed Pegasus' eye on him from half-way across the room.

"If you aren't going to be serious about this, then why did you accept?" Kaiba sighed. "If Pegasus doesn't get what he wants, it'll be over us both. That freak, with his connections could have you on a slave market in no time." Kaiba had succeed in making Jou shiver in fear. "Now go back upstairs and change. Ryuuji invited Honda over so he can at least watch you when I can't." Kaiba replied. Reluctantly, Jou nodded and headed back upstairs as Kaiba walked back over to his guest.

"Wow Kaiba, I didn't really think you would go through with it. But it seems yet again you have exceeded my expectations." One older man replied with a husky chuckle. "You taste in sexy young specimen also exceeds my expectations. I suppose the legends are true, you Seto Kaiba, are truly a remarkable man." As much as Kaiba loved compliments, this was one he could not take pride in. How could he possibly be proud in exploiting his own boyfriend to other men so that his business would be saved?

Just as Kaiba was at the pinnacle of self-pity and sulking, a wave of whispers over took the room and his talkative associates had directed their attention else where. By contagious curiosity, Kaiba forced his own eyes to fall upon the stairs as a lean figure walked down them. If ever there was a moment Kaiba truly felt flushed, it was now. He could have sworn he was blushing as he watching Jou come back down with that adorable snarling pout on his lips. A multitude of straps had Jou thrown in a maze within his own clothing, not that this could really be called clothing when it shielding barely anything from wandering eyes.

And certainly there was a lot of wandering eyes. Much to Kaiba's dismay, a particular pair belonged to Pegasus. The older male was nearly drooling down to his feet, and no doubt he was sculpting this image into his perverted mind for the rest of eternity. Kaiba would have liked to run right over to Jou and protect him from all these hungry eyes, but he was forbidden from doing so when Pegasus was near. And as if everyone already knew the blond was off limits because of both Kaiba and Pegasus, they shied away from speaking to the teen as he walked off.

"Is it me, or did this room suddenly get more tense?" Otogi asked with a nervous laugh as he appeared beside Kaiba. The distracted CEO nearly jumped out of his skin, but did very well at concealing his astonishment.

"You're finally here." Kaiba replied coldly.

"Yep." Otogi answered bluntly. "I dragged my ass all the way out here because of some stupid crap you got us into. Why couldn't you just hand Jounouchi over and let the rest of us live our lives?" Otogi huffed, causing the brunet to growl maliciously. "Whatever. I suppose I can pretend to be your boyfriend again...if only for tonight." He rolled his eyes at his own statement. but in truth, Kaiba knew Otogi was actually happy about all this.

"Where is Honda?" Kaiba couldn't help but ask with a small smirk. He knew it would just torture the idiot to see Otogi subduing to him again. But that wasn't the only reason Kaiba was in a good mood. He had been anticipating a moment he could drag Honda away from Otogi. Honda was certainly going to have a pleasurable experience tonight, Kaiba would make sure of that.

"He went to go find Jou." Otogi sighed. "He's pretty pissed about this little game of pretend. So this all better be worth it in the end." He growled, marching off. Kaiba was obliged to follow since everyone now believe Ryuuji was his boyfriend.

"This all really sucks Honda." Jou complained, taking a seat on one of the stools at the mini-bar. The bitter brunet only flopped down into the seat next Jou. Honda was definitely not in the mood for talking today. Sure he was getting an interesting view of Jou because of his outfit, but he was also getting an explicit demonstration of Kaiba and Otogi's relationship thanks to all the business guys now trying to get them to kiss.

"You better be glad I'm here to keep an eye on. In that getup your are asking to be raped." Honda admitted, resting his chin in the palms of his hands. Katsuya nodded meekly and walked the party progress. So far they were only concerned with hearing about Kaiba's love life, but Jou knew they would have to get to the 'fun' part of the party soon enough. He had a feeling this wouldn't be fun for him or any of the other specimen selected tonight. Why did he suddenly feel like some cheap prostitute or something?

"Not interested in the new couple?" A rough, but somewhat appealing voice replied. Jou and Honda both gazed up to meet serious blue eyes. Jou felt his stomach drop at the sight of such a cruel looking smirk on this golden haired man's face. "I couldn't help but notice you two are the only ones not enjoying yourself." The man replied, his cold eyes surprisingly captivating if not entirely creepy.

"Well excuse us for not taking pleasure in someone else's happiness." Honda pouted. "Now if you don't mind, we would like to sulk in peace." Jou looked almost terrified when the man suddenly laughed so carelessly. But Honda, he only frowned more.

"I find that kind of sad. Considering you two are the most attractive ones here, you should be the life of the party. But I guess when one has looks as yours, one wouldn't need the cheap imitation of plastic toys. Guys like you would much rather enjoy the sheer excitement of a raw encounter." He winked subtly to Honda.

"What do you want scum?" Honda growled.

"The name is Marik, but you can call me whatever you want if I can get your name." He replied smugly.

"My name is Honda." The brunet answered back skeptically as he awaited the answer to his own question.

"As for what I want...perhaps I'm looking for a little excitement in this dull celebration. If you are interested in a good time, I'm sure both could indulge in a little...companionship. But if you want to stay and mope, I'll just be on my way." Marik said confidently. He turned on his heels and started walking the opposite way.

"You seriously aren't thinking about going with him are you Honda?" Jou asked incredulously when he noticed that interested glint in his friend's eyes. It was obvious the idea had been thought over in Honda's mind.

Honda stood up from his seat with his own self-righteous smirk. "I don't see the harm in participating. After all, it would be best of us not to ruin the happy couple's time. If Otogi can take a break for the night, so can I." With that said, Honda quickly walked away from the bar and followed after Marik's retreating form. Jou's eyes widened as he watched his friend suddenly swoop his arm beneath Marik and a smirk appear upon the golden haired male's face. Not only could the blond not believe Honda was cheating on Otogi because he was jealous, he couldn't believe Honda just left him alone to be eaten by the sharks. Some friend!

Jou was about to panic; he was in this alone! And he had every reason to panic when he felt a soft tapping on his shoulder. He jolted up from his seat and stared horrifyingly at the person who had just touched him. All of hell had just engulfed him for this was the cruelest turn of events Jou had ever known. Standing before him, with the most seductive of all smirks, was Pegasus. The rich male looked almost too proud to see that Jou was startled by his approach. After all Pegasus did love surprises.

"Did I scare you my dear Jou? I'm terribly sorry." He remarked politely. He took up the blonde's hand and gentle kissed it. Jou felt a repulsed shiver run up his spine at the contact. "Do forgive me, for I couldn't help myself from greeting you this evening. It is in my understanding that you are quite down tonight. Is it because your employer is too busy with his new boy-toy that he has been neglecting you?" Pegasus asked attentively.

"What do you mean?" Katsuya forced himself to say without a fearful stutter. "Isn't Otogi his boyfriend?" Jou asked, playing the role stupid quite well. "As far as I know, this is the only guy I've ever seen him with."

"Is that so?" Pegasus asked, his brow lifting intriguingly. "So tell me Mr. Jounouchi, is your experience with...sexual work as handy as your status as a maid? I'm sure you are an excellent worker if you were hired by Kaiba." Pegasus asked. The blond found himself suddenly sweating bullets. This pervert was actually asking him if he was good in bed, what the hell!

"I can't really say." He answered back nervously. He took a step back and prayed that Pegasus wouldn't push the matter any further.

"So am I right to believe you have never been with a woman?" A tinge of pink raced to Jou's cheeks but he nodded none the less. It was scary to see Pegasus' suddenly widening smirk. Obviously the man was interested in undamaged goods. "Well that is sad to hear. Maybe you have better look with your own population of men."

"Uh...I'm actually seeing someone right now. Unfortunately he just left me high and dry." Jou said weakly, a frown visible. Stupid Honda, never around when he needs him!

"Oh, so you are perfectly okay with seeing other people while still in a relationship. Last time I saw, he was heading upstairs with that other fellow. How about I take care of you until he gets back?" Pegasus offered perkily. He out stretched his hand to softly caress the blonde's cheek. "Such fair skin. What a shame you aren't treated like the sacred angel you are. You can be assured I would never let you get in harms way. The outside world is simply too dangerous for a creature as magnificent as yourself. At least allow me to preen your heavenly feathers for the night."

How Jou wanted to slam the man's hand away, but he couldn't. "I'm sorry, but I really do think my boyfriend would be upset if I were to let you do that." Jou mumbled, slipping away from Pegasus. He quickly started to walk for the door when suddenly a high pitched bell rung throughout the building. Everyone's eyes, including Jou's were immediately directed to their host with the bell in hand.

"I believe it is time to commence with today's activities. Will everyone please gather in the den." Kaiba requested before walking to the room himself, with Otogi by his side. Jou sighed remorsefully and headed there as well. But he desperately wished he had walked out when he had the chance. As soon as he stepped into the room, his gaze locked with the three large white clothed tables stationed around the room. "You all are free to use whatever, however you want as long as you are do so in one of the guest rooms."

Petrified was the only way to describe Jou's expression. His entire body had grown white and his amber eyes the size of saucers. But unlike him, the tables were covered with multiple colors. More than a hundred different type of toys and contraptions were scattered across the tables. Jou had never imaged Kaiba had this much access to stuff like this. Dildos of every shape, color and size were being intensely examined by a horde of horny man. Cuffs, whips, and straps were placed at another table. So many other plugs and items Jou didn't know about were being picked up and talked over. 

"My, my Kaiba-boy, you have really out done yourself." Pegasus chuckled as he walked up to the glowering CEO. "I have trouble believing that your lover isn't in a wheelchair if you are really interested in these items yourself." Kaiba sneered at this and his eye twitched with malice. "Now if you don't mind, I think I will take you up on that generous offer." Pegasus snickered. He walked back over Jou. "Would you please bless me with your suggestion? I am interested in knowing what you would like to try first Katsuya." The older male replied slowly, only resulting in Jou's pulse to quicken. "You are interested, aren't you? If not I'm sure Kaiba would have no problem in convincing you otherwise."

The blond fearfully looked back at Kaiba, as if begging him to save him. But Kaiba only held a firm frown, clenching his fist so to keep himself from ringing Pegasus' neck right now. When Jou received no objection from the brunet he sadly nodded his head. Before he knew it, he was being escorted over to the dreaded tables and being asked what he would like to try first. Personally, Jou wanted the club looking thing so he could knock Pegasus' head in, but a plastic little fuck toy wouldn't do him any good.

When it came down to it, Pegasus ended up being the only one who's opinion mattered. Jou of course had suggested anything that looked the least painful, but Pegasus would have none of that tonight. So every single one of the blonde's suggestions were ignored or even altered so to fit Pegasus' sick little fantasy of how this night would be. And in no time, Pegasus was pushing him back up the stairs with the toys in hand as he forced him into one of the empty rooms. "Where shall we begin?" Pegasus asked himself, grinning evilly.

Pegasus couldn't contain his excitement when simply looking at Jou's delectable form, and it showed rather easily. Katsuya slowly lowered himself down onto the bed as the creepy man approached him. Pegasus leaned into the blond, his face only inches from Jou as he settled on top of him. Jou instinctively turned his head to the side and closed his eyes tightly as if he expected something to happen this very moment. "Don't fret my dear Katsuya, you will enjoy this almost as much as I will." Jou wasn't sure if Pegasus was actually trying to comfort or intimidate him, either way he didn't feel any better than before.

His eyes tightened shut as he felt the hard, cold metal suddenly placed against his wrist. He already knew Pegasus would end up tying him down, simply for the fact the would try to get away. The same shivering sensation came over him as the metal was cupped at his ankles as well. The entire time he could hear the gentle thud of fallen clothing, Jou kept reminding himself of why he was doing this. For Seto! The man he loved! This was going to save their relationship, right?

"Open your eyes." Pegasus order harshly. Jou didn't hesitate for he was even more scared when he heard how vicious Pegasus could be. He was sure the man had been more than patient and tolerant until now. Terrified golden eyes stared shakily up into the cold, lustful ones above him. "I have waited so long to have you in my grasp Katsuya, too long. You have no idea how much I want to do to you." He smiled prideful at the timid whimper that escaped the blonde's lips. "But before I pleasure you, I think you owe me a little compensation for my trouble." Those gorgeous eyes dilated at the suggestion.

With a rough jerk, Pegasus pulled Jou up by the collar and directed the boy onto the floor. The older man sat at the edge of the bed, his legs spread wide as he revealed his naked form to the blond. Jou kneeled before the man, his gaze staring hopelessly at Pegasus' face so he wouldn't have to look at 'it'. Maybe if he did this, he could stall long enough for Kaiba to show up or at least end the party, right? He dearly hoped that would be the case.

"I'm waiting..." Pegasus cooed in a sensual voice. Without much haste, Jou lowered his head so that he faced the erect flesh before him. After much convincing and yelling at himself, Jou simply parted his lips and took Pegasus' aching flesh into his mouth. In seconds, Pegasus had hissed hoarsely as the wet mouth surrounded him. His head tossed back in pleasure and he gently petted the blond mop of hair settled at his arousal. The head bobbed slowly at first before picking up as Jou elicited more moans from the silver haired man. Jou nearly bit down on the harden cock when he tasted the bitterness of pre-cum discharge from the other.

"You are so good..." Pegasus groaned. "I refuse to believe you haven't done this before." He hissed, his eyes squeezing as the moist tongue wrapped around his tip. there was no doubt in his mind that Kaiba had taken pleasure Jou's talents as well. He had all the more reason to understand why Kaiba was so protective of the blond, he was truly a rare prize indeed. Pegasus wanted nothing more than to bury himself within Jou's tight body, to feel all of him from the inside. That thought alone only helped Pegasus near his much desired climax.

In minutes he was brought to ragged pleas for more of the sensational treatment. "Oh Kami!" Pegasus yelled put as he couldn't take the overwhelming build up. He finally released himself into the blonde's unwilling, be awaiting mouth. He didn't care to much for the fact Jou nearly spit all of it up. In fact, Pegasus wasted no time in pulling Jou up by his chains and tossing him back onto the bed. "You're a very good boy Jou, now Pegasus is going to take real good care of you." He smirked madly. He straddled Jou's hips as he pushed his weight into the teen. "I'll make you forget about that stupid Kaiba. When I'm done with you, you will never want another person in your life." Jou highly doubted that, but he made no sound in objection. All he could do was desperately wish that Kaiba would somehow save him from this hellish nightmare. He needed his blue eyed hero to come to his rescue, at least one more time.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **I'm so happy to finally be back form vacation. Now I can get back to typing my fics, but I will miss being on the cruise. Unfortunately, my updates will still come a little slow because my school starts tomorrow. I'll try to type whenever I get the chance, but it's going to take a little longer. Anyway, I though it was kind of funny that Kaiba hired the evil Marik to seduce Honda. This is what Otogi deserves, a little taste of his own medicine. And I really can't see Pegasus really raping Jou, so I might not do that. So please review! I might be getting pretty close to the end of this fic. I can't really see it going much past 20 chapters. But at least once I finish it I will have time to write more wonderful yaoi fics. Any suggestions for couplings of any anime?


	18. Where's My Hero!

**18. Where's My hero?!**

Kaiba glowered apprehensively in the den as he watched his associates walk off with an unfortunate young male one-by-one. Simply watching their smirk little faces and evil glinting eyes, Kaiba had been filled with great sickness. How could such people have so much control over other's lives? It was sad that the ones in power were often corrupted by it. It had taken all of Kaiba's strength not to strangle each perverted bastard as he passed by, but watching Pegasus walk off with Jou had been the most painful thing he had ever felt.

He couldn't let the bastard get away with this. There had to be something he could do without Pegasus considering it interrupting and blackmailed him into giving another chance at it. But if Pegasus was not satisfied at all then he would simply come back for more. Otogi noticed Kaiba's inner struggle, but made no effort to comfort the male. There was nothing he could do personally. He had budded in enough already. Otogi was a little curious about where Honda had run off to, he though the teen was going to stick with Jou for protection.

"You're not really going to let him get away with this are you?" Otogi couldn't help but ask out loud once the room was cleared. "You love Jou right? So why are you whoring him out to other men?"

"It's not like I want to do this." Kaiba growled back. "But I'm cornered." He sighed. "I'd be lucky if some sort of natural disaster happened, then I wouldn't be technically disrupting anything." He explained dryly.

Otogi suddenly smirked. "Natural causes huh? That can be arranged. Just don't get made at me later. "Otogi warned before he dashed off. Kaiba stared curiously at the outline where Otogi once stood. What was this idiot up to? Surely he wasn't trying to help him out after all the stuff he did to him. This would still not change Kaiba's opinion of the male and he would not call off his payback if Otogi some time decided to be nice to him again. It was too late for that anyway. He saw how eagerly Honda left with Marik.

**.:Xx…XxX…xX:.**

How could Katsuya not struggle in this situation? He was terrified out of his mind about being even touched by Pegasus this way. He had cursed and regretted everything during the short time of Pegasus ridding him of all his clothing. Jou naturally blamed his own stupidity for ever accepting the man's compliment back at the bar. He should have kicked his face in right then and there. But as everyone knew, you couldn't go back in the past to erase your mistakes. Even the really big, important ones.

"Don't fret my dear Jounouchi. Pain is all subconscious. Not acknowledge it and you don't feel it." Pegasus advised, tossing the male's clothes off to the side as he straddled him from above. He grinned sinisterly, licking his lips as he eyed the carefully prepared male he was about to devour. Such an flawless body as this should be savored slowly and thoroughly. "I promise to go easy on you." He replied in a toying voice that simply made the blond cringe in fear. "But that means you will have to be stretched." Amber eyes dilated at this statement and his heart suddenly quickened.

"Let's try this." Pegasus offered, holding up dog paw shaped vibrator. Much to Jou's discomfort the man had taken pleasure in one of Kaiba's favorite roles for the blond. Now after being Kaiba's puppy he had to be Pegasus' bitch. How cruel and inhumane was that?! "Do you want to do the honors, or should I?" Pegasus asked with an evil smirk. He had taken great pleasure in the sheer horror in Jou's livid face.

Jou was no fool. If he was going to be hurt he rather be the one inflicting the damage not this creepy rapist! He pushed up on his elbows, his face suddenly an inch away from his captor's. Pegasus had already ignored all his other suggestions, so he had to make sure this one was not denied as well. "I'll do it. You just sit back and enjoy the show." Katsuya whispered in a husky, seductive voice. He felt the urge to puke when he saw shivers of excitement run down the other's spine.

"Very well my dear. I'm pleased to see you are more cooperative now." Pegasus said with an irritating chuckle. He lifted off of Jou just enough for the blonde could sit up on his own. Pegasus sat at the end of the bed, his eyes glimmering with anticipation. But that wasn't the only part of him that showered interest in the entertainment about to take place. "Oh, and don't be afraid to be loud. I love your voice." Pegasus had once again succeeded in making Jou want to gag if not burry himself alive.

Katsuya sighed deeply as he was handed the odd toy. He was going to hate himself for this later. The sickening feeling overwhelmed him again but he ignored it. Jou turned over on the bed and lifted his rear into the air so that his opening was in clear view of Pegasus' hungry gaze. Kaiba better save him fast cause this was all he was going to do, even if he had to kill the bastard to get away.

Pegasus had taken immediate pleasure from the position and refused to tare his eyes away. His cold gaze fell on the blonde's face, watching the first signs of discomfort flicker across those almost-girlish features as Jou began to slowly and methodically work the toy into his body. He winced painfully and his mouth worked as though he wanted to cry out but wouldn't allow himself. Jou couldn't let himself look weak and vulnerable to Pegasus, who might take advantage of the moment.

But that was the first thing on Pegasus' mind, unfortunate for Jou. The older man was fascinated with how delicately Jou's back was arched as his legs spread wide to make room for the uncomfortable shaft that he was currently pushing further into his body. His gaze riveted on Katsuya's fingers and the tantalizing display he was creating. On more than one occasion, Pegasus was tempted to snatch the lucky vibrator from the blonde's entrance and just take him now. But he new all the best things in life were worth waiting for. And most importantly, he didn't want to ruin this delightfully erotic show of submission.

The blond shuddered with having finally shoved the entire thing into him. He had to admit it was more painful than just using your fingers but it was a whole lot better than the real thing if Pegasus was involved. He panted lightly as he started to pump the long toy into his entrance before the sick older man. Pegasus licked his lips as he enjoyed the sight. "I think you are missing one thing." The man pointed out with a smirk. He leaned forward, suddenly feeling Jou with dread. Pegasus grabbed hold of the toy and quickly turned it on.

Immediately Jou shiver and gasped with the sudden shaking sensation feeling him. He whimpered and mewled uncontrollably. It wasn't entire uncomfortable now, but still very weird. He definitely was giving some consideration to why people used these willingly. "Does it feel good?" Pegasus chuckled, crawling up on his knees. Jou had been too distracted by the vibration he barely noticed Pegasus had settled behind him until he finally felt the man's cold hands running down his spine. Those freezing palms made him shudder more. "I can tell you like it." Pegasus whispered, his hand slowly slipping around Jou's hip and caressing the blonde's stomach.

Katsuya grunted as the cold hand suddenly wrapped around his throbbing erection. Damn this body, it was betraying him. He knew for a fact it wasn't Pegasus that filled him with this arousing excitement, but the stupid vibrator he had shoved up his ass. Why oh why was this happening to him?! He could have cried, scratch that he did cry when Pegasus took hold of the vibrator and started to thrust it into his body himself. The silver haired man only smiled more at the sound that was pleasurable in his ears. "You are so sensitive Jou." He cooed seductively. He bent over so that his chest was pressed firmly into the small of Jou's back as he continued to push and pull the toy from the boy's opening.

At the same time, Pegasus started to pump the blonde's arousal. As much as Jou hated the man's touch, it didn't change how good it felt to be stroked. Why couldn't bodies realize absolute creeps and perverts were doing this to it?! Before Jou had knew it, he was cumming hard and fast into Pegasus' hand. The pleased man chuckled and drew his hand away. Pegasus smirked as he brought his sticky hand up to his lips and lightly licked away the sweet white essence from his fingertips. "Mmmm... you taste just like I imagined." Pegasus moaned, making Jou convulse with fear. Jou hated that Pegasus had sounded remotely similar to Kaiba just then. "Well, I'll make you feel better than that." Pegasus replied. "Now here's when the real fun begins."

Katsuya quickly slammed his eyes closed as he felt the vibrator being turned off and pulled out. He knew what was going to happen next. Pegasus' cold hands gripped his hips as he situated behind the blond teen. Just as the man was about to push his rock hard erection into the teen, an overwhelming wetness came over them both. Jou's eyes popped open suddenly as he moist placed over his body and filled him with a sudden chill.

He timidly looked down at his hand pushing hard into the mattress and he noticed they were wet with hundreds of tiny water droplets. Jou looked back up and saw a gust of water spraying down from the ceiling all over the room. A loud high pitched voice was ringing throughout the whole house and then Jou knew...it was the fire alarm. Pegasus cursed under breath and quickly pulled away from the blonde.

"We'll definitely have to finish this later my dear boy." Pegasus replied angrily. Jou suddenly felt such a wave of relief wash over him as Pegasus gathered up his clothes to leave. Jou wasted no time in getting up out of his position and gathering the blanket for some covering. There was no way he was going back out there in that ridiculous outfit. He followed after Pegasus to the door and headed out.

He was surprised to find every other group of men slowly herding out of their rooms. All the businessmen of course came out groaning and cursing because they didn't get to 'work' long. But the younger men that had suddenly been set free, couldn't be any more happier about that. As they all headed down the hall, Jou noticed a particular brunet who was breeding the appearance of disappointment for his associated. But Jou knew the truth behind that plastic frown of pity. He quickly neared Kaiba and Otogi as they stood in the middle of the hall ushering out the upset workers.

Kaiba was also from to a state of relief and relaxation the moment he spotted a quirky blond nearly bouncing over to him with a thin blanket wrapped tightly across his shoulders. By the looks of it Jou had been spared in time. "Seto!" Jou squealed excitedly. He was just about to pounce on the equally ecstatic brunet, but Pegasus quickly ruined that moment with walking up to the three with an evil glare. Obvious he was unsatisfied partisan.

"I have yet to spot a fire Kaiba-boy." Pegasus pointed out. He didn't seemed too happy with having been soaked head to toe by anything other than sweat. "Don't think you are out of the clearing just yet. We had an agreement."

Kaiba smirked. "You are right Pegasus. We had an agreement that you could do whatever you wanted at this party, but since the party has been so rudely cut short because of flammable hazards, I believe you chance has been pasted. I hope you enjoyed your time up till now. Now will you please excuse us, the fire marshals are outside ready to expect the damage. And how I see it, if they discovered any of this, you would be on the news as well."

Pegasus gave a meager grunt and stomped off to the door. Too bad him and the other co-workers had no idea that Kaiba had bothered to call over a bunch of journalist so they would be bamboozled with questions for why they were quitting quite naked and with younger men that were barely legal. As soon as the silver haired man was out of sight, Jou didn't hold back from jumping on Kaiba.

He wrapped his arms around his love's neck and his legs around Kaiba's waist. "Thanks so much Seto! I thought I was doomed." The blond perkily giggled, not minding that his blanket was nearly hanging completely off of him now that he wasn't holding it.

Kaiba chuckled amusingly and snaked his arms around Jou's lean form to keep the blanket on. "Actually you should be thanking Ryuuji. He was the one that started the fire, though I don't appreciate him destroying my kitchen I can at least be grateful he was able to save you in the process." The CEO explained, though reluctantly as it was. He didn't like having to apologize to or thank someone who had screwed him over in the past.

Katsuya looked at Otogi with confusion. "Uh...thanks Ryuuji." He mumbled, a timid red spreading to his cheeks. He didn't want to have to tell Otogi about Honda, but he wouldn't have to.

Just as it seemed all the other men had evacuated the building, one last door on the hallway slowly pulled open. Three pairs o eyes fell on the two straggling out of the room. One was nearly brought out into harmonious laughter while the other nearly had a heart attack.

"Honda!" Otogi yelled out to the jumpy brunet now coming out of the room half dressed and his hair rather mangled about the place. His boyfriend's cheeks burst into angry flames as he spotted another man stepping out of the room behind Honda. He had to be dreaming. Honda wouldn't do this to him, it had to be some cruel joke.

"Oh, hi Ryuuji." Honda said with a cheery smile as if he was not just caught right now. He waved at his boyfriend and walked over. He wasn't about to explain himself, but it wasn't like Otogi was going to listen to anything the brunet said.

Marik stepped over to the group as well, smirking widely. He threw an appreciative glance to Kaiba and the CEO suddenly pulled out a damp orange envelope from his coat pocket. "Nice doing business with you Kaiba." Marik cackled. "Don't be afraid to ask if you need my assistance again, I rather like your taste." He looked over Honda with hungry eyes while licking his lips and then walked away.

Jou, Honda and Otogi all had their jaws lowered and eyes as wide as saucers. "What was that all about?!" Otogi screamed. "Did you pay that creep to screw my boyfriend?!" He asked furiously. Honda almost whimpered at Otogi's tone, but he wasn't about to take back what he had done.

"Nope." Kaiba said with a smug smile. "I paid him to entertain my guest like all of the other hired help here. How was I to know Honda would take advantage of the occasion and join in on the action he had been missing?" Kaiba was so proud with himself for a success come back. Jou however, just shook his head in disappointment. When would Kaiba ever learn.

Otogi quickly turned to Honda beside him. "Why the hell would you do something like that?! To me especially! Aren't a go enough screw for you?!" Otogi yelled out, his hands clenching into tight fist.

Honda simply rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I think we can both agree when I say you care more about the sex than you do me you perverted bastard. You don't even care about the fact that I was with another men, you'd only care if I sleep with him. If you are allowed to fool around while still committed, then so am I. Just the other night you wanted to go back to sleeping with Kaiba."

By now Otogi had blown his top and was a viciously glowing red all over. "I can't believe you Honda. Say something damn it, if you don't like what I do. I can find another guy just like that." He quickly snapped his fingers. "So I don't need some whore!"

That obvious drew the line. Honda was not going to stand by and let Otogi insult him when he was the unfaithful here. The pissed brunet jerked forward and punched Otogi right in the face. "Alright then I won't stay. I could have put out to better men then you. But good luck with finding another guy now that everyone knows you are Kaiba's bitch and a skanky cheat." With that, Honda angrily marched out of the house.

Jou looked sympathetic towards his friend. Honda didn't deserve to be treated like that by Otogi, not after having been so understanding and accepting for the jerk in the past. But Honda did deserve a whole lot better. "You're a complete asshole Ryuuji." Jou growled, turning back to the other guy. "Honda could have done way better than you."

The disappointed blonde anxiously hopped down from Kaiba's grasp and rushed off to catch up with his best friend. Kaiba just stared at Otogi with a prideful grin. "I do love a good drama." Kaiba chuckled and walked away from the jerk too.

"Honda! Wait up!" Katsuya called, desperately trying to run after his friend while still dragging a long blanket behind him. Finally he saw Honda stop at the front gate of Kaiba's mansion. "Don't let Otogi bring you down Honda. You did the right thing." Jou sighed, tugging the blanket tighter around his shoulders. "I know you liked him a lot, but its obvious that he didn't care a thing for you."

"I know Jou. I guess I was just hoping he would want only me if he knew I was the only one who was going to stand up for him." Honda explained, his eyes looking down the room shrouded by the fresh of night. "But I can move on now." A suddenly smile made its way to his lips as he spotted a bright red BMW ride down the rode and stop in front of the gate.

"Ready doll face?" Marik asked with his own proud smirk. Jou's jaw dropped once again.

"You knew Otogi was going to dumb you?!" The blond asked in disbelief.

"Nope, but I was sure as hell hoping he would." The other laughed. "Marik promised to take me to the Bahamas with him this weekend, I don't know how I would have explained it to Ryuuji." He chuckled as he climbed into the car. "Well I hope you have a good time Jou, make sure to tell me about Otogi's suffering as soon as I get back."

With a soft chuckle, Jou watched his friend ride off with Marik. Honda sure wasn't one to hold onto a grudge or well on things too long. In fact, Jou rather envied the other male for that. He sighed warily and headed back inside before anyone spotted him out here. Jou grinned gently as he saw Kaiba waiting in the doorway. "Seems to me he will be just fine." Kaiba replied, Jou nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do now?" The blond asked. "Pegasus is bound to come back for more, right?" He asked. He was desperately hoping Pegasus would just change his mind on all this. Wasn't it enough he gave him a freaking blowjob?! Jou thought he had suffered enough, when was his chance to finally get a break.

"Don't worry, he'll be out of our hair soon enough. I have a feeling he won't be coming near you much any more." Jou just looked curious at his boyfriend's smirk. What could he possibly have on Pegasus? "I've been digging up some dirt and it seems Pegasus never was a very trustworthy, moral businessman." Kaiba calmly escorted Jou back inside. "Now, how about we take a shower?" Jou suddenly smiled widely, nodding anxiously to the question.

**.:Xx…XxX…xX:.**

"Seto! Jou!" An ecstatic voice screamed from the hallway. The two males moaned in disappointment as the bedroom door was thrown open by an overly excited Mokuba. "Turn on the news!" The young boy yelled, pouncing on the foot of Kaiba's bed. He could barely contain himself. He was so happy his brother and Katsuya were back on good terms. At least he had reason to think so when Kaiba sent him away again last night. That could have only meant one thing to the young boy. Fortunate for him, he knew nothing about the real party that happened here last night.

Kaiba grunted and turned over in his bed. He lazily reached over and grabbed the remote from off the nightstand and turned on the television. Jou sat up in bed as well, roughly wiping the sleep from his eyes. "What is it now? Do they think Otogi is pregnant or something?" Jou mumbled still half sleep. Both Kaiba brothers rolled their eyes and returned their attention back to the screen.

"We have reason to believe an epidemic has taken over Domino City." The young reporter replied with a startled expression. Just a few days ago we all learned of the infamous relationship between Seto Kaiba and Ryuuji Otogi; but it seems that story had warmed the hearts of many. The Kaiba Corporation has went up in sales by more than 45 percent. But these suddenly anxious consumers are none other than Gay Right supporters and apparently young fan girls of the new couple. For what was thought to be a devastating turn of events for the company by finding out some subjective news about their CEO, has turned out to be the best thing to ever happen to the industries…"

Jou and Kaiba both were in a dazed stupor. This couldn't be right. People loved Kaiba more because he was gay?! As much as Jou was happy for the town's acceptance of him, he didn't appreciate that they still only liked Kaiba with Otogi. The blond had grumpily crossed his arms and glared at the news reporter. Kaiba could only laugh whole heartedly at this situation.

"And in other news; another shocking discovery was made. It seems not everyone is happy for the lucky CEO. Just late last night Maxamillion Pegasus was caught with a few other well known corporate executives trying to ruin the Kaiba Co. by exchanging inside marketing information with local rivals of the company. If that was not scandalous enough for Kaiba's most trusted associates, they were also arrested on charges of Abduction and Statuary Rape of several male minors. Their court hearing will be held on Wednesday at three o'clock."

Jou looked back at Kaiba in astonishment. How did he ever manage all that? "I had a feeling Pegasus was going to be pissed about last night, so I had a guys follow him. Not only that, the boys I hired last night were all paid to accuse them of raping them, which they had no problem with. Of course I had to set them up with fake ID's first since they are all legal adults." Kaiba explained with a broad smile. "I have a feeling Pegasus will have a pretty hard time blackmailing himself out of this one."

"You're so awesome Seto!" Katsuya yelled, throwing his arms around Kaiba's neck.

**To Be Continued…**

A/N:I'm so glad I finally got to update this fic. But I'm sorry that the next chapter will be the last one. I don't really know how to draw the plot out in longer than I already have. And if I were to draw it out, it would probably ruin the quality of the fiction and make it sound all weird. I think this ended up being so short is because I wrote the chapters so long. So I thank you all so much very much for reading this fic and I hope to hear from you again for some of my other fics. I'm going to be starting other ones soon, so you will have plenty of more yaoi to read. Please review these last two chapters! I'll update as soon as I can! 


End file.
